


劣性

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cheating, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, ntr, 出轨, 换妻play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 71,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 配对：刘源/张昀，刘昊然/张若，刘源/张若，刘昊然/张昀，少量张昀&张若水仙无差警告：本文含双性，出轨，NTR，换妻，3P，4P，三观败坏，道德败坏。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张昀, 刘昊然/张若, 刘源/张昀, 刘源/张若, 张昀&张若无差
Kudos: 52
Collections: 可以一读





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：刘源/张昀，刘昊然/张若，刘源/张若，刘昊然/张昀，少量张昀&张若水仙无差  
> 警告：本文含双性，出轨，NTR，换妻，3P，4P，三观败坏，道德败坏。

刘昊然有一个很幸福的家，父母健全，现移居国外，兄弟和睦，叔嫂关系也十分融洽。而最近，他们家里还添了一位可爱的新成员，一个刚出生数月的小男婴，他哥哥和他嫂子的第一任孩子。

小婴儿的到来让他们家变了很多。首先是以前总扭捏着不肯来的张若现在几乎天天往他家里跑。接着就是以前总高冷男神样的嫂子开始慢慢往人妻奶妈转变。眼看着家里的气氛一天天变得更加温馨热闹，刘昊然便干脆趁机让张若搬进来住。从此，他、张若、还有他的哥哥嫂嫂便开始了和睦亲密的家庭生活。

因为刘昊然平时要上课，张若除了上课还要去刘源公司里实习，而刘源就更不用说了，作为家里现在唯一的经济来源，工作真的十分繁忙，所以照顾孩子的重担就全部落在了张昀的肩上。可看孩子哪里比读书工作轻松。在好几次撞见张昀大半夜地抱着哭闹的孩子，躲在远离他们卧室的厨房里辛苦哄睡后，实在是有些担心他过劳的刘昊然便也加入到看孩子的行列，尽可能减轻一点张昀的负担。

但刚一开始的时候张昀不太好意思麻烦刘昊然，因为他们其实没那么熟。在张昀有孩子之前，他和刘源一样都是工作狂人，对刘昊然的了解就仅限于“比刘源小五岁的，和他长得很像的，刘源的亲弟弟，他的小叔子”这样的印象。是后来得知刘昊然正在和他弟弟张若交往，才又从张若那里听来了几个“校园男神，阳光校草，外奶内狼”的形容词。不过至今张昀都没明白最后一个词是什么意思，和刘昊然也依然只是碰面时问句好的普通关系。

但连日来的频繁起夜确实让张昀感到有点吃不消，要知道睡不好可比睡不够更加折腾人。于是迫于现实压力，他还是感谢地接受了刘昊然的帮忙。

年轻人的学习能力总是很强。只是因为张昀看过刘源那个笨手笨脚的样子，所以一开始总下意识地以为刘昊然大概也和他哥一个样。后来才发现少年的表现简直要好太多，不过短短一个星期，这带孩子的手法都快赶上他了。

张昀一时甚至感到些许欣慰，他笑看着刘昊然在婴儿床旁温柔哄睡的模样，不知不觉也好像跟着困了起来。眼皮渐渐有些撑不住的他斜靠在沙发的一角，装着温水的杯子歪歪地挨在肚子上，逐渐模糊的意识强撑着努力扒拉了几下，然而没过一会还是彻底败给了疲惫。

刘昊然笑着回头时，看到的就是这样静谧的一幕。生怕打扰的少年连忙收回嘴边的“嫂子”。他静静地靠近沙发，拿起堆放在角落的毛毯盖在张昀身上。熟睡的张昀看起来比醒着的时候还要再柔和几分。因为之前孕期而有些长胖的轮廓模糊了初识时见到的那张冷峻脸庞。为人妻母之后的身份转变，更是暖化了他以前那不易亲近的高冷气质。虽说不管是什么样子的张昀他都不讨厌，但却不得不承认，现在这个温柔体贴的他好像更有一番别样的魅力。不知道他骨子里的那股高傲还在不在呢？刘昊然浅笑着想道，伸出的指尖不经意地滑过了张昀的鼻尖。

说来也是有趣，他和刘源是亲兄弟，张若和张昀也是亲兄弟。两对兄弟各自都不是双胞胎，却几乎长得一模一样，就连各自的年龄差都是一样的。但好在他们的气质和性格都天差地别，再加上有年龄差距，这才没闹过什么尴尬的笑话。可这也实在太过凑巧，太过有缘了，仿佛是上天早就计划好一切，非得让他们成为一家人不可。

想着，刘昊然嘴边的笑容就越发深了。他撑着沙发的靠背和扶手，好像要把张昀圈起来一样包围了他。但却没有触碰他的身体，只是低头轻闻了一口他身上诱人的奶香。

真甜。从小就爱喝奶的刘昊然忍不住在心里暗赞，他低头看着张昀胸前微拱的双乳，脑海里闪过小孩趴在其上，抓揉着胸脯用力吮吸的可爱模样；又想到在小孩口中，那乳尖挺立，奶水喷溅的刺激模样；甚至还有他过分涨奶，衣不蔽体，双乳溢湿一片的淫荡模样。

忽然觉得失控的刘昊然顿时放开身前的沙发。他一边深呼吸着控制蠢动的下身，一边拿走张昀手中的杯子。他走进厨房喝光里面的温水，把杯子洗干净后倒扣在一旁的架子上晾干。随即他快步回到楼上卧室，脱光了身上的衣服便压上熟睡中的张若。他用阴茎摩擦着身下人细嫩的阴唇，龟头用力蹭过敏感的阴核，几下把人蹭出水后便一举深插用力地挺动起来。

昨晚跟着刘源在办公室里通宵加班，今早才刚回家睡下的人，这会儿还在睡梦中没能转醒。然而已经被操过多次的身体还是给出了令人满意的反应，湿滑的嫩肉层层叠叠地拥挤着阴茎，凹凸的敏感带每一下都能精确摩擦到刘昊然的快感点，由此激起的舒爽还会引得内穴一阵剧烈震颤。仿佛通电一般的酥麻自结合处直冲大脑，那爽得让人浑身颤抖的快感叫刘昊然越发加大了挺动的力度。

粗长的阴茎卖力地肏干着冒水的软穴，上翘的龟头反复勾弄酸麻的宫口。睡梦中无法克制的欲望汹涌地冲击着张若的身体，情欲的漩涡深深拉扯着他的意识让他始终半梦半醒地不得自控。刘昊然专注而又迷恋地吻上了他的双唇卷住他收不回去的舌头，双手紧握着他柔软的胸脯肆意揉捏逗弄。爽得叫不出声音的人只能无助呻吟哽咽，被过分翻搅的嘴巴仿佛成了另一个被入侵的小穴，吞不下的唾液顺着他的嘴角下落，没一会儿就在枕头上留下了一片湿痕。

刘昊然轻笑着吻了吻张若发红的鼻尖痣，手抓着他的衣服下摆利落脱掉之后，便低头吻住他的胸脯，咬住乳尖吮吸起来。这里总是敏感非凡的人瞬间就抓紧了他的头发轻扯起来，尖锐的疼痛刺激着刘昊然的性欲，让他加大了吮吸的同时，也压着他的腿操得更深。几乎有些承受不住的人嗓子一哑顿时就射了，淅沥的精液喷溅在二人的小腹，撩人的性味更是进一步激发了他们的欲望。

刘昊然抱紧了张若贪婪地吮吃着他的乳粒，一边吃得快要破皮了，再转向另外一边继续享用。就连周围的一圈乳晕和和软肉都没有被他放过。深红的吻痕和尖锐的牙印处处遍布，新的混上旧的将他奶豆腐一样的胸乳吃得淫乱不堪。尤其是那两颗红肿饱满的乳粒，唾液的水光将它们染得色泽诱人，自根部一路攀上尖端的牙印更是为它们烙下了色情勾人的印记。

对此很是满意的刘昊然逐渐进入了冲刺阶段，他紧握着张若纤细肉软的大腿根部，粗挺如打桩一般操干着他的软穴。早就已经不行的张若一下哭叫着泄了出来，汹涌的潮水激烈冲刷着紧缩的穴道，直击铃口的冲击打得刘昊然顿时浑身一紧。他爽叹着持续操弄高潮的穴道以获取更多快感，龟头深埋在宫口处用力磨蹭，仿佛要插进去一般射出了大量浓精。终于被激醒的张若茫然地看向刘昊然，才刚明白发生了什么，就又被人拖着进入了第二轮的交缠。

“昨晚工作累不累？我哥有没有为难你？”暖心的小太阳温柔地亲吻着恋人的嘴唇问道，只是那正在进行着的剧烈的运动可一点也称不上是温柔。

“不、不累，没、没呜、没有……”被人插得话都说不了的张若只能断断续续地单字回着，因缺氧而有些冒红的脸颊被泪水打得一片亮晶晶，软得就像奶团一样的婴儿肥惹得刘昊然张嘴一咬，就好像要把他吃进肚子里一样霸道地在他脸上留下了一个牙印。

张若为此有些怕羞红透了一张脸，他“你、你、你”地支吾了半天，也不知道是没想好该说什么，还是被刘昊然爽得说不出什么。但不管是什么，他的这番举动都显然激起了刘昊然的劣性。只见这头披着羊皮的狼终于轻舔着他的虎牙笑出了真面目，一把将人从床上抱下后就直接走到一旁的阳台上，不顾张若的抵抗直接将他抱向了楼外重重地操干着他。

虽然明知道楼外一片都是绿化，几乎见不到人。可这样浑身赤裸，门户大开地被人抱着干，还是让张若的羞耻心膨胀到了极限。不断收紧了穴道哀求刘昊然回到屋里去，或者至少不要让他这样岔开双腿地面对公共场合。然而刘昊然却坚持着要让他这样高潮，因为他太解了张若那隐藏的闷骚属性了，越是这样不知廉耻、道德败坏的行径，越能激发他那极端敏感、淫乱不堪的本性。

刘昊然用力地抱紧了张若还想要躲藏的身体，一只手握着他的阴茎卖力套弄，一只手则捏着他的阴蒂反复拧弄。与此同时他不断低声地在他耳边笑骂着淫秽下流的低俗话语，最后终于以一句要在全家人面前侵犯他的恐吓将人逼上了高潮。一瞬喷发的欲望几乎把张若的脑子都给一起射了出去，精液淫液混着失禁的尿液全数喷出了栅栏落在不知名的顶棚或树叶上。那滴滴答答的声响羞得张若浑身通红，耻辱而又痛爽的快感化作眼泪从他眼角流下，再被贪婪的刘昊然全部卷进了嘴里统统吞了下去。

发泄过两次后总算满足的人慵懒地翻搅磨蹭着湿滑的软穴，直到把自己的东西涂满张若的甬道之后，才舍得从他体内抽出。这时方才还害羞的人倒是十分主动地张开嘴伸出舌地邀请他插入。虽然只是事后的清洁工作，但张若却舔舐得过分认真。一双眼睛单纯地抬起注视他，也不知道是真不懂还是装不懂地眼巴巴看着，惹得刘昊然浑身发热之时，才终于住口地放开了他。

“骚。”刘昊然笑骂着称赞了一句。把人抱起来深深吻过一遍后，才让他回去接着睡觉。

这时他上楼快两个小时了，担心小孩可能醒过来的他连忙穿好衣服下楼查看，却不料刚从转角出来就看见张昀正在沙发上给孩子喂奶。顿时吓一跳的刘昊然本能地缩回身子回避，然而在那静站了一会后，他又按捺不住地回头偷看。

客厅的沙发几乎是正对着他这处转角，但因为张昀这会儿斜靠着躺坐在沙发上，所以是侧对着他，再加上他所有的注意力此时都放在了小孩身上，所以更加不会轻易注意到他。经过判断后淡定不少的刘昊然甚至摸出自己的手机。他偷偷地把摄像头对准沙发上的男人，将镜头拉近，直到能看清他胸前的一片风光。在顺利地录完短视频后，他才装作若无其事地从墙角后走出，假扮不知情地意外撞见了张昀，再低头快步走进厨房里避嫌。

期间张昀先是一惊，然后迅速捂紧了自己的胸口，低着头不敢看刘昊然。男人这和预想中不太一样的反应给人一种意外的纯情感，尤其是他那双隐隐有些发红的耳朵，简直一下击中了刘昊然的劣根性，让他忍不住地就想去玩弄一番。

于是将自己困在厨房里的刘昊然立马就闲不住手地开始找活干，他一边揉和着晚餐要用来下面的面团，一边想像着这是张昀的那双胸乳，想得有些入神之时甚至忍不住在上面捏出一颗乳头模样的凸起。等到张昀的脚步声在身后响起，才连忙一巴掌摁下去迅速毁尸灭迹。

“你还会和面啊？”哄完孩子的张昀好奇地看着刘昊然的背影挑眉道。不过他其实也没什么资格笑话别人，毕竟以前工作忙碌的时候，家里下厨做饭的那个一直是他弟弟，他也是怀孕之后无所事事了才开始学做菜的。

“我就，随便揉揉。”刘昊然腼腆地笑着回道，非常识趣地把主厨的位置让回给张昀，然后站在一旁和他闲聊给他打下手。

“嫂子，你今晚打算做什么面？”

“牛肉面吧，好久没吃了，有点馋。”

“你喜欢吃牛肉面啊？”刘昊然闻言有些意外道。毕竟在他的印象里，张昀一直是个西装三件套配大背头的商业精英模样，他还以为这人就爱红酒牛排那一类的，实在是很难想象他拿着筷子，端着汤碗，吸溜面条的样子。

“你怎么跟你哥一个反应。我又不是含着刀叉长大的，爱吃面怎么了？”张昀疑惑地回道。

“我不是那个意思，就是，有点意外。”刘昊然抓了抓头发赔笑道，“不过这么说来你跟朵儿爱好还挺接近的，他也特别爱吃面条。”

朵儿是张若的乳名，因为当初生他的时候，张氏夫妇其实是想要一个女孩的，人还没出生就把名字都想好了，大名若若，小名朵朵。结果没想到生出来之后还是个带把的，就只好有把叠字改成了单字，勉强凑了个男孩名。

不过实际上夫妇二人还是把张若当小公主一样宠大的，这就导致了张若虽然和张昀长得极像，却完全判若两人。张昀骨子里有股天生的傲气，成熟稳重，一看就很有长兄如父的风范。而张若呢，好像从小就是吃奶糖和可爱多长大的，整个人从皮到骨都是软的，笑起来的时候身边就像开满了小花，单纯可爱得不行。

但当然了，两人的这种直观印象也不能代表他们的全部，比如张昀在他的高冷之下其实也隐藏着一颗温暖的心，而张若在他那纯情的外表下其实闷骚得不行。可生活就是要这样才有趣嘛，越是充满了反差，越是处处有惊喜。

如今已经熟络了不少的两人在厨房里闲聊着彼此兄弟们儿时的糗事，渐渐笑起的他们甚至都没意识到话题人物已经打着哈欠在他们身后相继出现。但好在刚睡醒的人这会儿还是迷糊的，因此哪怕听到了自己的名字，也只能条件反射地问一句两人在聊什么呢，再多的，他们的大脑就实在是处理不过来。于是两人都十分默契地把真相随口搪塞过去，搞得刘源和张若都一脸茫然地看着他们，但没一会儿两人就懒得跟他计较。一个拿着水杯到客厅去看新闻，一个加入两人的团队一起准备晚餐。

作为这里资格最老的厨艺专家，张若理所当然地从张昀手中接过主厨的位置。于是得以休息的张昀也不跟两位年轻人客气，洗过手后就到客厅去陪刘源。自从他辞去公司的职务之后，他和刘源相处的时间就少了很多。虽然两人对彼此的激情并没有改变，但缺乏陪伴的生活还是很可能会导致一些问题。张昀真的不希望有孩子之后，他们反而疏远了彼此。

幸运的是，在这个问题上刘源和他有着同样的想法。以往下班之后还要时常去应酬的男人，现在都把活推给了公司新上任的副总。每天只要不在公司就一定是在家里，空闲时候不是和他一起带孩子，就是在和他做爱，又或者直接两样一起来。所以总的来说，张昀还是对现在的生活挺满意的。

“嗯、别、他俩还在厨房——”接吻中途感觉到胸前一紧的张昀下意识地轻推了一下刘源。然而不安分的男人早已捏住了他的乳尖轻揉起来，同时另一只手更是放肆地探入他腿间磨蹭起某处来。瞬间就有了感觉的人连忙握紧了他的手腕想制止他的动作，然而刘源却变本加厉地咬上了他的脖子。湿热的吮吻顺着他的颈侧一路往下，途中落下的一连串红痕仿佛还带着惊人的热度，被凉风一吹时激得他浑身颤麻酥痒不止。

“老婆，你湿了，湿得好厉害啊。”刘源恶劣地舔着虎牙朝张昀笑道。顿时有点恼羞成怒的人红着耳朵瞪了他一眼，再不能由着他地起身把人拽进书房。结果门刚一关，一脸来势汹汹的张昀就被刘源压制在墙壁上，用力吻上的男人霸道地掐住他的下巴让他大张双嘴，然而护在身后的手掌还是十分温柔地托住了他的后脑。

缠绵的亲吻很快就模糊了张昀的羞恼，伴随着刘源又一次揉弄他阴核的动作，刺激的快感直击大脑，让他无法抗拒地张开了双腿邀请男人进一步深入。当他终于被抱起双腿完全填满的时候，熟悉的满足感让他舒服地长叹了一声。男人粗挺的阴茎直顶着他的宫口，每一下的抛起与坠落都带给他近乎疯狂的刺激快感。已经许久没过这样激烈性爱的身体惹起了一阵生涩别样的饥渴，随着男人逐渐加快的速度，不平阴茎在他体内摩擦出一种前所未有的酥麻快感。

还是第一次感到这样悸动的张昀有些不知所措地攀紧了刘源。湿得甚至溢水的穴道被阵阵汹涌的刺激打得不自主地收缩震颤。藏在深处的腔口在频繁的捣弄之下变得越发酸麻舒爽，阵阵麻刺的触电感随着顶弄窜遍他的全身，每一下都能激起他穷凶的欲望，让他仿佛时刻都能准备高潮。

随着刘源一下毫无预兆的激烈深插，宫腔一缩的人瞬间就没忍住哑叫着泄了出来。没想到自己真去了的张昀顿时感到一阵猛烈的羞耻，他本能地夹紧了身体仿佛想要隐藏事实，却反而被盛欲中的人一下下操得更凶更狠。因此被延长了高潮的人忍不住报复地咬住了刘源，可是才刚用力没多久就又被人干得使不上劲，浑身上下就跟过电了一样酸软无力，只能被男人摆布着索要不停。

此刻刚睡醒，精力正旺盛着的刘源疼爱地抱着张昀放倒在一旁的沙发上。他压着男人的一条腿在身下，又拉起他的另一腿夹在腰上，粗挺的阴茎缓慢而用力地摩擦着紧致的穴道，每一次抽插都专挑他受不了的敏感带一路研磨，插至深处时还会顶着他的穴心反复捣弄勾蹭。过于凶猛的快感几乎干得张昀无法出声，刚刚才去过一次的穴道这会儿立马又开始震颤起来，仿佛再来一点刺激就能让他再度高潮。

深知张昀极限在哪的刘源自然不会轻易放过他。随着激烈的操干的再度爆发，疯一样的情潮便在瞬间吞噬了张昀的理智。持续不断的快速挺动干得他的穴道又热又爽，一阵阵火烧般的激烈快感席卷了他的每一处角落，渴望发泄的身体甚至不由自主地开始自慰求欢。

眼看着心爱的男人在自己身下呻吟发媚，漂亮的手指隔着衣服用力地揉捏胸乳，从尖端溢出的奶汁甚至打湿了布料留下一片诱人的痕迹。刘源实在是忍不住地将他从座垫抱起置放在腿上，随后一把掀掉他的上衣露出那对丰满的乳肉，指尖用力揉弄着肿大的乳粒刺激奶液的分泌，直到那白乳滴满了张昀一肚子，才终于不舍浪费张嘴咬上，一边用力猛吸，一边激烈顶干着他。

奶水十分充沛的好妈妈从来都不用担心喂不饱孩子，因此在面对丈夫的贪婪时，虽然想下意识阻止却始终没那个底气开口。无奈他就只好由着刘源将他吸得两边空空，却依然不满足地含着他的乳头又啃又咬。那不同于小孩单纯吮吸的刺激惹起他一阵情色的反应，颤抖的阴茎紧贴在刘源的小腹上，随着他的又一次吸咬情不自禁地射了出来。

“老婆，你还真是哪儿都有奶啊。”刘源劣笑着勾起小腹上的精液塞进张昀嘴里搅拌挑逗。他勾引着人顺应他的动作抬起头来，随后低头舔弄着他溢出的唾液啃咬他脆弱的脖子。牙齿没入细皮的瞬间，敏感的人立刻呻吟着夹紧了双臀。一瞬紧缩的穴道夹得刘源背脊发麻，止不住地就抓紧他的身体狠干起来。

汹涌的快感接二连三地击打着张昀的神经，爽得双眼发直的男人已经连一点声音都叫不出来了。过度兴奋的穴道在强烈的刺激下开始痉挛，酸颤的穴肉连带着脆弱的宫口都紧跟着抽搐不停。随着身下人越来越紧迫的插入与勾刮，终于承受不住的男人喑哑着冲上了高潮，大量的潮液自深处喷涌而出，那仿佛失禁一般的麻刺酸爽羞得男人双眼发红。

张昀不是一个容易在性事过程中落泪的人，但这一次他实在是有点忍不住了。孕期过后久违的激烈甚至让他回想起自己和刘源的第一次。当时还心高气傲的他第一次被人压在身下百般折腾，反剪的双手，蒙黑的双眼，还有那被轮番插入的私密之处，每一样都是足以让他崩溃发狂的行径。他这辈子就从来没试过被人欺负到这个地步，哭得眼睛都肿了的丢人模样甚至让他一度想将刘源杀人灭口。要不是当时他真的累得一点力气都没有，等到好不容易恢复精力了又被这人折腾得再度没了心思，他们指不定还真走不到今天。

但过去的事都已经过去了。刘源在性事上的劣质本性他这么些年来也都慢慢适应和习惯了。不就喜欢挑战他底线，逼他哭，甚至逼他求饶，就当是夫妻之间的小情趣，反正他自己也有爽到，就不跟他计较了。

简单发泄过后的两人紧抱在一起等待余韵的消退。在听到刘昊然喊他们吃饭的时候，才各自穿好衣服离开书房走向餐厅。

今天的晚饭主食是张若的拿手牛肉面，副菜有刘昊然做的酱牛肉、凉拌菠菜和张昀前几天已经卤下的各种卤味。于是唯一没有贡献的刘源自然而然地成了大家的调侃对象，但当他挑着眉悠悠地问出一句“下个月的工资和生活费都不想要了？”的时候，两位惨遭资本主义压迫的无产阶级都赔笑着闭上了嘴，也就张昀还能凭借自己的存款淡然自若地一笑置之。

“行了不说笑了，跟你们说件事。”作为家里的长兄兼如今唯一的经济来源，刘源基本上已经成了这个家的大家长，每当他冷静下来要说事的时候，所有人都会下意识地停下手上的动作认真倾听。

“公司现在准备开发一个旅游度假村的项目，但因为之前我们都没接触过这方面的产业，所以董事会希望我能亲自去做个实地考察和深入调研。”

“应该的，你毕竟是公司的CEO，有你亲力亲为，那群老家伙会放心很多。”张昀认同道。

“我也是这么想的，所以这件事我已经应下来了。公司准备开发的地皮在邻市，虽然离家也不远但每天来回毕竟不方便，所以我可能要去那边待一段时间。具体多久现在还说不好，顺利的话可能一个星期，不顺利的话可能半月甚至一个月。”刘源说这话的时候主要是看着张昀说的，张昀知道他可能在顾虑什么，便安抚地回道：

“没事，你去吧，家里又不止我一个人。”

“就是啊哥，还有我呢。”刘昊然紧跟着笑道。

“是只有你了。”刘源纠正道，“张若是我助理，这次出差他也得跟着去。”

“这、你怎么没跟我说？”刘昊然一时意外地看着张若道。

“我本来要跟你说的啊，可你今天一上来就、那我还哪记得啊。”

“那你睡醒了不知道跟我说啊。”刘昊然闻言不满地掐了一下张若的脸颊，但很快就被他拍掉了手。

“那会儿不是忙着做饭嘛，我就一个脑袋，哪顾得上那么多。”张若撅着嘴揉揉了揉脸道。

刘昊然还是不满地要去捏张若的脸，但手刚一伸出来，对面的刘源就又开口了。瞬间正经起来的人立刻收回手，重新认真听讲。

“反正到时候家里就只剩你一个了。”刘源看着刘昊然道，“放学了就回家帮忙，别到处乱逛。”

“行了哥，我又不是三岁小孩。再说我本来就在帮嫂子带孩子啊，对吧嫂子。”刘昊然说着朝张昀眨了眨眼睛道。

张昀会意地接过话，帮腔地对刘源道：“昊然挺能帮我忙的，你就放心吧。”

刘源点点头，但还是叮嘱道：“总之，千万别累到自己，实在顾不来就请个保姆吧。”

“知道了，啰嗦。”张昀佯装着烦人道。

“你——”刘源难得吃瘪一回，但也不好对着张昀责难什么，只好转头瞪了那两个正在偷笑的人一眼。

不过事情总算是定下来了，有了张昀的支持和保证，刘源也能安心去出差。


	2. Chapter 2

二

邻市的开发区在离家约一个小时的车程处。本来作为助理，开车的活也应该由张若一手包办才对。然而这小子前不久才拿下驾照，这会儿还不能上高速，刘源没法就只好亲自开车。

不过因此解放手脚的人也没有闲着，一上车就开始给刘源念这次出差的大致计划和今天的具体行程。那连珠炮一样的句子密密麻麻地塞满了刘源的脑子，听得他懂了后句忘了前句，最终还是受不了地举手喊停，让张若自个儿记着就行，可别跟他说了。

但刘源没想到，这小子居然还敢回嘴。

“哥，你这样不行啊。”

“谁是你哥。”刘源瞥了他一眼道。

“我喊你姐夫我哥会生气的。”张若一脸“你懂的”。

“工作的时候叫职称。”

“这不还在路上嘛。”张若嘟囔道。

刘源气笑地看了他一眼，忍不住逗他道：“那你汇报什么工作行程，自讨苦吃还怪我了？”

“我还不是好心想提醒你一下，行，那我以后都不说了，你也别问我。”张若说着从鼻子里哼了一声，一把抓起手边的三文治就直接开吃。

“欸！那是我的！”刘源着急地阻拦道，然而张若已经先一步咬了下去。

这时车内气氛略有点尴尬。张若半张嘴看着手里这份显然已经被咬过的三文治，又看了眼无语的刘源。犹豫再三，还是赔笑着把自己那份没动过的给他双手递上。

“馅儿都一样，您吃，您吃。”

“咬之前也不知道看一眼吗？”刘源真是无力地吐槽道。

“那这不咬都咬了，我总不能吐出来还你吧。没事你就吃我的吧。”张若说着把自己的三文治塞进刘源的手里，然后就着那被他们都各自啃过的面包继续咬着。

刘源本来还想把自己那份拿回来，可看张若都已经吃起来了，就只好作罢地拆开那份没动过的。距离高速公路入口还有不到十五分钟的车程，为了避免危险驾驶，刘源赶在最后一个红绿灯口解决完早餐。

车子上了高速之后一下就安静了下来，因为司机不能说话，刘源也没有听广播的习惯，所以全程静得像是在坐牢。有点不太习惯的张若起先还能忍一会儿，但没过五分钟就开始戴上耳机想要玩游戏。不过刚准备点开app，就想起顶头上司还在旁边坐着呢，顿时就不敢放肆地改成了听音乐。可光听歌哪里够解闷，实在是无聊得快发霉的人一脸无精打采地数着路边的小平房，结果数着数着，数着数着，就把自己数进梦里去了。

之前刘源还能用余光还能瞥到一些动静，这会儿忽然觉察不到动作，便下意识地看了张若一眼，才发现人已经靠在车窗上睡着了。不过高速公路行车虽然比城市道路要稳一些，但偶尔的颠簸还是足以让人直接在玻璃上磕醒。果然，就在张若刚睡下没多久，突然的一声闷响就让他一脸懵逼地痛醒过来。

忍不住好笑的刘源憋着勾了勾嘴角，他故意使坏地暗示张若擦擦口水，吓得人瞬间捂嘴却发现一片干燥。顿时又羞又恼的张若红白了一张脸，泛着水光的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，却被那张过于肉圆的脸蛋衬得像是在撒娇。于是丝毫没感觉到威胁的刘源反而笑得更明目张胆了，他甚至像哄小孩一样地揉了揉张若的脑袋，被人闹脾气地拍掉了手也不生气，只是顺势收回了动作，并提示他可以把椅子放倒些来睡。但正闹别扭的人完全没有理他，低头打开了手机上的游戏就开始旁若无人地玩了起来。刘源略微无语地看着他这幼稚的报复行为，然而在被气笑的同时却又莫名觉得有点可爱。不过刘源没有过分深究，收回视线之后就继续认真开车。

到达目的地后他们首先去办理了酒店的入住手续。为了方便工作上的沟通，他们入住的房间是自带两个卧室的套房。虽然刚才在车上闹过别扭，但一到工作还是尽忠尽职的张若麻利地替刘源整理好行李，又在房间的各处都点上了熏香。等到他忙活完之后，餐桌旁正在阅读文件的刘源也基本看完。于是张若立刻联系了这次合作的设计团队和工程队负责人，带上各种相关资料，驾车将刘源送到了工地处进行工作讨论。

从上午十点到午饭时分，从下午两点到晚饭时分。全程陪走、陪站、陪坐、但暂时还不陪睡的小助理密密麻麻地在手机上记了一堆也不知有没有用的笔记。但不管有用还是没用，只要记下了，他觉得自己的工作就算完成了。这样晚上吃饭喝酒的时候，也能够放宽心地再多喝两杯。

“哟，刘总你这助理还真是不简单，这度数的酒都能一口闷，厉害！”

“过奖了。”刘源淡淡地笑着回道，心想那是你们不了解这小子，要不是害怕自己肝硬化，他能把酒精直接当水喝。

“能喝的都是人才，张助理之后一定大有作为。来，再走一个！”

刘源微皱着眉看这群不停给张若灌酒的合作商，尤其是那几个今天一整天没露面，到了晚饭时候才出现的合作供应商，一种莫名的预感便涌上心头。以前和张昀一起出去应酬的时候他就遇到过不少这样的场面，做惯生意的人总是不自觉地将一切事物都看成是可交易的商品，在面对自己感兴趣的东西时，没有什么是他们不能采取的手段，也没有什么不能成为他们用来交易的筹码。以前有人愿意用一纸合约来换张昀一晚，现在自然也会有人愿意用同样的筹码来换张若一晚。但很抱歉的是，刘源从来不做这样的交易。他不屑，更加不齿。

“今晚就先到这吧，明天我们还要再去工地考察一番，就不喝太晚了。”刘源礼貌但又不容拒绝道。在座的人虽然还有挽留和劝说的，可见试了几次都没有效果，最后也就都作罢了。毕竟再怎么说，这单生意的大金主其实是刘氏集团，得罪刘源对他们来说不是什么好事。所以纵使有一点不情愿，他们还是给刘源请了代驾，将他和他的小助理平安送回了酒店。

回房之后渐渐有点上头的张若闭眼瘫了沙发上。刘源有些担心又有些在意地看他，但想想还是决定让他一个人歇着，便转身先行去洗澡。然而他没想到，等他从浴室里出来的时候，张若还是那个北京瘫的样子，而且貌似还有点睡着了的迹象。

实在是有点看不懂的刘源皱眉拍了拍张若的肩膀，见人只是呢喃着哼哼了几句，就又去轻拍他的脸颊。这回总算睁眼的人迷迷糊糊地看向面前的人影，在认出是刘源后又立刻松懈地倒了回去，仿佛今晚就赖死在这沙发上不愿动了。

“啧，你别在这睡，赶紧洗个澡回房休息吧。”刘源关心地叮嘱道。

然而醉酒中的人完全不能正常交流。只见张若哼叫了一声“不要”，就翻了个身直接缩进了沙发里。

刘源简直无语到了极点。他一脸不懂地看着张若把自己蜷曲在一张最多一米五的双人沙发里，实在是不明白，这人难道就不憋得慌吗？

“行了别闹了，睡在这能舒服吗，真不愿洗澡就回房睡觉，大不了明天再洗。”刘源妥协地做出了让步，然而沙发上的人对他还是不理不睬。

何曾被人这般冷落过的刘源微怒地啧了一声，抓起张若的胳膊就直接把人从沙发上拎了起来。然而没使力的张若一旦离了沙发就跟一团软体一样直接栽在地上。没料到这个的刘源一时也没有使力，于是连带着也一起倒在地上。

顿时，两人以一种十分诡异而又尴尬的姿势叠在了一起。刘源痛吟着撑着地面想要坐起身来，但刚抬起上半身就被张若双手圈住拉了回去。一下又撞在一起的两人都闷哼了一声。实在是有点不耐烦地刘源用力拽了拽张若的胳膊，然而这会儿张若倒是知道使劲了，一双手就跟铁钳一样箍住他的身体，搞得刘源除了热出一身汗啥也没干成。

“靠，你到底想怎样？”刘源没好气地看着身下的人问。可张若却是不怕死地一个劲往他身上蹭。带着酒香的身体就好像一瓶刚开封的上等威士忌，温热的皮肤带着一阵熟悉而陌生的柔软。他半眯着眼睛注视着刘源，眼神有些涣散但又是专注地盯紧了他。

“睡觉……”然后刘源就听到他这样道，撒娇一样的语气又软又黏，若不是因为他还持续地散发着酒精的香气，刘源说不定都要以为这人是醉奶而不是醉酒了。

“你睡觉抱着我干嘛？”刘源无奈地问道，但还是带着人先从地上坐起来。结果动作的改变直接让张若把腿盘上他的腰。顿时就变得更加亲密的姿势让刘源下意识皱了皱眉，觉察到什么的他捏住张若下巴对上他的双眼，仿佛在探究他究竟是真醉还是装醉。可张若还是那样晃神地看着他，微张的双唇呢喃着回道：

“你身上、凉快……”

“呵，凉快？”刘源微斜着头笑问，逐渐犀利起来的眼神紧紧地盯住了张若，“地板不是更凉快吗，你缠着我做什么？”

“你抱着舒服，而且你身上香香的——”

“你知道我是谁吗？”刘源干脆地打断道，他已经没有耐心再和张若进行这哑语一样的对话了。

“哥——”“谁是你哥。”“姐夫——”“你还知道我是你姐夫。你这是在做什么，勾引我吗？”

张若闻言似乎眼神清明了一些，但只是一脸无辜地摇了摇头。

“我没有、我嗯——”然而从下身传来的忽然悸动却让张若吓得不敢出声。渐渐意识到不对的他开始想要后撤，可刘源却在此时扣住了他的腰。

“你躲什么呀？”

“我、姐夫、我、嗯、不——”突然揉上下体的双指吓得张若顿时僵直，他紧张极地抓住了刘源的肩膀，一双腿努力地想要藏起自己却还是被男人轻易地碰到了敏感点。

“呵，这是什么？都湿成这样了还不认？”

“我没有、我没唔——”突然被吻住的双唇让张若吓得浑身一颤，他无力地想要推开刘源却被按住后脑吻得更深。成熟霸道的男人有着和刘昊然完全不同的专制与蛮横，以往在他们之间只是情趣式的粗暴，到了男人这里就仿佛像是最普通的常态。

完全没有心理准备的张若有些招架不住地呻吟求饶，然而男人却把双指并入了他的穴道揉弄起那处不能触碰的凹凸敏感带。顿时浑身紧缩的他开始不自觉地扭腰躲避，可是他越是要躲，男人就越是逼紧。陡然加重的揉擦配合着阴蒂被玩弄节奏，阵阵冲击的快感刺激爽得张若几乎水流不止。

从没被人这样玩过的他有些受不住地开始落泪求饶，可刘源只是卷住了他的舌头一直不让他发声，抠挖的手指甚至用上了圆润坚硬的指甲。尖锐的痛爽在一瞬击中了张若的身体，凶猛的快感直接让他促叫着哭喊了出声。在这样持续不断的粗暴进攻之下，高潮的爆发不过是眨眼之间的事。然而残忍的男人却还不肯就此放过他。并拢双指用力抽插着他痉挛的穴道，被持续磨蹭的G点就跟坏掉一样抽搐着颤抖不止。

生生被延长的激烈高潮甚至让张若爽得失了声。哭得都快精神恍惚的人不断抽噎着倒在刘源的怀里，就连自己是怎么被抱进房间扔上床的都不知道。只记得等他回过神时，自己的双手都被刘源压在了床上，紧接着一根阴茎抵上瑟缩的穴口，随着男人的挺身直插到底。

瞬间被填满的身体本能地从床上挺起了胸来，强暴般的性爱刺激得敏感的张若越发兴奋了起来。他凌乱而又羞耻地看着压在他身上的男人，这个本该是他姐夫，眼里只有他哥哥的男人，此刻却劣笑着侵犯着他的身体享受着与他一同的性爱。而最荒唐的是，本该是被侵犯的他此刻却感到了同样的极乐与快感。

这种强烈的罪恶感和背德感让张若有点难以承受地不敢面对他和自己，他不禁羞愧地闭上双眼想要逃避，可刘源却恐吓威胁着他必须要直面这一切，否则他就要把事情告诉他的亲哥哥，让张昀知道自己的好弟弟是个怎样淫荡又不知羞耻的人。张若害怕，张若没有办法，张若只能听从男人的一切指令，在这场背德的性爱中被他姐夫生生干到了绝顶高潮。

然而一轮的发泄还并没有平复刘源的欲望。纵欲的男人恶劣地指挥他骑在阴茎上主动操干着自己。他故意让他大张着M字腿，甚至让他用手指把自己的阴唇往两边撑开，好让他能看清自己的阴茎是如何侵犯蹂躏这不属于他的穴道的。男人就好像把他当成了某种玩具，用照片和录像记录着他所有见不得人的模样，以此来要挟他不断服从着他的指令。

天真的张若做梦都没想到，这场性爱最后竟然会发展到这个地步。那天晚上他完全是被刘源操得昏睡过去的，结果第二天早上他又被这人直接操醒了过来。精力过于旺盛的男人抓着他的双腿压在胸前，在床上将他干得淫液精液到处乱溅。然后又嫌弃他昨晚没洗澡，抱着他在淋浴间里直接操到他崩溃失禁。

等到刘源终于放开张若时，张若的肚子里已经灌满了男人的精液，甚至都有些装不下地不断溢出滴落在他大腿根部。生怕自己会怀孕的人赶紧趁着早饭时候吞了紧急避孕药。接下来的一天他都小心翼翼地跟着刘源，尽量避免和他有眼神接触或是肢体接触，就连晚上吃饭的时候都不打算怎么喝酒了。

然而生活总是在紧要关头事与愿违。今晚的客人显然是比昨晚那一批更爱喝的酒徒，这饭菜都还没上完，酒就已经敬过三轮。张若作为助理，不仅自己要喝，还得替刘源挡酒，基本上就是一人喝了两人的份。因此到后半程的时候，他的神智已经渐渐有些不清。被刘源半拖半抱地带回酒店时，他甚至不记得自己是怎么离开饭店大门的。

今晚喝得更醉的人，身上的酒香也越发浓郁了起来。早前在车上抱着他接吻的时候，刘源就隐隐有了要硬的冲动。他紧扣着张若的腰让人侧坐在自己腿上，宽厚的手掌用力按着他脑袋，不容他反抗地把人吞吃入腹。

有过昨晚的经验之后，张若今天的挣扎力度就小了许多，或许也是因为醉得厉害，总之当他感觉到自己即将被再一次进入的时候，也只是抱着刘源不断呻吟着“姐夫”二字。刘源笑看他紧张但又期待的样子，粗挺的阴茎用力摩擦着敏感的阴户，直把人蹭得都快高潮了才一举猛入。

终于满足但又不满的人伸长脖子吟叹了一声。追逐快乐的本能让他不自觉地压下腰去摩擦自己的阴核，以继续那被中断的高潮。于是赤裸的人就好像在主动求欢一样骑在他身上磨来磨去，一身的软肉扭得色情又淫荡，酥白的双胸更是点火一样地直勾着刘源的贪欲。

一时忍不住暗骂的刘源扇了一下张若的双臀，他抓着他的双乳把人按倒在沙发上，精瘦的腰部打桩一样地在他体内狠插起来。陡然加剧的快感让人放荡地叫出声来，湿得不像话的阴穴又热又紧地吸附着阴茎。那一团团战栗的穴肉都跟有意识一样引导着他往敏感带上撞，动一下就哭一声的反应简直全方位满足了刘源在性事上那恶劣的嗜虐欲。

于是男人也不跟他客气，掐着张若那两颗还没被碰过却已经充血挺立着的乳头便是一顿揉弄。但他没想到这人的此处比他预料的还要敏感，刚一用力他就爽得瞬间僵直，不过小拧了几下都还没正式开玩，这人就已经哭吟着泄出了潮液，被打得措手不及的刘源险些没能忍住精关，他低俗地骂了几句脏话，报复性地直捣他宫口狠干了几下。

正在高潮的张若哪里受得了这样的粗暴，连忙挣扎着双腿就想要逃。可刘源又怎么会轻易放过他。最不喜欢被违逆的人凶狠地咬上了张若的胸口，粗糙的舌头用力舔舐着几乎触碰不得的乳粒，锐利的牙齿紧贴着先前就有的牙印又用力地覆盖上一层新的。尖锐的刺激瞬间让怕痛的人一下叫了出声，跳动的阴茎酸麻地喷出淅沥的白浊。

热软的穴道于是将刘源夹得更紧了，那仿佛榨精一样的吮吸爽得男人头皮发麻。口中嫩乳自带的奶香气息也进一步地刺激着他的欲望。只见他把张若那本来就已经微肿的乳粒吸咬得更大了一圈。张开的奶孔不知廉耻地吞吐着唾液，那又爽又痛的刺激简直难耐得让人不知所措。

吃得很是满足的刘源暂且抬头吻住了张若的双唇。他贪婪地吮吸着男孩口中的酒香与微甜，等到他平复了一些之后，再接着去享用他的另一边乳粒。这次他把人边吃边干地抱到了床上，等张若再一次被他吸到了小高潮后，才肯松嘴地放过那两颗小肉粒。

这时身下的人早就彻底沉沦在情欲之中，一身白肉散发着淫乱而又迷人的香气，被唾液浸满的双胸到处是深红的性迹。而紧咬着他的穴道早就不知道去过了几次，到现在还在出水的宫口就像坏掉一样又酥又麻，每当刘源用力地顶上之时都好像肏进了另一张小嘴，触电般的快感让他直颤得浑身舒爽。

做得身心舒畅的刘源劣笑着抓起张若的腿开始抽打他的屁股，怕羞的男孩顿时红透了一张脸，抓紧床单呜咽了一声。然而更加诚实的下体确实给出了截然不同的淫色反应，一抽一抽的穴肉狠狠地咬吸着刘源的阴茎，颤麻的宫口更是随着他的节奏一下一下地喷涌着热潮。

至此总算明白了什么的刘源笑骂了一句真骚。床上的张若顿时彻底羞得失声却又越发兴奋了起来。他不断叫唤着姐夫二字向他讨饶，却被人压着双腿不停地骂着荡妇和骚货。强烈的耻辱感让张若情不自禁地哽咽哭泣，可下面咬着刘源的那张嘴可比他湿红的双眼哭得更凶。

刘源好笑又好玩地吻住了张若的双唇，低沉着嗓音好奇地朝他问道，他这么会勾人，私底下都勾引过多少男人了？可张若只是哭红着双眼极力摇头否认。刘源顿时黑脸地又掌刮了他一下，另一只手用力地掐着他的下巴逼他直视自己的双眼，不知真假地朝他骂道：

“都骚成这样了还想骗谁呢？说，你有过多少个男人？多得记不清了吗？我弟也是这么被你勾回来的吗？”

“不是、我没有、我真的没有……”

“非要逼我把照片放出去是吧？行吧，你想让我发给你哥，还是发给昊然？”

“不要！不要！”怕得浑身紧绷的张若立刻抓紧了刘源向他坦白，“昊然、我只有过昊然、真的……”

可刘源并不卖账。“只有过昊然？那我是什么？”

“姐夫、姐夫、唔！”

“你喊姐夫喊得这么起劲，是很想被我干呢，还是被我干得很舒服，还是两样都有？”

张若拼命地摇头哽咽，也不知是拒绝回答还是在否认。刘源可没心思跟他猜谜语，他用力地钳住张若的下巴，身下一个挺进直插入深处。不平的阴茎猛蹭过敏感带，每一下的勾弄都足以让张若发疯地哭哑了嗓子。

“说，想不想被姐夫肏？”刘源说着故意错开了敏感带的中心只在周围反复刺激。濒临高潮的男孩挣扎着拉扯最后一丝残存的理智，他摇了摇头不敢承认，可在刘源不屑的加速中，所有的理智都在爆发的快感下瞬间崩盘。

“我再问你一遍，想不想被姐夫肏。”刘源抓着张若的大腿快速狠插着他的湿穴，爽得几乎要流口水的人哽咽着看向他，眼里赤裸的哀求和讨饶让他兴奋得小腹一阵紧绷。

“呜、想、想……”

最终还是妥协了的人哭着喑哑道。刘源奖励般地吻了吻他的双唇，抓紧他的双腿将两人拉得更近。

“被姐夫肏得爽不爽？以后还要不要？”

“爽、爽、要、呜、还要……”

“骚货。”刘源满意地笑骂着称赞一句，终于不再为难地进入冲刺全部射给了他。

彻底失神的的张若抽噎地瘫软在床上，精神恍惚的他甚至不敢相信自己刚刚都说了些什么，又答应了什么。实在是身心俱疲的他渐渐困倦地闭上了双眼，然而在意识模糊之前，他却又感觉到刘源的阴茎仿佛又硬了……

之后差不多一周多的时间里他们一直在做爱。刘源甚至开始不仅满足于晚上的性交，而在白天的时候也要想尽办法折腾他。一开始还只是在开会的时候偷偷在桌子底下用手摸他，但很快这单纯的抚摸就变成了揉弄甚至插入。男人完全不顾他的安危，每天都要在众目睽睽之下用手把他干到数次高潮。现在，刘源甚至不许他穿内裤出门，每天午休的时候总要找个地方轮番操干他的双穴，实在是没时间的时候也要让他用嘴伺候一番。

如此高频率的性爱让张若的身体完全变了个样。本来就已经足够敏感的神经现在越发敏锐。肿胀挺立的双乳也完全消不下去，即使隔着两层打底还是能在衬衣上看出形状来。但更让他感到羞耻的是全天都在滴水穴道，才刚出门就已经湿得让裤子黏在了身上，一走路就能感觉胯下全是刺激的凉风。有的时候他甚至觉得同行的其他人都看出了他的异样，在刘源偷藏着玩弄他的身体时，好像所有人都在暗中注视着他的一举一动，甚至说不定还有人用手机在桌底下拍下了他高潮的样子。虽然张若知道这些其实全都只是他的妄想，但他还是不由自主地信以为真了。导致最后的那两天他紧张得几乎是一碰就去。过度兴奋的身体甚至撑不到午休时间，在会议一结束之后就缠着刘源在洗手间里来了一发。

然而张若越是迷恋上和刘源做爱，他就越是感到罪恶和不安。他不敢想象这一切被刘昊然发现之后的下场，还有他的哥哥。可是直到回程的时候，他们还是停不下来地中途去酒店开房又拖延了一天。在刘源给张昀打电话告知确切的到家时间时，张若正努力地捂着自己的嘴巴忍住呻吟，不让正在被肏干的自己露出一点声音让哥哥听到。

但其实两人并不知道，电话那头貌似正常的张昀，其实也在经受着无法启齿的事情。


	3. Chapter 3

刘源和张若出差之后，家里一下安静了很多。张昀本来还担心好动的刘昊然可能会不太习惯这样的氛围，但让他意外的是，少年最近在家的时间反而比以前长了。就连不需要他带孩子的时候，他都舍弃了外出运动的机会，而选择留在家里陪他。按少年的说法，这是因为他觉得他一个人带孩子太累了，想趁着这段课少的时间，让他好好休息一下。

如果放在以前，张昀肯定不好意思去接受刘昊然的这番体贴。不过经过前一段时间的相处后，他已经慢慢熟悉了少年，也习惯了他对自己的好。而且他现在发现，少年带孩子的能力确实要比他强。很多时候他怎么哄都没用的小哭包，一到刘昊然怀里就立刻不吵不闹。没法，张昀只能在现实面前乖乖低头，把自己的孩子全权交给少年打理。

空闲时间多起来后，张昀就开始研究张若之前写给他的菜谱，想精进一下自己的厨艺，也当是顺带报答少年对他的照顾。于是这段时间家里总飘着各种食物的香气，刘昊然也总能在厨房里看到男人被围裙绑带勾勒着腰窝的身影。

张昀是有些微胖的，毕竟生完孩子之后没有特意去减肥。可是他胖得很精妙，几乎所有的脂肪最后都聚集在他胸部和臀部上，少量在他软软的小肚子上，剩下的则是均匀分布在身体各处。所以刘昊然一直觉得，与其说他胖，倒不如说他丰满。一双蓄奶的软胸将柔软的上衣顶起一道诱人的曲线，肉圆的双臀饱满地撑拉着居家裤，色情的内裤轮廓甚至在布料之下若隐若现，明显有些过紧的裤子勒得臀根凹陷变形，时间一久张昀甚至会忍不住用手指勾着边缘调整位置。

刘昊然想这些内裤肯定都是张昀怀孕之前买下的，因为他孕期的时候一直是真空的，那样能避免胎儿受挤压，当然也有他哥哥的恶趣味在，方便自己随时掀起裙摆就能干。如今张昀孕胖还没消下去，再穿以前的裤子肯定会觉得紧。但他不方便自己出门，更不好意思麻烦他去买，不得已就只能先将就着穿了。

可是今天的这一条好像确实过紧了一些。不仅仅是勒着腿根，就连紧贴着阴部的布料都像是快要勒进阴唇里。哪怕只是普通的走路和动作都能感到布料摩擦阴户的触感，轻微的刺痒混杂着阵阵的酥麻，虽然称不上是快感，但也依然让他下身潮湿了一片。而湿了水的布料反而变得更加粗糙贴身，随着他不适的微调刺激着他的阴户。尤其是前方那颗敏感的豆粒，此刻甚至都已经凸了起来，被湿布揉得又痒又疼。

实在是有点受不住的张昀终于放下手里的东西匆匆回房更衣。然而脱掉了难受的内裤之后，他却又犹豫地没有去拿新的裤子。反正都是一样小，穿了也还是难受的。咬了咬唇还是把衣柜关上的张昀不由得为自己这样的行径感到微妙的羞红。他快速回到床边捡起那条居家裤，却在动作间不经意地闻到了性液的味道，这才意识到他的裤子早就已经脏了。顿时就更加羞耻的张昀连忙把东西扔在一边，但之后却没有去换新的衣服，而是脱下围裙爬上床去。

躲在门外偷窥的刘昊然顿时感到一阵紧张兴奋。他小心翼翼地屏住呼吸，瞪大了眼睛看着张昀从他和刘源的枕头之间摸出了一颗粉红跳蛋。这时他才像是想起什么地往门口看了一眼，吓得刘昊然立刻把门掩上，差点就以为自己被发现了。然而他等了片刻也没等来张昀的脚步声，这才又鼓起勇气地推开一条缝，却不料一下就对上了男人完全张开的双腿。

显然正在自慰的人一边玩着自己的胸部一边去套弄他的阴茎。泛着一层水光的粉色跳蛋大概是被他刚刚用舌头舔湿过，强烈震颤的尖端小心地围绕着深粉的乳晕，像是想碰又不敢碰地一直躲避中间的乳粒。但随着他不自觉扭腰踩被的动作，男人最终还是将那东西贴上了自己的乳尖。一瞬泄出的呻吟简直让刘昊然当场就硬了。

而这时男人的下体也已经湿泞了一片，稀疏的毛发半遮半掩地挡在阴户面前，收缩的穴口在一片阴影之下若隐若现。那酥麻刺痒的触感惹得男人难耐低吟，抚摸着自己的动作不自觉地加大加快，转瞬就抛弃了上方已经爽过的漏奶双乳，急切地把跳蛋按上了渴望爱抚的阴蒂。

一瞬爆发的快感直接让他从床上弹了起来，不断抬起的臀部收缩着夹住了唇间的跳蛋，然而曲起的双腿却是不知廉耻地越张越开。眼看着那颗跳蛋在湿嫩的阴户间来回用力磨蹭，引出的淫液甚至沿着会阴打湿了后穴。硬得生疼的刘昊然完全无法控制地加快了手上套弄阴茎的速度。他眼红地看着那颗廉价的玩具，看着张昀几次用它浅插着自己的嫩穴，然后又顺着肉缝一路滑走向上，围绕着凸起的阴蒂轮番打转，最后再迫不及待地将其用力抵上，一边压抑地呻吟着一边粗暴地快速揉弄碾压着自己。

如此重复了三四遍后，爽得浑身发麻的人便知道自己马上要高潮。他顿时加快了套弄的速度并且将跳蛋再度摁上酸麻的肉粒。激烈的快感不断堆积，汹涌的欲望冲破极限。爆发的高潮让他剧烈抽搐，拿不住的跳蛋掉落不见。满足但又不足的人粗喘着合上了双腿，手指摸索着滚落的小东西仿佛还想用它做点什么。

然而就在他侧身摸索着的时候，那激烈的震颤却自己贴上了他的穴口。顿时被吓一跳的张昀立刻要翻身坐起，却被爬上床来的刘昊然死死按住，与此同时他手里拿着的跳蛋还在不停地抽插他的阴穴，甚至越来越深，直到完全没入。

越发受惊的张昀本能地夹紧了双臀，他顾不上推开刘昊然地只想把东西从体内弄出来。然而少年的手指却先他一步插入了穴道，不仅侵犯了他的身体还将那东西不断往里推。直到那玩具抵上某处足以让他尖叫的地带，刘昊然才肯停下地压在那处反复磨蹭。可这时张昀倒宁愿他继续往里推，否则这疯狂的快感很快就会让刚去过的他再一次冲上高潮。

但不管张昀如何挣扎，和怒骂斥责少年的行径，都无法阻挡刘昊然用那东西让他潮喷了的事实。放肆的少年甚至直接吻住了他的嘴唇吞下了他所有的呻吟，即使被他咬破嘴角也毫不退缩，气得张昀一把推开刘昊然的脸愤怒地给了他一拳。

然而安静下来的少年却是缓缓地勾起嘴角，这让无法理解的张昀感到一阵诡异的恐惧。求生的本能让男人立刻选择远离，但他忘了少年的手指还插在他体内。随着一阵突然的抠挖，男人的身体又迅速给出了令他羞耻的反应。脱离的双腿无法控制地被少年拉开，男人甚至失去了踢他的力气，只能被人硬生折起了双腿压在胸前。

顿时朝天的私处让张昀耻辱得几乎要杀人。他怒吼着叫骂着刘昊然的名字，完全丢掉了他平时睿智冷静或是温柔体贴的模样，活像一头发疯的野兽不断怒喊着责骂他甚至威胁他。但可惜他这副浑身赤裸任人鱼肉的模样，和他那些幼稚低下的恐吓词实在是没什么震慑力。刘昊然只觉得想笑地用吻堵住了他的唇，然后在被咬疼的时候转移到他下身，迎着男人瞬间惨白的僵硬吻上他的阴唇。

又辱又怕的张昀几乎在他身下完全僵硬了身体。然而细腻的阴户还是十分的柔软可口。贪吃的少年用手指掰开他的肉唇露出里面的肉缝，粗糙的舌头用力摩擦着细腻的嫩肉，从穴口到尿道口再到上方的阴蒂，每经过一处地方都刻意加大了力度吮吸起来，尖锐的牙齿甚至不时刺入柔软的皮肉，在这禁忌之处留下了专属于他的入侵痕迹。

不过只是舔过一遍，敏感的男人就已经受不住地流了好多的水，勾得刘昊然忍不住深入他的穴中卖力吮吸。顿时被抽空的快感让男人挺臀地呜咽了出声，他无力地拉扯着少年的头发，穴口夹紧了少年的舌尖，比起反抗更像是在邀请地求他吃得再用力些。

于是刘昊然也不跟他客气，牙齿咬住男人的穴口就开始了用力的舔弄。有力的舌尖粗暴地勾蹭凸起的敏感带，展开的舌面毫不留情狠擦那处不能触碰的底线。完全被快感俘虏的男人绝望地哽咽了出声，他浑身发烫地在床铺上左右扭动，无力的双腿又酸又麻地一阵颤抖。

又一次抽搐的身体显然又要到高潮的极限。失笑的刘昊然满足又成就地立刻舔遍了他的阴户。他用牙齿咬住肿起的肉粒一顿拉扯吮吃，尖锐的疼痛伴随着惊人的快感直接让张昀喊得沙哑了声。瞬间痉挛的穴道抽动着喷出小股液体，然而少年却没有就此放过他地持续吮吸着再受不得刺激的阴蒂，直到把男人逼出了哭腔才算作罢地吮吸着松开了嘴。

可接下来他又立刻咬上了他的尿道口，舌尖不断挑拨着紧致尿孔，同时按压着他穴内的G点。顿时源源不断的麻刺感激得张昀一阵收腹紧绷，他羞极了地强忍着汹涌的尿意，即使他知道那即将喷涌的液体并非尿液，然而强烈的耻辱感还是让他情难自禁地哭吟出声。但少年折腾的手段实在是太多，男人刚刚才被放过的阴核此刻再一次落入了折磨之中。尖挺的鼻尖偏是刻意地顶住了他的蒂珠，不轻不重的揉弄惹得他要爽不爽。进一步加剧的快感组合着不断冲击张昀的神经，他濒临崩溃地拉扯着自己最后的底线，然而在少年再一次掐住他阴蒂时还是失守地喷泄了出来。

大股的潮液直接冲破尿口如失禁一般喷涌而出，清晰的弧线滑过空中后全数落在少年张开的嘴里。喝得贪心的少年甚至迫切地再度贴上他的尿道一阵凶猛吮吸，顿时过电的抽搐感激得男人浑身发抖，哭干的喉咙已经哑得连一点声音都叫不出来了。

知道他口渴的少年很快就含着一口清液吻上了他的唇，然而深知这是什么的张昀却哽咽着不愿吞下。可少年实际没有给他选择的权利，他霸道地掐着他的下巴逼他张开嘴巴，灵巧的舌头紧缠着他的舌根，引导他滚动喉结乖乖吞入。一瞬张昀的嘴里都充满了一种微咸的腥味，他耻辱地想吐，可少年却纠缠着他不放。

而且刘昊然不仅要吻他，他还要肏他。硬挺的阴茎直戳着他穴口，连一声招呼都不打就全插了进来。顿时喉咙发直的男人无声地尖叫出来，体内被遗忘许久的跳蛋再一次勾起他的注意。他不敢相信少年居然不先把它拿出来就开始了激烈的肏干，那被撞得毫无规律的跳蛋就好像一个小恶魔，不断地在他体内四处摩擦顶弄，配合着少年凶狠又快速的挺插，仿佛在开发新敏感带一样纵情肆虐着他的身体。

从没试过这样被弄的张昀又爽又怕地夹紧了刘昊然，收缩的穴道挤压着粗壮的柱身，连同那颗刚好卡在龟头之下的跳蛋，一瞬的紧缩简直爽得少年直冒热汗。他忍不住夸赞着身下的男人，并越发卖力地操弄起来。顿时浑身都在抖的男人甩起了一身的软肉，先前就在冒奶的双乳更是狼狈不堪。不忍浪费的少年迅速握住了他的双乳控制起来，他一边享受着这不同寻常的弹性柔软，一边贪婪地低下头去啃咬吮吃。

胸口瞬间被抽空的快感让张昀丢人地捂住了自己的脸庞，他再无法直视地面对他身上的少年。这个对他一直礼貌尊敬的后辈，这个身为他丈夫的亲弟弟，他弟弟的好男友的阳光少年，此刻却对他做出了这种谁都无法去原谅的事情。他甚至还要在他耳边低语，告诉他，他一早就想这么做了，在他第一次撞见他和刘源做爱的时候，在他看着他肚子一天天大起来的时候，还有他偷窥他给孩子甚至给刘源喂奶的时候。

“不过嫂子你放心，我对朵儿是真心的。他可能从来没跟你说过吧，其实我俩初中的时候就在一起了，我跟他都是对方的初恋，也是第一次的对象。除了你，我从来没碰过朵儿之外的第二个人。我是真心爱他的，我也一定会娶他。”

“你觉得、我还会让你、娶他吗！”张昀羞愤地瞪着刘昊然骂道，“你这样做、他要是知道了——”

“你不说，我不说，他怎么会知道。”

“你！”

“好了嫂子，你别生气嘛。你看你，下面这么湿，还夹得这么紧，你分明就爽得不行啊。”

“你闭嘴！”

“我就不。嫂子你是不知道，你里面有多热多舒服，那么软又那么紧，哪里像刚生完孩子的。”刘昊然轻舔着一侧的虎牙笑道。接着又抱起张昀，不顾他的惊慌直接把脸埋进他的乳间，情色而又放肆地磨蹭了起来。

“还有你这对胸，不大不小形状刚好，又白又嫩还这么多奶。”刘昊然说着又咬住一边的乳头猛吸了一口，“别说是喂孩子了，喂我们全家都绰绰有余。”说着刘昊然便挺腰顶入了深处，仿佛奖励一般干得张昀呻吟出声。

然而张昀完全不想要这样的夸赞，他没办法接受自己被少年操得一次次高潮的事实，更没有办法接受他们此刻正在他和他丈夫的床上做爱的事实。可他越是想要逃避现实，刘昊然就越是一次次逼他面对。放肆的少年甚至过分地直接射在了他的里面，紧接着又将他翻过去摁在刘源的枕头上，让他一边呼吸着他丈夫的气息，一边撅着屁股受他侵犯。

“嫂子，别挣扎了，你现在里里外外全都是我的味道，肚子里还灌满了我的精液呢，你已经回不去了。”伴随着少年又一句无情的揭穿，张昀痛苦在他身下又一次泄了出来，酸麻的宫腔再一次被少年射满了微凉的精液。

蒙受了巨大打击的张昀最后体力不支地倒了下去。怜惜他的刘昊然温柔地把人抱着去洗了个澡，然后给他换上干净柔软的衣服。简单收拾过房间后，他再回到楼下去照看孩子。那会儿小孩已经睡醒了过来，此刻正哭闹着要讨奶吃。刘昊然笑着说了一句“你还真会挑时候”，转身去厨房里拿出保鲜着的母乳放在温水里加热。试过温度合适之后，他便拿着奶瓶去喂小孩。

在小孩刚吃饱了开始玩耍时，刘昊然接到了一个张若打来的电话。他好奇地按下接听，却只听到那头传来一声闷响，仿佛是手机掉地的声音。顿时疑惑的他试着问了一句，却没想回应他的竟然是刘源。

“哥？”一下变得更疑惑的刘昊然忍不住叫了他一声，“是你给我打的电话？”

“不是，按错了。”刘源平静地回道，然而刘昊然却听到背景音里渐进起了一阵闷响，像是洗手间的门板在被人用力摇晃，又像是离远了听的工地打桩声。刘昊然想起他们这次出差好像就是去工地考察去了，于是随口问了句他们是不是在工作呢，怎么这么吵。

“我们还在工地里呢。”刘源顺着他的话答道，空闲的一只手托着张若的下巴将他拉到了身前。顿时害怕的人一下将他夹得更紧，就快忍不住的呻吟憋得他满脸通红。然而刘源却恶劣地偏要在他耳边跟刘昊然话家常：“家里怎么样了，你嫂子还好吗？”

刘昊然闻言往楼梯的方向看了一眼，勾着嘴角笑道：“放心吧哥，有我在，你还怕嫂子累着啊。倒是你，别总让朵儿加班，上次让他挨通宵的事我还没跟你算账呢。”

“我让他加班那也是我跟他一起加班，你怎么不心疼一下我？”

“你是工作狂好不，我心疼你干什么。我家朵儿就是一实习生，你看哪家老板像你这样折腾实习生的。”

刘源不以为意地笑了一声，手掌下滑，先后揉过张若的胸乳和阴茎，最后落在他的阴核处恶劣拧了起来。顿时站不住的人整个趴在门板上，濒临高潮的肉穴痉挛着绞紧了刘源的分身。被吸得一阵舒爽的男人满意地进入冲刺阶段，于是越发吵闹的声响接连攻击着刘昊然的耳膜，实在是让他受不了地手机挪开了一些。

“哥，你们还在工地啊？大中午的都不用休息吗？”

“知道你哥我赚钱辛苦了吧。”

“你辛苦那是你的事，别操劳我老婆就行。”

“呵，还没过门就喊老婆了？”刘源故意贴紧了张若的耳侧的笑道，猛一激灵的男孩顿时坚守不住，颤麻的宫口快速收缩着喷出大量潮液。

“那是，反正他迟早要过门，你可别欺负他。”

“放心吧，你老婆现在过得可滋润了。”刘源恶劣地暗笑着射出了精液，不等刘昊然回复就直接挂断电话。他抱起瘫软在门板上的张若与他缠绵接吻，把手机放好在他外套的口袋后再啃咬着他的嘴唇放开了他。

“下次看好你的手机，再出意外我就让他听现场直播。”

“知、知道了……”张若乖巧地点头应道，从刘源身前离开后就想拽起裤子穿上。却没想到男人一下把手指没入了他的后穴，顿时吓得张若浑身一紧，不解又害怕地看着他问：“不、不是说好了——”

“谁跟你说好了，我帮了你这么大一个忙，你难道不应该报答我一下吗？”刘源挑眉打断道。

“可是——”

“怎么，不让肏？”

张若吃瘪地咬紧了唇，双手握拳地抵在门板上，内心挣扎再三还是只能点头答应。

刘源这才满意地笑了起来，他转身坐在了马桶盖上，拍拍自己的大腿示意张若自己坐上来。

这边，忙碌工作的两人正抓紧着时间开始第二轮的交欢，那边刘昊然早就把刚才的那通电话抛在脑后。他拿着手里的玩具耐心地陪小孩玩乐，直到傍晚将近，才上楼去把张昀叫了起来。

男人睁眼看到他的时候还是有些惊慌地想逃，但可惜刘昊然早有预料地一把抓住了他。笑得无害的少年耷拉着双眼仿佛在向他撒娇，奶声奶气的腔调听着无辜又可爱，然而被他说出来的话却是每个字都让张昀感到了一阵不寒而栗。

“嫂子，我肚子饿了，你快去做饭吧，不然，我又只能吃你了。”

“你抓着我我怎么做啊。”张昀强装着硬气地骂道，他努力扭动着手腕想要挣脱刘昊然的束缚，却反被他一把拽进怀里狠狠咬住了双唇。

“嫂子，你别对我那么凶嘛。你这样，是在逼我把事情告诉我哥。”

“你敢！”张昀瞪大了眼睛骂道，然而看着刘昊然渐渐阴冷起来笑容，他又意识到少年真的敢，顿时紧张道，“你要是敢告诉他，我就去告诉朵儿！”

刘昊然一愣随即忍不住笑了出声。张昀不解地看着他，简直想一拳揍在他鼻梁上。

“你笑什么笑！”

“嫂子你怎么这么可爱啊。我跟朵儿，能和你跟我哥比吗？你们可是结了婚还有了孩子啊，这事要真捅出去，你觉得，是我损失大，还是你损失大？”

“你！”

“不过嫂子你放心，只要你听话，我一定不会把这件事告诉我哥。”

张昀屈辱地抓紧了身下的被子，然而挣扎考虑过后，他还是只能无力地松开了手。

“……你今晚想吃什么。”

刘昊然开心地抱住他亲了一大口，虽然立刻就被人用力推开了，但他还是很满足。因为他很清楚，有些事情只要开了头，不管怎么走，结局都一定会是他想要的那样。


	4. Chapter 4

慢熬的清粥翻滚着冒泡的香气，忙碌的厨房里，贤惠的主厨正在落力准备着早餐。光洁的地面，不明的液体，单脚支撑的长腿被拉扯得瑟瑟发抖。粗壮的阴茎深插着软穴，溢出的淫水顺着大腿留下，在他布满牙印的腿根上落下一道发亮的印痕。

酸软的张昀无力勾挂着刘昊然的脖子，一早就被侵犯的身体难以负荷地承受少年的欲望。然而不知节制的人根本就不懂得满足。最近几天一直被干的张昀觉得自己好像就没有真正地休息过，可少年还是不肯放过他地一直向他索取。

爽得快要失去神智的张昀几乎已经无力反抗，他无助地抓紧了少年的头发，身体因他又一次吸空奶液的举动而剧烈抖动。再一次泄出来的潮液堵都堵不住地倾洒在地面，滴滴答答地汇合进那滩水渍，原来那不明的小水塘竟全都是他一人的淫液。

“嫂子，你水真多啊。”吃得幸福的少年轻笑着吻上了张昀的双唇。始终不肯低头的男人还是凶恶地要用牙齿咬他，但随着他不断加快深入顶弄，刚去过一次的男人就受不了地呻吟出声，合不上的双唇只能大张着任由他肆意宣泄。

接过吻后又安分了一些的张昀眼神迷离地看向了重影的天花板，他示弱哀求着少年不要再做了，再这么一直高潮下去，他的脑子真的会彻底烧坏的。可他话音刚落，刘昊然就把他另一条腿也抱了起来，罔顾他意愿地一下下肏得更深。瞬间没了依靠的张昀只好用力抱紧他，即使他并不想这样做，即使他只是想借力撑起身体远离体内的肉柱，但在少年的穷追猛打中，他所有的挣扎都变成了别样的求欢，腰部随着他的节奏前后摆弄，双乳压在他的身上来回磨蹭，就连伸长的脖子都像在邀请他一样赤裸裸地暴露在他眼前。

“嫂子，你真好看。”随着少年的一句称赞，跳动的阴茎就像是冲刺一般快速揉插着他的穴道。酥麻的嫩肉被干得团团出水发抖，各处的敏感带仿佛连成一片燃起极乐。实在要不行的张昀哽着呜咽出声，而这时屋外的婴儿就好像共鸣了一般，忽然也哭了出声。

瞬间清醒的张昀顿时挣扎着要去看小孩，他无力地推搡着刘昊然的肩膀让他赶紧停下，却不料少年竟就着这个姿直接势将他抱出厨房。

“你！”慌张羞耻的男人气红了脸骂道，却连一句整话都没说完，就被人摁在床边又一次干到深处。

折辱的快感让张昀不甘地沙哑了嗓子，然而床上正哭闹着的小孩却让他不得不放任刘昊然的恶行。可怜的男人颤抖着抱起婴儿凑近自己的胸乳，看着自己遍布牙印的乳头被小孩猛地吸住，一瞬强烈的罪恶感和羞耻感让他不由自主地收紧了身体。

一下被吸紧的少年浑身舒爽，他赞笑地吻住男人的双唇，抱着他贴心地在沙发上坐下。等到男人被他干得几乎不能喘气的时候才舍得松开他的嘴，圈紧他狠肏起来。

抖得停不下来的张昀拼命抱紧了孩子，试图转移自己的注意力。然而霸道的少年的却是一下握住了他的阴茎，指甲轻刮着张开的铃口。一瞬触电的激烈快感让他失控地哑叫出声，不断被刺激的阴茎可怜地吐出了大量前液，黏腻的水声噗嗤噗嗤地几乎要把他的下体彻底打湿。这时胸前的孩子忽然用力地抽空最后一滴母乳，一瞬袭来的酸麻痛爽让张昀失声哑叫，另一边又开始蓄奶的乳头甚至情不自禁地喷出了奶汁。

担心孩子吃不饱的张昀赶紧将他送到另一边的跟前，却不料刚刚才被狠吸过的乳尖一下落入了刘昊然的手里。常年打球的粗糙指腹毫不留情地揉搓着敏感的乳粒，一瞬又麻又爽的尖锐刺激惹得张昀不住扭腰挣扎。可少年偏偏在这时加大了下身的动作，手掌紧握着他的阴茎快速套弄，粗挺深埋在宫口用力揉弄。真实被干到叫都叫不出声的张昀只能大张着嘴哽咽抽气，用力绷紧的身体随着少年一记深插终于不受控制地喷射出精，就连未曾碰过的阴核也跟着一片颤麻，最后还是落在了少年的手中被揉得潮喷不止。

一下浑身都在抽搐的男人几乎神智不清地倒在了少年怀里。他甚至连孩子什么时候停止了进食都不知道，混沌的大脑里此刻就只剩下埋在他穴里抖动射精的粗长。

这已经是第几次内射了？他还在哺乳期所以不能吃避孕药，少年明知如此却还是不断地一次次射进去，他到底想做什么，再这么干下去自己总有一天会被射到怀孕的。

“嗯、嫂子，你在想什么呢，又吸得这么紧，我可真不想拔出来了。”

“你给我滚出去！”张昀气得全身发抖地骂道，不断挣扎着扭动下体，十分粗鲁地总算把刘昊然软下来的东西从体内弄了出来。然而他没想到一同被勾出来的还有体内漫溢的精液，堵不住的穴口不断收缩着吐出白浊，没一会儿就把他的下体和沙发搞得一塌糊涂。

看着这幕又气又辱的张昀连忙拽下裙摆盖住下体，湿红着一双眼睛将孩子抱起放回婴儿床上。身后的少年整理好自己的身体和脏了的沙发，把垃圾扔掉后跟着男人走进厨房，不顾男人的抵抗硬是从背后温柔地抱紧了他。

“别生气嘛，你一不开心，不仅脸色不好，就连奶都会变苦的，那对宝宝可不好哦。”

“你没资格教训我！放开！”

“啧，你又不听话了是不是。”

“你！”张昀咬着唇狠瞪着刘昊然，可还没过几秒就撑不住地败下阵来，“你到底要做到什么时候。”张昀无力地问道，他已经被少年连续折腾好几天了，再不住手，他真的会变得不再是他了。

可刘昊然好像看穿了他心底里的恐惧，偏偏就笑着在他耳边低语，说要做到他主动求着他操为止。张昀浑身一抖，顿时就恼羞成怒一拳挥了过去。可少年却一把抓住他的手腕将他拽进怀里，紧接着另一只手按住他的后脑果断地吻了上来。唇舌交缠间，男人所有的挣扎反抗都被软化在酥麻快感中，他甚至再想不起来要去咬他一口以示反抗。曾经性格火爆的猫咪如今就好像被逐渐驯化了一样，即使尖锐的利爪还是会抓人，但在他混着奶味的香软喘息中，一切都变得像是欲拒还迎。

待两人分开的时候，气息不稳的男人已经完全不再反抗了。他只是咬紧了唇回过头去，五指紧抓着手里的汤勺，在刘昊然的爱抚下断续地搅拌着清粥。

“嫂嫂，你的肚子真软。”刘昊然笑赞着低声道，干热的手掌紧贴在张昀的小腹上缓缓揉弄。这仿佛在感受胎儿的举动吓得张昀浑身一紧，连忙想起什么地提醒道：“你以后能不能戴套做，家里又不是没有。”

“可用了就会被发现啊，到时候解释不清你可别怪我。”

“那你不会出去买啊！你回回都往里射，我、我怀孕了怎么办！”张昀红透了一双耳朵骂道。

“怀了就生呗。”

“刘昊然！”

“好好好，跟你开玩笑的，我等下就去买。”刘昊然失笑着吻他，“嫂嫂你喜欢什么类型和口味的？”

“滚蛋！”

“那我就按朵儿的爱好给你挑了。”

刘昊然说完之后没多久就出门去了。张昀松一口气地想自己总算能清静一会儿，便熄火舀了碗粥到沙发上去吃早餐。可没过一会儿，他就想起自己昨早被刘昊然压在这里吸奶舔穴的画面，顿时脸上一阵发红，受不住地推着婴儿床到旁边的餐厅里吃。可刚一进门，他就又想起自己前天晚上在这里被人弄了一身奶油，浑身上下被他舔吃了一遍，最后甚至还被干到泪崩。顿时迈出去的脚步就立刻收了回来，直接越过餐厅走到外面的露台上。

这回总算没有画面的男人叹气地在躺椅上坐下，安静地吃过了粥，又抱着孩子哄笑了一会儿，便有些敌不过温暖阳光的诱惑，靠在软垫上迷糊地睡了过去。

意识恍惚间，他觉得自己好像听到了一个开门声，紧接着有谁抱走了他的孩子。为人母的本能让他睁开眼睛想要起身查看，但很快一只手就覆上了他的双眼让他不要担心。隐隐认出了来人的张昀还是不放心地想要起来，可那落在唇上的亲吻与身上的爱抚迅速又让他睡了回去。

刘昊然浅笑着看了一眼熟睡的张昀，先把孩子带回屋内以免吹风着凉，然后陪着张昀在外面晒了一会儿太阳，等天阴之后才将他抱回了屋内。

张昀这一觉睡得很沉，午饭的时候刘昊然叫过他一次，没叫醒。中途给孩子喂奶的时候，他也只是皱了一下眉毛，并没有醒。刘昊然想也许自己这几天做得确实是有点多，张昀自从怀孕之后应该就没有过这样频繁的高强度性爱，一时半会吃不消也是正常的。既然这样，那就让你休息一会儿吧。刘昊然想着附身和他交换了一个深吻，直把人吻得双唇微肿时才舍得松口。

于是张昀就这么一直睡到了夜晚。之所以会慢慢醒来，是因为他感到了一阵酥麻的刺痒在下身处困扰。他不解地伸手摸了摸，却感到有什么抽吸了一下。突然的快感让他不自觉地呻吟，渐渐清醒过来的身体开始夹紧了双腿。

然而这时身下的人却放开了他，伴随着他起身靠近的动作，张昀的双腿也被迫往两边打开露出了下体。紧接着他感到一个熟悉的触感抵住了穴口，可随着他的不断推进，一种陌生又刺激的冰凉在身体里迅速窜开。

顿时紧张的张昀连忙夹紧双臀想把人推开，却反而一下被猛插了到底，紧接着快速地操弄起来。而这时他才惊觉除了陌生的冰凉刺激感还有一层凹凸不平的磨蹭搔刮感。就好像有一根不属于人类的阴茎插进了他的身体，带着惊人的凸点和刷毛，还有时而火辣时而冰凉的体液在肆意侵犯着他的身体。

被吓一大跳的张昀顿时完全清醒了过来，他惊恐地看着身上的刘昊然，双手紧抓着他的胳膊，仿佛很想问一句他到底戴了什么东西在肏他。可他又被人干得一个字说不出口，少年的粗壮正戴着一段软毛疯狂地洗刷他的敏感带，而对面的凸点则在同步磨蹭着他的软肉，硕大的龟头上甚至布满了一层粗短的毛刺，让他的每一次顶入都像是一场全方位的按摩，让他害怕的同时却又让他爽得不能自已。

“你、你到底——”实在是有点受不了的张昀还是忍不住开口。可压在他身上的少年却没有回答，只是一下抓起他的双腿直接翻折至两侧。

腰部几乎完全垂直悬空的张昀这下彻底看清了自己被入侵的私处模样，男人的粗壮套着一层质地透明模样狰狞的可怕东西，当他缓慢抽出的时候，张昀能清晰地感觉到嫩肉被一层层勾刮的强烈摩擦感，尤其靠近穴口的那一层媚肉，更是直接被翻出了体外然后再被狠狠地肏入。而最吓人的时，在贴近少年根部的地方，甚至有一处同样模样狰狞的凸起伸向了他前方被阴毛遮盖的阴蒂，随着少年的每一次插入摩擦，那东西都会精确无比地撞上他的阴核摩擦揉弄。

从来没用过这种东西的张昀不敢置信地爽怕出声，柔嫩的穴道仿佛不堪重负地极速颤栗。然而紧抓着他的少年却是一脸劣笑持续猛干，收紧的五指几乎要在他腿根处留下掐痕，粗挺的阴茎更是要将他玩坏一般用力地操干着软穴。

实在是被爽疯了的男人失控地哭出声来，他无助地抓紧了少年的手腕，指甲在他身上落下一道发烫的红痕。然而作为回答，少年却是突然深埋在他体内用力地前后磨蹭起来。一瞬紧绷的张昀毫无预兆地喷出了精液，淅沥的白浊几乎全数射进了他自己的嘴里，然后又随着恢复的挺动甩得他满胸满脸都是。

从来没受过这种折辱的张昀实在是没有颜面地双手捂脸，但是片刻他又被急迫地快感憋得几乎无法呼吸，不得已只能松开脸抓住枕头无声地抗议着。这时大概也是嫌累了的少年终于放松了压制，可他将自己抱起挂在身上后，紧贴的下身反而加剧了刷毛和他阴蒂上的可怕刺激感。

几乎瞬间就到达了高遍的男人崩溃地哭了出声，冒奶的双乳剧烈摇晃着摩擦少年的胸膛，坚挺的乳尖蹭得他又痒又麻，让人想不张嘴狠狠咬上一口都不行。顿时又翻倍的刺激爽得张昀哭哑了嗓子，持续高潮的身体无法承受地一直颤抖。被磨得仿佛破皮的阴蒂痛麻地抽搐不停，止不住的潮水已经顺着结合处溅湿了床单。甚至开始漏尿的身体无法控制感到一阵麻刺，全身上下都仿佛成了敏感带的人几乎完全崩溃。随着绝顶的高潮再一次冲破男人的极限，各种体液都在瞬间喷涌而出地浇湿了两人的身体。

彻底失神的张昀险些直接晕了过去，止不住的高潮甚至在少年抽离之后还在持续地抽搐喷水。男人这一脸被操透的模样让少年极其成就地笑了出声，还不打算就此停下的他迅速换上新的套套再次进入，这一次他把人翻了过来压在床上，借着后入更加深入地蹂躏起脆弱的宫口。

顿时怕得想逃的人抓紧了枕头就要往前爬，然而少年一下就扣住了他的手腕将他禁锢在原地。他紧抓着男人发白战栗的手掌，手指嵌进他指间与他十指紧扣。他贪婪地舔吻着男人的侧脸，舌头舔过他的眼角吞下他的眼泪，阴茎堵住他的宫口不让他轻易地把潮水喷泄出来。

“怎么样，爽不爽？”少年轻笑着咬住男人的耳朵低问，挺动的阴茎缓慢温和地磨蹭着他的敏感点。

“这种套叫狼牙棒，我第一次用它操朵儿的时候，一插他就哭，一动他就射，才干没两下就整个人泄到不行，最后哭着喊着求我停下来，反应可比你激烈多了。”

“你闭嘴、闭嘴……”

“可他最后还不是喜欢上了，隔三差五的就要缠着我求操，不干到他崩溃他都不让我停呢。”

“别说了、不要……”

“呵，嫂子你脸皮还真薄啊，这样你以后怎么跟朵儿一起玩，我还想着哪天一起操你们呢。”

张昀被刘昊然的话吓得浑身一抖，他不可置信地回头看他，然而比起愤怒更多的还是恐惧。

“你说什么、你疯了吗——”

“也许吧，但以后的事谁能说得准呢，说不定嫂子你还会给我生孩子呢。”刘昊然笑着猛地挺身一插，越发加快的速度一下就把张昀操得口水直流几乎失神。

那晚两人又来来回回地一直折腾到深夜。做得肚子打鼓的张昀甚至是骑在刘昊然的阴茎上被他喂完了一整碗粥的。随后两人又在厨房里交缠了许久。直到一通打进张昀手机的电话暂时打断了他们。

看到来电显示的瞬间张昀几乎浑身炸起，他慌张地推搡着刘昊然的肩膀想让他停下来，却反而被少年恶意接通了电话。顿时就不敢再动的张昀赶紧把话筒凑到耳边，他努力隐忍着嘴边的呻吟，手指紧抓着刘昊然的肩膀想让他放慢速度。然而被拉扯的意志还是让他无法集中精力去听刘源跟他说的话。没法他就只好在男人每次停顿的时候回一句简短的好或者知道了，然而直到电话挂断的那一刻，他都不知道刘源到底讲了什么，只记得刘昊然又一次抓着他的腿将他干到了高潮。

等到第二天清晨他半梦半醒地推开身上的刘昊然坐起来时，才终于想起昨晚刘源说的是他今天下午到家。顿时清醒的男人连忙一脚踹醒了刘昊然，紧接着拽下床上的被单床单枕套全部扔给了他，二话不说就把人赶去洗东西。打着哈欠的刘昊然宠笑地看着慌忙的张昀，抓了抓头发便听话地下楼去清洗床被。

没想到小半个月这么快就过去了。回来了也好，回来之后说不定这日子还会更刺激呢。刘昊然笑着舔了舔一侧的虎牙，只觉得自己迫不及待地想看到张若和张昀之后一起相处的美好画面了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章含张昀&张若无差情节

张若跟着刘源到家的时候，还不知道该怎么面对家里的两人，因而打过招呼之后就装累上楼了。没想到恋人回来之后居然连一个亲吻都没有给自己，疑惑的刘昊然不由感到不同寻常。他下意识看向一旁正和张昀亲热的刘源，不悦地兴师问罪道：“刘源，你是不是又让朵儿加班了？”

被问话的男人无语地看向自己弟弟，一副大人模样地教训道：“刘昊然，我跟你老婆是出去工作不是出去旅游的，加班有什么问题吗？”

“那你也不能不让他休息啊。你看他都累成什么样了。”

“你还好意思说我？我不是让你照顾好你嫂子吗，他怎么一脸没睡好的样子。”

“行了你们两个。”没想到话题还能扯到自己身上的张昀皱眉打断道，“一回家就吵，这有什么好吵的。工作加班跟带孩子睡不够都是正常的，谁累了谁自己会去休息，大家都是成年人，用不着你们瞎操心。”

突然被骂的两人一时都有些呆住，要知道张昀几乎从来不发脾气，就是在他以前还没那么好相处的时候，也只会冷嘲两句，从来没试过这样直白地表达不满。是真的太辛苦所以有点脾气暴躁吗？刘源不确定地看着张昀上楼的背影，尔后转向一旁的刘昊然也朝他问罪道：“你惹你嫂子了？”

“跟我有什么关系，嫂子这几天过得可舒服了。嗯、不过可能确实有一点累。”

“靠！我不是让你多在家帮忙吗？”刘源说着抬脚就是一踹，但被刘昊然灵活躲开了。

“我帮了呀！这几天孩子全是我带的！再说了，你不也折腾朵儿了吗，当我们扯平。”

“这他妈也能扯？臭小子你给我回来！刘昊然！”刘源虽然体能不错，也一直有在坚持运动锻炼，但此刻穿着西装皮鞋还开了一天车的他，和穿着背心短裤的体育特长生确实有一段差距，无奈就只好看着自家弟弟躲在楼梯转角处对自己做了个鬼脸然后迅速跑回了房间。

刘源一个白眼翻到天上，但还是大人有大量，决定不跟小孩子计较。毕竟再怎么说，他可是直到今天中午都还在人家老婆的体里抽插射精。他记得自己还特意不让张若洗澡，更不许他把里面的精液抠出来。所以这会儿张若上楼肯定不是睡觉，而是抓紧时间清理去了。

想着那只怕羞的小骚包此刻正满脸通红地缩在莲蓬头下，睫毛沾水地呜咽着咬紧双唇，白净修长的手指抠挖着软穴，淫水混着浓精一股一股地从他宫腔深处溢出……刘源就不由得舔唇一笑。小骚包这么怕羞，要是哪天在家里干他，应该会哭得更惨吧。想着刘源就好像把某项计划提上了日程一般，一边回味着这几日和张若的背德性爱，一边回房去看望张昀的状况。

而此时，已经先行回房的刘昊然果然在浴室里发现了张若的身影。跪在角落的男孩双腿大张地背对着他，白净的双手一只扶墙，一只正伸入体内缓慢地揉蹭着自己的穴道。透明的清液顺着他的手指打湿了手腕，那光是用听觉都能判断出的湿滑让刘昊然一下就起了兴奋的反应。他故意放轻脚步靠近张若，一边套弄着自己的勃起一边在他身后跪下，等到阴茎完全硬起之后再悄然抵上张若的穴口，趁他一下惊觉之时一举挺入，不容反抗地直接把人钉在阴茎上。

“昊然、昊——”有点受惊的张若紧张又刺激地呻吟出声，他下意识地想扭头确认身后的来人，便把手从体内抽了出来改去抱他的脖子。可刘昊然却握住了他的手腕张嘴含住了他的手指，舌头暧昧地舔过他的指甲缝和指间敏感处，又用力地吸了一口后，引导他把手重新放回体内。

“别停，接着弄，我跟你一起。”刘昊然低柔地说着，便握住张若的手与他一起进入了他的身体。少年粗糙的双指夹着男孩的手指一同蹭上了柔软的敏感带，那不同于单纯自慰的快感一下激起了男孩的旺盛情欲。随着动作的不断加快加重，让人酥麻的快感便迅速传遍了全身。情动的张若不自觉地软在少年怀里随他玩弄，可这时，少年的一句发问却让他瞬间绷紧了全身。

“朵朵，你里面怎么这么肿啊？”

张若猛一瞪眼，紧张的双穴都不自主心虚地收缩起来。

“没、没有啊……”他不敢看刘昊然地别过了脸去，本来就纤软的一团现在缩得更像是一团奶包。

可刘昊然却还是低笑着坚持着，他甚至故意磨蹭张若敏感的前列腺，用凹凸的冠沟反复勾摹着那一处，直把人干得浑身无力忍不住拉长脖子长吟时，才又猛地深入直插穴心。顿时剧烈收缩的肠道几乎咬得刘昊然动弹不得。在那一圈圈紧热嫩肉的簇拥下，少年并不难发现男孩的身体呈现出一种持续锻炼着的弹性感，微肿的软肉柔韧有力，湿热的吮吸让人浑身舒爽。这种状态怎么看都不像是空窗了小半个月的人应该有的生理反应。

“还不认啊，你自己没有感觉吗，以前一个星期不碰你，你都紧得跟处子一样，一插就疼，身体还绷得不行。这回都小半个月没做了，你却一点反应都没有，而且两边的肉都是肿的，尤其是前面，你看，我手指都快被你夹得动不了了。”刘昊然说着故意按上了张若的敏感点，指尖带着指甲轻轻地抠挖那处，结合着粗糙指腹的用力磨蹭，没一会儿就把人干得浑身痉挛渐近高潮。

“我、我没有、昊然、我真的没有……”害怕得不行的张若拼命摇头否认，却没有想过自己这样可能反而暴露了什么。

“朵朵，你的身体我最了解了，从你有初潮开始，手指、舌头、到后来的阴茎还有各种各样的道具，你说我操过你多少遍了？你有没有被别人碰过，我难道看不出来吗？”刘昊然咬着张若的脖子逐渐加快了身下的动作，剧烈的肏干一下将人逼上了悬崖，摇摇欲坠地挣扎在危险边缘。又爽又怕的张若呜咽着叫出了刘昊然的名字，情潮涌动的身体强撑着忍耐了片刻但最终还是溃败地泄了出来。

一下子舒爽的少年拉长了脖子享受地感叹一声，他低喘着气缓慢挺干着男孩湿热痉挛的甬道，等到他身体渐渐平复之后再抽出将他翻了过来。他拉开男孩的双腿，一条挂在肩上另一条压在他胸上，冒着前液的阴茎缓慢摩擦着他细嫩颤抖的肉唇。他刻意用龟头下的不平勾刮着敏感凸起的阴蒂，手指握住前端用力地下压反复揉弄。剧烈的刺激惹得男孩阵阵呻吟颤抖，止不住的清液一个劲往外冒，湿得两人的体毛都一阵凌乱打结。

“朵朵，你怎么连这里都肿了，还有上面，你的奶子都挺得快赶上嫂子了。”刘昊然恶劣地捏住了张若的乳头用力一蹭，不算温柔的动作配合着下身持续摩擦的挺动，两相结合的快感没过一会儿就把人激得又高潮了一次。随即少年立刻挺入了湿热冒水的软穴，迎着他的高潮进一步刺激他的身体。

他把人从地上抱起挂在身上，精瘦的手臂紧扣着他的后腰将人死死地摁在了阴茎之上。紧贴的下身随着快速的挺动不断此次摩擦，硬挺的阴茎和肿胀的阴蒂都被少年的身体揉得一阵酥麻爽快。然而此时，少年的一下深插却激得宫腔冒出了一股黏液，虽然混杂在丰沛的潮水中很难让人觉察到不对，但敏感如他们的两人还是瞬间就意识到这可能会是什么了。

没想到自己居然还没洗干净的张若顿时怕得哭出声来。他就像是故意模糊刘昊然的感官一样，突然卖力地自己摆起了腰，仿佛想借激烈的快感来让刘昊然转移他那可怕的洞察力和注意力。然而并不吃他这套的少年只是配合着让自己尽情享受了一段，随后再在男孩无力的时候紧抓着他再度深入，甚至故意顶压着宫口反复磨蹭，直到把里面残存的精液全部挤压出来为止。

“朵朵。”刘昊然眯着眼睛勾唇笑道。

怀里的人那时已经哭花了脸，整个人可怜兮兮地抱紧了他战栗不停。

“老婆，你出差这段时间，该不会跟我哥做了点什么吧？”

“昊然！昊然——”

“都不喊老公了？”

“老公、呜、老公、我、嗯！啊、老公——”

突然加速的抽插直接打断了张若的话，凶猛袭来的快感让他大脑发胀地几乎无法思考。可怜的男孩就像个玩偶一样被少年抓在怀里反复肏干，连日来几乎没有停歇的性欲快感让他很快就控制不住地泄了出来。精液混着潮液一下全冲在刘昊然的阴茎上，生理的舒爽加上心理的刺激让他兴奋得心脏狂跳，浑身的肌肉在这一刻都因为扭曲的快感而紧绷起来。高潮爆发的那一刻，汹涌的精液争先恐后地冲过宫颈直入宫腔，微凉的刺激伴随着对冲的快感让张若忍不住哭着又去了一遍。

“老婆，我哥操你的时候你是不是也像现在这样爽得又哭又叫的？”刘昊然劣笑着问道，硬挺的阴茎一下一下地捣弄着穴心，把高潮不停的男孩干得哭吟不止。

“老公、呜、昊然、老公……”又辱又怕的张若抱紧了刘昊然拼了命地摇臀讨好他。

一下被磨得浑身过电的少年忍不住骂了句脏话，他发狠地用手掌刮着张若的屁股，把人打得一抽一抽地喷着水，同时紧咬着他的脖子骂道：“骚货！你就是这么勾引我哥操你的吗？你们都做了多少次，啊？你都让他射进去了对不对！”

“我没有、呜，我没有、我真的没有……”哭得稀里哗啦的人躲在刘昊然怀里一个劲地摇头否认，却也不知道他到底是在否认刘昊然说过的某句话还是全部。

然而这时少年却意味不明地笑了，他轻抚着男孩的脸庞，没有回应也没有继续责骂，只是安静地看着他一个人哭。等张若哭得眼泪都快干涸的时候，刘昊然才温柔吻上了他的眼睛，安抚他的情绪。

“好啦，别哭了。”刘昊然浅笑着摩挲男孩的背部，又捧着他的脸深深地吻住了他的双唇反复吮吸。这时忽然不懂了的男孩迷茫地看他，依然有些惊慌害怕的双眼扑闪怜人的水光，简直好看得像个易碎的瓷娃娃。刘昊然看着心里喜欢得紧，忍不住地就又吻了他一口，把人牢牢地圈在怀里爱抚。

“我跟你说笑呢，你怎么还当真了。”少年笑闹着突然道，男孩瞬时惊讶地抬起头看他，竟分不清他到底是现在在跟他说笑，还是之前在跟他说笑。

可刘昊然并没有做过多的解释，他只是宠溺地捏了捏张若的脸，舌头轻舔着他柔软的嘴唇，说道：“朵儿，我们结婚吧。”

张若顿时更呆了。他张大嘴不可置信地看着刘昊然，完全不知道自己该做什么回应。

但刘昊然好像没有在意，只是自顾自地继续道：“本来我们就说好了，等大学毕业就结婚。现在离毕业就差一两个月，我们可以开始准备了。你觉得呢？”

“你——”张若忽然觉得鼻子好酸，他热着眼眶激动地看向刘昊然，还是不敢相信地问道，“你真的要跟我结婚吗？”

“废话，不然呢。而且我觉得我们可以不用再避孕了。”刘昊然抚摸着张若的脸颊温柔笑道。顿时开了花的男孩激动地抱紧了他连连点头，仿佛害怕少年会反悔一样，想都不想就全部答应了他。

“我听你的！我全都听你的！”

刘昊然失笑地揉了揉他的头发，故意调侃道：“你就这么想给我生宝宝吗？”

“当然，我什么都想给你。”张若说着撒娇一样地吻上了刘昊然的嘴唇，“昊然、老公，你快点让我怀孕好吗。”

“这么着急啊，怎么，害怕自己怀上别人的？”

“我！”

“噗，跟你开玩笑呢，别紧张。”

刘昊然笑着安抚道，然而张若的心还是扑通扑通地一直狂跳。他看着面前貌似若无其事的少年，心里却不知为何只觉得隐隐不安。

那天后来他们下楼吃饭的时候，心虚的张若总是有意无意地打量着刘昊然看刘源的眼神，然而少年就好像真的完全没有多想一样，还是照常地会和他哥斗嘴说笑。难道真的是自己想多了？他真的没有发现？浴室里说的全都是开玩笑逗他的？张若不安地咬着筷子苦恼道，却不想这时刘昊然突然放下碗筷，一本正经地挺直腰干咳了两下。

顿时所有的人都把目光集中在他身上，张若和张昀没有说话，刘源则是挑眉问了句他又在故弄玄虚什么。刘昊然闻言一笑，突然拉起张若的手，和他十指紧扣并举高高地给大家看到。

“我和朵儿决定结婚了！”刘昊然开心地宣布道，剩下三人都略显讶异地看着他。张若主要是没想到他会以这种方式宣布，剩下两人则主要是觉得信息来得有点太突然，虽然他们都已经知道这两个人本来打算大学毕业就结婚，也都算默许了这场婚事，但没想到他们连个求婚仪式都没有，直接跳到了宣布结婚的这一步。

“咳，你们确定了就好。时间地点定下来后别忘了通知双方家长。”最后先反应过来的还是刘源。

“这我当然知道。对了哥，你今晚有空吗，咱俩聊聊呗，就婚礼的事。”因为当初刘源和张昀结婚的时候，婚礼的一切事宜都是由刘源操办的，因此刘昊然说的这句话完全没让在场的人多想。

可刘源到底是从小看着他大的亲哥哥，这头狼崽子方才眼里闪过的一丝精光，可没那么容易逃过他的双眼。正好，他也有话想找刘昊然谈谈，便笑着应了下来。

晚饭过后，张若主动承包了善后的活，此刻正在厨房里洗着碗。一旁刚喂过奶的张昀拿着水果刀在安静地削着苹果，只是那不时往张若身上飘的眼神让人总觉得他好像有什么想说。然而张若等了半天也没等来张昀的开口，只好亲口问道：“哥，你怎么了？”

“我——”张昀欲言又止地看着张若，有些不太自然地切下半个苹果递给张若。

正好洗完碗的张若擦干净手接过了苹果，转过身来靠在料理台旁和他站近了一些，关心地看着他道：“你是不是有什么想跟我说？”

张昀咬了口苹果，食不滋味地嚼了两口，内心挣扎着到底要不要多嘴，但还是忍不住想确认道：“你、真的决定要和刘昊然结婚吗？”

“对啊。”张若开心地笑道，有些不明所以地看着自己哥哥，突然紧张道，“你该不会要反对吧？”

“我只是想让你考虑清楚。”

“考虑什么呀……”张若有点摸不着头脑地问道，“我们都在一起这么久了。再说，你之前不也同意我们结婚吗？”

“我不是不同意，我就是——”张昀实在是不知道该怎么和张若开口，只好委婉地提醒道，“你有没有想过，你了解的刘昊然，可能不完全是真正的他？”

张若疑惑地皱眉，他不解地看着面前的张昀，不知怎么的忽然觉得哥哥好像和之前不太一样了。“哥，你以前不是从来都不管我和昊然的事吗？你说你跟他不熟，所以不方便评价他。也跟我说过，只要是我喜欢的，你都不会反对。你现在怎么突然管起我们来了？”

“我——”张昀忽然紧张地抓住了手里的苹果。这个从刚才就只被咬过一口的水果，现在都已经有些氧化地发黄起来。

“哥，你是不是知道些什么？昊然做了什么吗？还是他惹你生气了？”

“你想什么呢，哥就是提醒你两句。结婚是一件大事，哥不希望你后悔。”张昀有些生硬地为自己圆场道。

张若闻言还是狐疑地皱了皱眉。“哥，你看着好心虚啊。”

张昀心里一颤，几乎就要拿不住手里的苹果。他仿佛就要装不下去地上前了半步，手心甚至有些冒汗地抓住了张若的手腕。“朵儿，我——”

“哥，你身上怎么有昊然的味道啊？”

张昀顿时脸色煞白，手一下就松开了张若。

“嗯，真的有，我刚还以为是我闻错了。”张若闻言下意识就想和他拉开距离，可张若反而抓住了他凑近来深吸了一口气，“你也开始用这种沐浴露了吗？”

张昀本来差点就要坦白了，可听到张若最后一句话的时候，他又一下把话都吞了回去。他心虚紧张地看着张若不带一丝怀疑的双眼，不知怎么的突然就控制不住自己用力抱紧了他。小小被吓了一跳的张若意外地看着身前的张昀，本能地回抱着他拍了拍他的后背。

“哥，你到底怎么了？这是什么哺乳期综合征吗？”

“闭嘴。”张昀没好气地说了他一句，然而心里却还是为自己对弟弟的隐瞒感到了深深地罪恶感和想要补偿他的心态。

然而张若却好像对他的内心痛苦毫不知情，只知道笑着调侃他道：“哥，你自从怀孕有孩子之后真的变了好多啊，你以前从来不主动抱我的，我要抱你你还一脸嫌弃呢。”

“朵儿，哥哥爱你。”

张昀突然的告白让张若一顿，敏感的男孩很快就收敛了玩笑的语气用力地抱紧了张昀，真诚地回道：“我也爱你。”

张昀深呼吸了一口气，总算冷静下来地松开了张若。这时候的他已经恢复了以往那个大家长的模样，略带欣慰但又牵挂地注视着自己的亲弟弟。他轻抚了一下张若肉软的脸颊，把自己那半个没吃过几口的苹果也递给了他，虽然已经有些氧化发酸了，但他知道他们兄弟之间从来不会在意这些细节。

“你如果真的考虑清楚了，结婚就结婚吧。哥哥祝福你们。”

张若开心地接过苹果咬了一大口，甜甜地嗯了一声后忽然凑前去吻了张昀一下。没料到这个的张昀被他小小地吓了一跳，但也没有生气，只是略有些无奈地责怪了他一眼。于是持宠而娇的男孩笑得越发开心了，也不顾这里是家里的公共场合，直接搂着张昀的脖子就吻了上去。

比他年长的男人身材要比他高大一些，虽然差得不多，但张若还是仰起了头，几乎整个人压在张昀的身上。有些支撑不住他重量的男人被迫靠上了身后的冰箱，一只手半扶着张昀的腰，另一只手轻轻地用力想要推开他。可被拒绝的男孩反而将他抱得更紧，灵活的舌头就跟小蛇一样钻进他嘴里一顿翻搅。苹果的酸甜很快就在两人唇间弥漫开来，亲密交缠的身体与体温勾起了一些他们青少年时期的桃色记忆。

那是一段他们谁都没有提起过的经历，在那些炎炎夏日的夜里，趁着父母不在家的时候，身体初熟的他们在张若的坚持下一起观看了某些动作小电影。从来没接触过这些的张昀被搞得浑身不自在，然而却又抑制不住本能地兴奋起来。他不懂又羞耻地想要隐藏自己的身体变化，却不料被他弟弟抢先一步地抓住了破绽的把柄。直到那个时候张昀才知道，张若这些年把自己关在卧室里还有浴室里半天不出来的时候到底都在做些什么。

被回忆里的画面弄得脸上发烫的张昀实在是受不住地推开了张若，他轻喘着用手擦了擦湿润的嘴唇，双腿不自然地并拢着躲避张若的磨蹭。然而爱玩的男孩却是舔着嘴唇又逼近了他，单纯但又勾人的嗓音低吟着几句挑逗的话，撒娇地双手再一次搂着他的脖子抱了上来。

“哥，我们都好久没玩过了。你不能有了老公儿子就不要弟弟啊。”

“你别闹！”张昀红透了脖子责备道，“你想做找刘昊然去！”

“那怎么能一样！昊然再好，他也不是你啊。哥，我们偷偷玩一次呗，趁他们现在都在书房里。”

“不行，你别、嗯、张若！”

“你要是不答应，我就去告诉姐夫你和昊然睡过了。”

“！！！？”张昀忽然全身一惊，一下褪了血色地瞪住张若。

然而男孩只是噗地一声狂笑了出来，吓得张昀猛一回神，这才意识到他是在跟自己开玩笑。

“盒盒盒、哥你刚才的反应、盒盒盒、鹅、鹅——”欠抽的张若笑得前仰后翻，然而张昀此刻只想狠狠地把人摁倒抽他屁股。

“你还有脸笑！这种事也是能拿来开玩笑的吗！”张昀又惊又怒地骂道。

“那我也没想到你会吓成这样啊。”张若还是在那里没心没肺地笑道，但总算慢慢收敛了笑容，拍着他的肩膀道，“不过我是说真的，你要是不答应我，我就去跟姐夫造谣。你就答应我嘛，我们又不是没做过。反正又不插进去，你怕什么？”

“我们是兄弟，这种事——”

“不就互相打个飞机嘛，你以为他俩没做过吗。”

“你有那么安分吗？”张昀哼声质疑道。

“那我们、跟一般人、不一样嘛……”张若心虚地为自己辩解道。

“下次再说吧，我还得做宵夜呢。”

“你每次都敷衍我。”张若不慢地嘟囔道。

“不是、我说你男朋友就这么不行吗？”

“谁不行了！你老公才不行！”

“那你怎么一天天的还这么饥渴？”

“都说了跟你做和跟他做那感觉不一样嘛！怎么说一百遍了你还是不懂呢！木鱼脑袋！”张若气道。

“啧！臭小子你讨打是吧！”

“唉你干嘛！谋杀亲弟啊！”眼看着张昀举起手边的擀面棍就要敲他，张若顿时鬼吼着往厨房门外跑，却也不看路，一冒头就直接撞在了某堵肉墙上，撞得两边都同时哎哟一声，十分狼狈地倒在了地上。

一时之间屋里诡异地安静。厨房里的张昀意外地看着门口处摔得生疼的两人，下意识地放下了手里的“凶器”。而厨房外的刘昊然则是挑眉注视着地上的两人，眼里的玩味似笑非笑地对上了张若的双眼。顿时就意识到自己撞到谁的张若连忙鲤鱼打挺地坐起身来，一脸心虚抱歉又讨好地朝刘源笑了笑。被他第二次弄倒的刘源没好气地瞪了他一眼，撑着地起身后嫌弃地拍了拍身上的灰尘，直接越过他走进厨房去洗手。

“你说你，这么大人了怎么还是冒冒失失的。”刘昊然轻戳了一下张若的小脑袋道，伸手把人从地上拉了起来。

张若卖乖地朝他笑了笑，十分精明地转移了话题问道：“你们谈完了？”

“嗯，简单聊了聊，因为时间差不多就在暑假嘛，他就建议我先把地点定下来，你有什么想法吗？”刘昊然问道。

“我都行，你看着办吧。”张若十分好说话地笑道。

“那我改天弄些图片，我们一起挑。”刘昊然道，“对了，你们刚刚是不是在厨房里吵什么，怎么了？”

“啊、没什么、私事。”

“私事？连我都不能说吗？”刘昊然好奇道。

“那你跟你哥又在书房里说了什么？”张若反问道。

“婚礼的事啊。”刘昊然坦然答道。

“那我们就是在聊以前的事。”

“我怎么觉得你在敷衍我呢？”刘昊然皱眉道。

“你想多了，吃不吃苹果？”张若笑着把还拿在手里的小半个苹果递给刘昊然。然而那显然已经被啃过好几口的，而且已经氧化得很严重的模样实在是叫人不敢恭维，更别提这东西刚刚可能还掉过地上。刘昊然果断地拒绝，并干脆地替他扔掉了这破玩意儿。

“哎你干嘛呢，那可是我哥削给我的苹果！”张若佯装不满道。

“你要想吃，我再给你削一个。”刘昊然头也不回道。

“别削了，洗洗手过来吃汤圆吧。”这时厨房里的张昀插话道，只见他正端着一锅冒香的酒糟汤圆往餐厅方向走。顿时就馋了的张若立刻跑进厨房洗手，紧接着端好餐具跟上。留在后头的两人都不由得挑眉看向他兴奋的背影，心里不知在想什么的刘源玩味地勾了下嘴角，对着前方的刘昊然调侃道：“你这老婆，胃口够大的。”

“那是，他就一喂不饱的小馋鬼。”

“那也不一定。”刘源悠悠地跟来一句，却也没有多说，只是和刘昊然擦肩而过了。

刘昊然含笑看了一眼他哥哥的背影，又看了一眼正在盛汤圆的张氏兄弟，不知怎么地，脑子里突然就回响起刚才和刘源谈过话。

看样子，这个家还真的是要热闹起来了。


	6. Chapter 6

“你还不睡吗？”

宵夜过后，张昀先收拾好餐厅和厨房，再回到房间洗澡更衣。按照以往的习惯，刘源出差回来的头一个晚上都会睡得比较早，而且都是不等他的。张昀因此没有了要赶时间的压力，便放任自己在浴缸里多泡了一会儿，让沐浴露的气息可以彻底盖过刘昊然在他身上留下的味道。

可大意的他却一时忘了，刘源在今天下午的时候就已经抱过他一次，如果张若能闻出来他身上的味道，那和他接触更亲密的刘源怎么可能没闻出来。

这个问题，一直到张昀出来发现刘源还醒着的时候，才忽然在他脑里敲响警钟。他看着床上正在低头看书，显然是在等他的丈夫，狂跳的心脏便感到止不住的慌张。心虚的张昀忽然有点不敢靠近，于是他假装要吹头发地拿出抽屉里的吹风机，同时装作若无其事地闲问了一句怎么还不睡，暗地里则在通过镜子紧密地关注着刘源的每一个反应，想看看他是不是发现了什么。

可张昀没料到刘源一上来就对上了镜子里的他，仿佛早有预料一般，吓得张昀迅速收回视线不敢再看。刘源没有回答他的问题，只是合上书安静地看他吹头发。被紧盯着的张昀只觉得如坐针毡，他甚至不安地出了一身的汗，整个人又热又冷的，无力得几乎连吹风机都抓不住。

终于心里有鬼的人还是撑不下去地停掉了吹风，他率先盖上镜子，然后把吹风收好，又磨蹭着摆弄了一下桌上的杂物，见刘源依然还在等他，才认命地起身朝他走去。

“你刚刚怎么洗了这么久？”刘源看着上床的张昀问道，带笑的双眼装作没看到男人一瞬停顿的动作。

“我泡了个澡。”张昀简略答道，躺下后便由着刘源将他搂进怀里。

“嗯、能闻出来，味儿都变了。”张昀的身体一下绷紧，他不由握拳抵在刘源胸前，直到听完男人的后半句才算松一口气，“更香了。”

可张昀还没松懈半分钟，刘源的下一个问题就让他又紧张起来。

“对了，我下午的时候就想问了，屋里的被子怎么都换了？”

张昀垂下双眼，不敢直视刘源地回道：“孩子今天在床上吐奶了，我就顺便都换了。”

“好好的怎么会吐奶呢，不是生病了吧？”

“应该只是喂太饱了，没事，你别担心。”

“刘昊然喂的？”

张昀一下握紧了拳头，不知刘源为什么会提起刘昊然的名字来，也不知自己该如何回应。但好在刘源只当他是默认了地训斥了少年两句。张昀暗自松一口气，实在是有点不想再谈下去地劝刘源休息。

刘源看出了他眼里想要努力藏起来的焦虑和疲劳，温柔地朝他浅笑后，便关上灯如他所愿地准备休息。然而在入睡之前，坏心的男人还是忍不住问了一句：“你有没有觉得，这个家好像有什么不一样了？”张昀听完瞬间睡意全无，他不安地看向刘源，想知道他到底在暗指些什么，可那个时候刘源已经闭眼睡熟了。

得不到答案的张昀一整夜都没睡好。他突然想起晚上刘昊然曾经找刘源谈过话，顿时就管不住自己的思绪到处乱飘。最终在翌日清晨他抓住了早起看孩子的刘昊然，趁着刘源已经外出晨练而张若还没睡醒的空隙，把人拽进厨房一番质问。

“你昨晚是不是跟你哥说了什么。”

张昀的语气和神情都十分紧张，但对面的刘昊然却是一脸无辜地眨了眨眼睛。

“你指的是什么？”

“你知道我在说什么！”张昀气急败坏道。

刘昊然恍然大悟，笑问：“怎么了？我哥昨晚和你说什么了吗？”

“你别给我岔开话题，你到底有没有告诉他！”

“你让我喝奶我就告诉你。”

“你！”张昀握紧了拳头仿佛又想揍他，然而内心挣扎了片刻他还是屈辱地咬紧嘴唇转身去拿杯子。可没想刘昊然一上来就拽住了他，紧接将他抱起放在料理台上，手抓着他的衣服下摆一下就裸露了他的双乳。

“嫂子的奶还是要这样吃才有味道，拿什么杯子嘛。”厚颜无耻的少年抓住了男人的双乳揉弄挤压，不顾他咒骂推搡的挣扎，张嘴就直接咬住一边的乳头肆意玩弄起来。

一下被惊到的张昀本能地整个缩成一团，他用力抓紧刘昊然的头发，整个背像弯弓一样拱起。可他再怎么躲也逃不过被少年咬住胸乳用力吮吸的命运。贪婪的少年几乎将整张脸埋进他的胸口，鼻梁顶入他的乳肉，双唇紧裹着他的乳晕。粗糙的舌头用力反复地磨蹭敏感的乳尖，舌尖快速拨弄张开的奶孔，仿佛想顶进去一样用力戳刺着他的出奶口。被吃得浑身发热的张昀忍不住呻吟出声，每当刘昊然用力地抽吸奶液的时候，激烈的快感都会让他不自主地往后撤退。然而少年总会在这时用齿尖叼住他的乳粒，借着尖锐的疼痛逼他认命地投降听话。

直到一边的奶汁被吸走了大半过后，小有满足的少年才算大发慈悲地放开他转向另外一边。这时深知男人不会再躲的他动作也变得不再那么有侵略性，只是依然恶劣地用舌头反复舔弄挑蹭他的敏感乳粒，就像吃糖一样含住他的胸肉又吮又咬。

“你、你别光顾着、吃啊……”虽然刘源出去晨练一时半会肯定回不来，可是楼上的张若什么时候会醒可说不准，这要万一被撞个正着，那他以后还有什么颜面去面对他的亲弟弟。

可面对张昀的催促，刘昊然却是毫不在意。“你急什么呢，朵儿没有八点都不会醒的。”少年胸有成竹地保证道，双唇包住男人的胸乳用力一吸，又是一口香浓争先涌入了口中。

“你、少废话，昨晚、你到底、嗯——”突然被抱起的双腿让张昀本能地后仰下去，顿时惊慌的他连忙踢腿要阻止刘昊然。可少年只是惩罚般用力抽打他的屁股，紧接着拽掉他的裤子将他翻折压在料理台上。瞬间预感到什么的男人绷紧身体想要表露抗拒，可少年还是将他的脸埋进了腿间。挺翘的鼻尖顶开细嫩的双唇，伸出的舌头自穴口一路舔上龟头，少年贪婪地呼吸着男人私处的气息，用自己的唇舌一点点仔细品尝他的味道，然后含住半勃的分身轻轻吮吸，待男人勃起之后再全部吞入吮吸起来。

少年的口腔湿热而又紧致不平，粗糙的舌头配合凹凸的上颚同时刺激磨蹭致命的敏感点。阵阵舒爽的快感让张昀呻吟出声，他喘息着按住少年的后脑，停不下的腰越来越快地在他口中挺动。他努力说服自己，这只是为了让刘昊然尽快结束这荒唐的一切，而绝不是他败给了快感只想一心寻求更多。

高潮爆发的瞬间，张昀就觉得自己好像被抽空了一样，整个人都酥软了下来。他无力瘫倒在料理台上，双腿不自觉地并拢，想着总算结束了地闭上双眼。可这时一根粗挺突然埋入了腿间，借着溅在上方的体液用力磨蹭起来。坚挺的龟头自斜下方摩擦着穴口阴蒂一路网上，凹凸的冠沟刮蹭敏感的肉粒，粗壮的血管持续刺激湿泞的下身。被操得又爽又麻的身体烧起一阵火热，痉挛的双腿忍不住夹得更紧。于是那激烈的快感一下越发加剧，随着少年大开大合的挺动又一次将男人逼近了高潮。

“嫂嫂今天真乖啊，本来我还想操进去射一次的，就当奖励一下你好了，我教你怎么用外面潮吹。”

“不！不要！你、住手、啊……”

陡然加速的肏干开始集中全力冲向肿胀的肉粒，饱胀的龟头顶着阴核一顿蛮横碾压，凹陷的冠沟几乎将那处勾刮得翻倒变形。剧烈抽搐着的下体显然已经濒临极限，电击般的高潮让张昀浑身紧缩。然而这一切距离少年的结束还有很长一段路。

勃发的阴茎持续不断地蹂躏颤痛的小豆粒，那根本叫人无法忍受的过激快感让张昀失控地哭喊出声。他激烈地扭动挣扎起来，却始终被少年紧抓着动弹不得。震颤的宫腔连带着尿道渐渐突起一阵电击的刺麻，逐渐漏液的洞口让男人羞怕地绷紧了全身。

清晰感觉到高潮逼近的张昀崩溃地哽咽出声。随着大脑的一瞬空白，强烈的冲击一下刷过了他的全身让他失控地泄出。大量的淫液顺着尿道阴道同时喷涌四溅，过敏的阴蒂甚至被射出的精液激得再一次受惊，逼得张昀在一片混乱之中又哑叫着再去了一次。

顽劣的少年满意地看着男人自己身下变得荒淫迷乱，喷薄的阴茎缓慢磨蹭着他通电般战栗的下体。直到最后一滴精液也被他完全榨出，才算满足地在他穴里蹭擦干净，然后替他整理好两人的衣服。

“刚才那一下很爽吧，只要再多练习几次，嫂嫂你以后就能靠阴蒂潮吹了。”刘昊然轻笑着抱起张昀，贪婪地吻住他双唇一阵轻咬吮吸。

“噢对了，差点忘记，我昨晚可是一个字都没有跟我哥说噢。”是他自己发现的，那可不能怪我。刘昊然隐藏着后半句的真相，坏心地把张昀继续蒙在鼓里。

这是在昨晚，他和刘源各自摊牌之后一起说好的约定。暂时不把真相告诉张昀和张若，继续让他们担惊受怕一会儿，等玩得差不多了，再慢慢假装撞破，揭穿真相。

所以对不起了嫂子，就让我们再欺负你们一阵吧。刘昊然想着又凑上前再亲了张昀一口，直到张若喊他的声音从客厅传来，他才应声离开厨房。

“嗯？原来你在家啊，我还以为你出去锻炼了呢。”刚起时永远像是没睡醒的张若软绵绵地靠进刘昊然怀里。宠爱他的少年温柔地亲吻他的额头，揉揉他的软毛，然后才一脸认真地捧起他的脸查看，确定这人真的洗漱过了才奖励地吻了吻他的嘴唇。

顿时笑起来的张若撒娇地抱住他回吻一口，两人就这样像两块分不开的橡皮糖不断缠吻着对方，粘粘乎乎的直到被晨练回来的刘源打断。一进门就看到两人抱在一起互伸舌头的男人嫌弃地啧了一声，立刻分开的两人一个莫名心虚地躲起半个身子，另一个则是相当大方无畏地挑眉看向刘源。总觉得有什么不对的张若心里直痒但又不敢深究，最后还是相当怂样地跑进厨房帮忙张罗早餐，免得自己被无辜牵连，却不知，自己早就成了两人狩猎的对象。

眼看着猎物弹着他那不存在的小圆尾巴一蹦一蹦地跑走，两位猎人也就收起了不必要的较量气场。刘源拽下脖子上的毛巾擦了把汗，走进厨房和张昀打过招呼才上楼去洗澡。只是在离开之时，不安分的手忽然用力抓了下张若的屁股，瞬间就把人吓掉了手里的马铃薯，惊得一旁的张昀连忙过来查看，还以为他是不小心烫到了。

心虚的张若连忙摆手安抚他，见张昀没有多想才松一口气地回头瞄向刘源。然而那时人早就走远了，他甚至还不小心对上了进来帮忙的刘昊然，吓得赶紧稳住双手，以免再发生什么意外。

“你怎么了，看到我这么惊讶？”刘昊然好笑地问道。

“没、没什么。”张若连连摇头否认，又急中生智地拽住刘昊然和他一起去餐厅做土豆泥。他本想的是刘源如果看到他和刘昊然单独在一起，应该会收敛一点不敢碰他。然而当他发现这个男人端着咖啡在他对面坐下的时候，他才意识到自己究竟有多天真。

刚洗过澡的男人浑身都冒着热气，就连脚上的温度都要比平常高一些。当他的脚掌贴上敏感的下体时，微烫的热度几乎惊得张若险些弹起。男孩紧张万分地抓紧了手里的马铃薯，他哀求般看向对面的男人，夹紧双腿示意他不要乱来。然而男人根本看都没看他一眼，只顾着低头阅读平板上的新闻，同时趾尖挑拨着男孩的下体，用若有似无的酥麻刺激他敏感的神经。

其实这样的撩拨在生理上并不能产生多大的快感，但是在心理上却能给张若造成很强的暗示。一想到自己正在未婚夫的身旁接受另一个男人的挑逗，而这个男人还是他未婚夫的亲哥哥，他亲哥哥的丈夫，怕羞但又闷骚的男孩便情不自禁地感到一阵耻辱和兴奋。渐渐有点坐不住的张若甚至夹紧双腿磨蹭起来。他一边小心翼翼地观察刘昊然的神情，仿佛想跟他求助但又害怕被他发现，一边又控制不住自己去压在刘源的脚上，用自己的阴部去磨蹭他的指甲边缘。

这样一来二去之后，明显的凉意便在刘源趾尖漫开。没想到张若真的会湿的他有些意外地笑看了他一眼。既然被玩的人都这么起劲了，那他也不妨配合一下。想着刘源便轻弹了一下拇趾，圆滑的指甲在那人敏感处勾刮了一下，瞬间的快感激得男孩险些叫出声来。红透双耳的张若咬紧嘴唇缩成一团，在刘源越发放肆的动作中，手里的工具都已经有些失控地在沙拉碗上撞出不太和谐的清脆响声。

可一旁的刘昊然好像还是没有觉察到异样。他甚至先行完成了土豆泥，然后起身去厨房拿余剩的材料跟酱汁。少年的离开瞬间给了男人机会变本加厉地玩弄起来。一下加重的动作让男孩忍不住用手捂住了嘴巴颤抖呻吟。男人的脚尖按压着穴口反复搔刮，趾腹抵住充血的凸起不断揉弄。逐渐漫开的酥麻叫男孩不自觉张开双腿，眼神迷茫的他甚至在一阵自主摆腰的动作中开始渐近高潮。

碗里的土豆此刻已经被他彻底遗忘，喷薄的快感甚至霸占了他全部的理智。高潮爆发的瞬间男孩不禁仰头哑叫，压抑的喘息哽在喉咙一阵收缩，伴随着下身肌肉的不断颤抖，让人上瘾的愉悦就像电流一样迅速窜遍了全身。

等到刘昊然端着大碗小碗从厨房里出来时，张若已经有些失神地呆坐在桌旁喘息不断，握着餐具的双手阵阵微颤，下垂的眼帘仿佛还有些微红。湿润的睫毛一簇一簇地抖着，虽不曾哭过，但也能看出已经被狠狠折腾过一番。

而那时，刘源正好端着空掉的咖啡杯从张若身旁走开，在刘昊然的角度看来两人好像并没有过接触，但他敢肯定他们已经做过什么。果然，当他在张若身旁坐下的时候，一阵几乎难以觉察的嗡鸣声一下钻进他的耳朵，与此同时男孩立刻紧张地并上双腿正襟危坐。显然，他是在刻意隐藏那颗刚被塞进他内裤里的情趣小玩具。

啧，还真是够可爱的。

刘昊然恶劣地笑着想道，一把勾住张若的脖子把人带进怀里。瞬间吓得瞪大双眼的男孩一脸慌张地看着他，惹得他又怜惜又想欺负地低头吻住他的双唇。与此同时他把手伸进男孩的裤子，一下摸上那颗跳蛋，还偏要往他受不了的地方用力按了几下。果然，男孩瞬间抽搐着浑身抖了起来，夹杂着哭腔的呻吟全部揉碎在他们的唇间，并最终被刘昊然尽数卷进嘴里吞下，安静且干净得不留一丝痕迹。

“小坏蛋，你还随身带着这东西？什么时候放进去的？”刘昊然轻咬着张若微肿的嘴唇问道，手指夹住那小东西缓慢地磨蹭着湿透的阴户，不时地还故意往那穴里戳刺。

“我、不是、我——”张若紧张又怕羞地想要否认，却又不知道该怎么解释，只好默认地抱紧刘昊然钻进他怀里。

“骚。”刘昊然笑骂着拍了下他的屁股，手指夹着那震动的小东西又挪回原来紧贴着阴蒂的位置，然后带着张若走进洗手间里清洗双手。

男孩原本以为少年带他进来是要抱他，却没想到竟然只是单纯的洗手。心虚的男孩顿时就感到一阵莫名恐惧，他紧张地抓住少年的胳膊急切地问他，那过于直白的问话惹得少年一阵想笑，实在是觉得他可爱极地狠狠吻了他一下。

“你就这么想挨操？一会都忍不了吗？”

“我不是那个意思……”张若脸红否认。

“那就别着急。今天是周末，家里人这么齐，要做也得等晚上啊。放心，我今晚一定把你喂饱。”

张若闻言就知道刘昊然并没有怀疑他，才安心地点点头，讨好地在他唇上轻啄了一口。

刘昊然宠溺地揉了揉他头顶的软毛，突然想起什么地提醒他道：“对了，避孕药记住别吃了。还有你怎么这么冒失，不是跟你说过紧急的和常规的不能同时吃吗，你怎么又忘了。”

“你翻我的出差行李了？”才刚松一口气的张昀顿时惊道，立刻就想起自己回来之前忘记毁灭证据了。其实他那天早上也是真慌了才会吃紧急避孕药，后来才意识到自己根本不需要这样做。可就在张昀懊恼着自己的粗心和冲动时，刘昊然的一句发问就吓得他顿时发凉全身紧绷。

“那药是你出差的时候吃的？”刘昊然眯起眼睛紧盯着张若道，“你跟别人睡了？”

“不是！我没有！”张若连忙抓紧刘昊然道，“是以前吃的，我只是出差的时候顺便带上了。我都不知道我还拿了这药，是吃药的时候才发现的。”他紧张地一顿解释，却反而引来刘昊然怀疑的眼神。

“我怎么觉得你这么心虚呢？”

“我、我——”张若怕得手心都开始冒汗了，一双唇拼命打结，支吾了半天却连一句完整的话都说不出来。眼看这人急得都快要哭了，刘昊然才大发慈悲地笑着吻住了他。

“好啦，傻瓜，跟你开玩笑呢，你怕什么呀。”

大脑突然空白的张若猛松一口气，他浑身发毛地软在刘昊然怀里，觉得自己的心脏都快承受不住了。“你、你以后不要再开这种玩笑了。”

“好，都听你的。”刘昊然温柔地亲吻着张若的额头安抚他，待人冷静下来后才和他一起离开洗手间出去吃早餐。

重新在餐桌旁坐下的张若又恢复了平时那个大小孩的模样。这次总算不再对着刘源的他暗自松了口气，然而那塞在他裤子里时而强劲时而微弱的震颤还是让他很难忽视这个男人的存在。因此早餐过后，张若便借工作的名义把刘源叫到书房，急切地告诉他刘昊然已经发现这小玩具了，等下肯定会让他把遥控器交出去，所以刘源要是再不收手事情就要穿帮了。

冲动的张若本想着两人同坐一条船，刘源应该能明白事情的严重性稍稍配合他一下。却一时忘了，男人的手里还握着他的一大堆把柄，他的诉求只会成为男人又一次勒索他的理由和借口。


	7. Chapter 7

张昀看着墙上的时间，有些不耐烦地敲了敲桌子。都快十点了，张若怎么还不出来，不是说好了要一起去买菜的吗，人呢！

虽然张昀知道张若可能正在和刘源讨论公事，但毕竟他们有约在先，而且今天是休息日，于情于理他都不应该放他飞机。

眼看着时间马上就要往十点半走去，实在是等不下去的张昀来到书房敲响了门。然而他不知道的是，他要找的弟弟此刻正被他丈夫压在门上肏干。剧烈揉蹭的阴茎在他的下体插出一阵阵飞溅的水花，被拉起一边的长腿几乎无法碰地勉强踮着脚尖。在听到敲门声响起的瞬间，害怕的人立刻夹紧了双穴。瞬间挤压而上的肌肉吸得粗挺又涨大一圈，越发上翘的龟头甚至喷出了一股前精。

穴内因此变得更湿的人顿时羞红了一张脸，他求饶地回头示意刘源不要再做了，但男人却是变本加厉地捏住他阴蒂拉扯起来。顿时激烈的痛爽让张若差点叫出声音，他几近无力地瘫软在刘源怀里，像个无骨的布娃娃被他圈在怀里玩到高潮。

“啧，张若，你在里面吗？刘源？你们还没谈完吗？”门外的张昀对房内的一切一无所知，他只是对两人的毫不回应感到有些奇怪。但就在他准备第三次敲门之前，张若的脑袋总算从房门缝里冒出，却也只有一个脑袋，表情看起来还十分的鬼祟。

“你干嘛呢，中午买菜到底还去不去了。”张昀不耐烦地问道，下意识地想把门推开却被张若用力地挡了回去。

“哥、我、就不去了。”身后还在被持续挺干着的人用尽全身力气忍住呻吟回道，蜷缩的指尖用力的几乎要在门上抠出印子，绷直的身体也几乎紧得让刘源无法动弹。然而张若却是不想让他动作，刘源就越是想要插他。他用力抓紧了男孩的腿根往两边掰开，拇指压着他的唇瓣连带着也扒开了他的阴穴。入口被迫撑开后，内里的嫩肉自然而然地也跟着放松了一些。重新恢复了动作的男人劣笑着大开大合地挺插起来，粗壮的阴茎几乎全数拔出又尽根没入，每一下操上穴心的酸软让张若几乎隐忍不住地咬破了内唇。

“你们还在工作？刘源呢，他在干嘛呢。”张昀皱眉看着张若问道。不知道是不是他的错觉，他总觉得张若的神情看起来有些恍惚，平时就总是微肿的双唇这会儿好像肿得更厉害了，湿润的双眼也有些不自然地视线发散。可就在他想再看仔细一点的时候，张若却又开口打断了他。

“他在、开会呢、有一个，国外的视频会议——”阴茎突然被握住的快感让张若吓得赶紧闭嘴。他不可置信地感受着刘源在他身下放肆的动作，手掌包住他的勃起快速他弄，指甲刮蹭着他的马眼不断刺激他的尿道。激烈的电流沿着柱身直击小腹，被电的刺麻的尿道不断收缩，连带着颤抖的穴道也跟着抽缩起来。然而与此同时，刘源的另一只手却还在恶劣地揉弄着阴蒂。拇指食指并拢的双指夹紧了肉粒用力刺激核心的蒂珠。那充血肿胀的豆粒几乎要被捏坏地在他指间挤压变形，随着他不断交替揉搓的动作，过激的快感已经让张若无法承受地要哭出声来。

“啧，行吧，那你们忙，我自己去了。”好在这时张昀终于放弃了要开门的念头，他下意识地揉了一下张若的头毛然后转身离开，却在把手收回来的瞬间才后知后觉地发现他好像出了满头的汗。可就在他想回头确认一下的时候，厚重的木门已经严实关上，同时他的弟弟也在门后被他丈夫射满了一肚子精液整个人哭喊着高潮到停不下来。

“你刚才夹得够紧的啊，怎么，被你哥哥看到自己放荡的样子让你觉得很爽吗？”刘源恶劣地咬着张若耳朵骂道，尖锐的牙齿丝毫不惧怕可能会在他身上留下印子，挺立的粗长也仍在深插顶弄着柔嫩的宫口，完全不怕他受精地一股一股往里喷射着精液。

完全无力反抗的张若此刻就只剩下哽咽呻吟的精力，当他被刘源翻过来抱起来再度插入的时候，也只知道把双腿缠上他的腰部，双手紧抱着他的脖子以免自己掉下去。紧密贴合的下身让男人再一次轻易地操到他的敏感点，随着他不断走动的脚步，不平的阴茎几乎要将他的一串敏感带全部揉出水来。

刘源餍足地感受着男孩穴内极致的挤压和震动，酸爽的阴茎有一下没一下地顶弄着他的软穴。他把人抱到落地窗旁的长椅上，让人趴伏在他身上摇摆着屁股挨操。此时若是从窗外往里看，就能清晰地看见男孩的紧实的臀肉被他掰得往两边分开，裸露的肉穴中一个塞满了粉色的跳蛋而另一个紧咬着模样狰狞的紫红色阴茎。装不下的淫液精液不断随着肌肉的收缩溢出洞外，在男人粗暴激烈的挺干摩擦中逐渐打发成泡堆积在翻红的穴口。

截至此刻已经去了不知道多少次的男孩已经被情欲烧得满脑子都是浆糊。一心寻求解脱的他只知道不断卖力在男人身上取悦讨好他的欲望，甚至不自觉地握住了自己的胸乳主动送到他嘴里邀请他吮吃舔弄。对男孩这样的放荡很是满意的刘源扣紧了他的腰，享受啃吃着他的胸乳。男孩嫩豆腐一样的白肉又软又香，一嘬就是一个印子的敏感肤质简直最适合被用来宣示占有权。想着刘源就忍不住在他乳根处落下一个深深的牙印，同时双指没入他的后穴，一边反复吮咬他的乳头，一边顶弄翻搅他体内的跳蛋。

多重的刺激很快就让敏感的张若哭着又泄了一次，彻底湿成水塘的阴穴让刘源都能感觉自己肏出了水浪来。他又赞又骂地咬紧了张若进入冲刺，双唇贪婪地吸住他的乳头仿佛想直接吸出奶来。身上所有敏感点都被男人玩得发麻的男孩无助地哭叫出声，随着男人突然用力地顶上，后穴阴穴包括尚未勃起的阴茎都一瞬同时到达了高潮。再度被内射的子宫已经完全装不下往外喷涌着精液，随着男人不断变换角度的挺弄，被撑开展平的穴道内到处都涂满吸收了他的精液，变得就是想洗也再不可能洗得干净。

至此终于满足的刘源勾笑着爱抚张若发麻的身子。他就想逗小孩一样地亲吻舔弄着他的嘴唇，把人逗的渐渐回过神后，才低笑着在他耳边刻意地恐吓道：

“小荡妇，你猜你会不会怀着我的孩子和你老公步入婚礼殿堂。”

浑身一颤的张若顿时吓得马上爬起来，然而他才刚一动就被刘源紧紧地抱了回去禁锢在怀里。恶劣的男人享受地亲吻男孩颤抖的双唇，温暖的手掌一下一下抓揉着他的屁股挤出体内暗藏的大股浓稠精液。怕羞又怕辱的男孩趴在他身上哭得可怜兮兮，又红又肿的湿润眼睛让他看起来越发像一只缩小可爱的奶白兔。于是刘源笑着摸了摸男孩的脑袋，又忍不住在他耳边说道：

“我建议你啊，最好多求着刘昊然跟你做爱，不然我以后天天这么肏你，你要再不怀上他的，迟早会怀上我的。”

“不行、不可以，我不要给你生孩子。”张若哭得更惨地摇着头道。

可刘源却不为所动，只是抱着人从长椅上坐起，抽离了他的身体然后收拾好自己。

“那你就自己努力咯。你现在刚断药，代谢期没过还能放心几天，等到过一阵后，会发生什么我可不敢保证。”

“你、你就不能戴套做吗！”张若咬紧了嘴唇羞恼道。

“那你得自己准备啊，现在受威胁的人又不是我，我当然是怎么爽怎么来了。”

张若一脸想骂但又不敢骂地看着刘源，最终还是欺软怕硬默默吞下了苦水，手忙脚乱地收拾好自己然后回房洗澡更衣出门找张昀去。

附近的超市距离小区大概只有十分钟的路程，因此当张若赶到卖场的时候，张昀还在继续着他一周菜谱的采购，转头突然对上张若的脸时甚至险些被他吓了一跳。

“来了怎么也不说话。”张昀责怪地看了他一眼道，在注意到这人的头发有着明显的潮湿时脸色显然变得更糟糕，“你这是洗头了还是怎么了？也不弄干再进来，等会风一吹你又要喊头疼。”

“这不是思君心切顾不上嘛。”张若顿时讨好地碰了碰张昀的肩膀笑道。

但是在外还是十分正经的张昀并没有领情，他嫌弃地和他保持安全距离，下巴一抬就直接把人指挥去了干活。“什么乱七八糟的，给我推车去。”

“嗻。”张若笑着听话道，乖乖地推着购物车跟在张昀身后，一边打听着他的菜谱一边帮着挑菜，偶尔也教他一两手挑菜的小窍门，同时不定时地往购物车里扔着各种各样的零食酒水。

于是在准备结账的时候，两人都不约而同地发现他们采购的数量已经远超出他们能带走的数量，光是张若那一堆乱七八糟的吃喝竟然就已经塞满了一整个购物车。为此张昀实在是忍不住厉了他一眼，那气场，瞬间就让张若想起了小时候在超市闹着要买零食时，被张昀一顿骂的“童年阴影”。但好在张若现在已经完全摸透张昀了，知道他就是个刀子嘴豆腐心的人，所以一点儿不怕，甚至还能厚着脸皮凑上前去撒娇卖萌。

张昀被他闹得一点办法都没有，总觉得自己这哥哥越当越不像样。但偏偏张若就是长了一张特别惹人疼的脸，跟颗大白兔奶糖似的，又甜又黏，只要听他软着嗓子“嗯~”那么一下，便让人想把全世界都给他。无奈，张昀只好暂时推开都快挂在自己身上的奶兔子，免得他一个得意忘形做出点什么有伤风气的举动来，同时拿出手机给刘源打了个电话，让他开车过来超市接他们。结果没想到，他才刚转头一会儿，张若就往购物车里丢了一货架的避孕套，甚至还嫌不够地去找隔壁队伍的人帮忙要对面货架上的，吓得张昀连忙一把捂住他的嘴把人拖了回来，一边不好意思地和隔壁队伍那被他吓到的小姐姐，一边贴着他的耳朵训斥他。

“你搞什么，家里又不是没有避孕套，买那么多干嘛。”

“家里的能随便用吗，这是给咱俩准备的。”当然还有给我自己准备的。张若心虚地在自己心里小声补充，但很快他就把这事从脑袋里赶了出去。

“你别胡闹！给我放回去！”顿时就明白张若在说什么的张昀红了红耳朵骂道。

但厚脸皮的男孩却完全不依，一上来就先把避孕套递给了收银员扫码，搞得张昀真是手痒得直想抽他屁股。知道他羞恼了的张若连忙讨好地凑上来拉住他撒娇，这时才发现张昀的电话还一直通着，顿时就提醒他赶紧断掉。张昀这才后知后觉地发现自己刚刚没按到挂断，不知怎么的瞬间就有点心虚地挂了电话。然而电话那头的刘源早就把他们的对话听得一清二楚，甚至连那些男孩隐晦的挑逗都让他听了个明明白白。

没想到这对兄弟原来还有这一层秘密，张若那个小骚包也就算了，居然连张昀都曾做过这样的事吗？实在是感到意外的刘源忍不住勾起了嘴角，他轻咬着舌尖试着想象两人互玩的模样，结果光是看到他们接吻的画面就已经有些抑制不住地想硬，更别提再往下的两对软胸，和交叠在一起的两对嫩唇。

操。刘源粗喘着用力咬住自己的内唇和舌头，硬生生用疼痛压下了体内奔腾的欲望。然而当他看到两人站在商场一角，身边堆满了一大堆东西等着他去接时，一种莫名的悸动又让他不禁兴奋了起来。

外表酷似但气质截然不同的两人光是站在一起就足够成为一道勾人的风景线，更别提他们此刻正一个缠着另一个人在喂食。男孩举高的手里握着一个刚买的冰淇淋，正在融化的雪糕贴上男人抗拒的嘴唇，化开的奶昔瞬间落下一道暧昧的白色水渍。男人被迫地舔弄嘴唇蹭掉雪糕，又在男孩的坚持下伸出舌头舔吃了一口融化的雪球。白色的奶霜勾在舌上，顺着他的吞咽滚过喉结落入体内。一瞬的冰凉惊得他微抖，男人拒绝地推开男孩的胳膊，责备地看他舔掉滴在手上的雪糕。

此时偷看的人群已经布满了走道，各种猜测的目光都聚集在他们身上。说是兄弟又太过亲密，说是情人又显得生疏，这样的关系难免会让人想入非非。再加上他们身边那些堆满的商品，还有两人显然在等人的模样，一些更加绮丽的联想自然控制不住地出现在人们脑中。等到刘源终于出现的时候，敏锐的他甚至可以感觉到周围人都在想些什么。他亲昵抱住张昀吻上他的嘴唇，又在男人看不到的地方，伸手去摸张若的屁股。围观的人们瞬间明白了他们的关系，各种兴奋的眼神开始聚集在他们身上。可刘源只是带着两人往外走，如同帝王一般左拥右抱，挑衅得近乎让人生厌，却又富足得让人嫉妒。

然而刘源自己心里明白，他想要的还不仅仅是这些。偷摸的享有并不算什么，只有光明正大的同时占有，才是真正的拥有。


	8. Chapter 8

张若觉得最近刘源怪怪的。

明明之前总是想方设法地威胁他折腾他，还特别喜欢挑那种容易被发现的开阔地方一个劲地肏他。但最近却几乎不碰他了。

可是刘源也没有要放过他的意思。虽然做的次数少了很多，但平时日常相处里的那些小动作还是接连不断，甚至变本加厉。他常常会趁他在张昀身边的时候，偷偷用手指玩弄他的阴部，每一次都把他撩得将近高潮却不给他痛快。有的时候他也会用上一点小道具，给他更加激烈的快感，但也同样不许他高潮。这种明显在吊胃口的做法几乎让张若痒得整天水流不止，他很想去找刘昊然求欢，可又害怕被少年看出异样来，他无法只能去向刘源示弱，可这男人居然碰都不碰他前面，回回都只是干他后穴。虽然前列腺高潮也是极爽的，可他的阴穴也因此越来越痒了。不管晚上被刘昊然肏得多狠，只要一到白天，他就又受不了地开始流水，仿佛养成了某种条件反射。

“嗯……別、唔……”

听着张昀抵抗的声音在唇间模糊地吐露着，张若心里确实有点虚，但还是控制不住自己想要继续吻下去的冲动。难得今天刘源和刘昊然都有事外出了，宁静的午后时分，孩子刚喝饱奶这会儿也睡得正香，偌大的家里一下就只剩他和张昀两个人。从这几日一直堆积起来的欲望到了现下实在是忍不住，下身一阵酥痒的张若觉得自己仿佛回到了学生时代，满脑子就想着趁家里没人的时候在客厅电视里看小电影自慰，或者缠着他哥哥一起玩互帮互助。他总是对这种会让人紧张羞耻的举动欲罢不能，越是容易被人发现的，越是不可行的，他就越是想做。

如今好不容易等来机会，再加上他体内的饥渴难耐，张若说什么也一定要尝点甜头。

“哥，我们来做吧。朵儿好痒，你疼疼朵儿吧。”

“你——”张昀为难地看着面前就快要站不住的张若，哪怕是隔了两层衣服，他都能感觉到这人身上微高的体温，还有他贴在自己腿上磨蹭的下身颤动。总是蒙着一层水汽的人双眼亮晶晶地盯着他，柔软的嘴唇带着一股淡淡的微甜贪婪地钻进了他的最急，不安分的手更是直接摸上了他的胸。

被撩得也有些发热的张昀忍不住轻喘起来，微张的腿间因此被人趁虚而入地插进来一条腿，越发贴近的下体使得某些触感被进一步地放大。当张若终于忍不住地把手伸向他的下体，同时再度唤他哥哥的时候，张昀实在是坚持不住地夹紧了双腿，酸麻的腰也在弟弟的爱抚下渐渐有些脱力。

一下都快站不稳的两人最终还是回到了卧室。刚一碰床就倒下的他们黏腻地抱在一起接吻。有些急切的张若迅速脱掉了他们的裤子，与张昀双腿交缠着磨蹭起来。久违的亲密接触一下让张昀红透了耳朵，始终没办法习惯这个的他甚至都不敢去看两人相抵的阴茎，在感觉到张若将它们握在一起套弄时更是羞得立即闭上双眼。

可即使阻断了视觉刺激，张昀也没办法堵住张若的那张嘴。每每在这个时候话多得不行的男孩总是能把他说得羞耻不已。听着他那些或挑逗或单纯的直白话语，敏感的张昀便会忍不住地烧起一层背德的快感。

“哥，你身上好软啊，好香……”张若呻吟着趴在张昀身上闻味感叹，勃起的阴茎在他手中交错磨蹭，凹凸的龟头来回彼此刺激，最敏感的头柱交界处更是被他刻意揉得一片酥麻。

渐渐有点受不了的两人都开始流出大量前液，尤其是因为紧张倍感兴奋的张昀，就连胸前的两颗乳头都跟着硬挺起来，直戳戳地顶着身上的张若，把他都撩得跟着硬了起来。于是更痒了的人开始不自觉地把胸部对上男人的双乳开始和他相互磨蹭。肿胀的乳粒彼此抵压着相互刺激，不时还会在张若的主动下彼此顶弄摩擦。那相互挑逗的快感羞得两人都忍不住红透了脸，尤其在感觉胸前的布料渐渐开始湿润之时，因漏奶而感到丢人的张昀甚至轻微呜咽了一声。

同样也跟着越发情动的张若干脆把他们的上衣也脱了。这下彻底赤裸的两人再也无法躲藏地在对方面前袒露了自己的身体。为此几乎羞得窒息的张昀下意识夹紧了双腿，可这样做的后果却是让他们的敏感带越发贴近地蹭在了一起。凸起的肉粒隔着粗硬的毛发不经意地擦过彼此，一瞬惊人的快感都让他们惊喘了出声，同时湿得更加厉害。

被吊足了胃口的张若大口吸着气擅自进入了冲刺阶段，他用力抱紧了张昀和他纠缠在一起，下身快速地摩擦着敏感的阴茎和阴豆，借着翻倍的快感一下冲上了高潮。被他带着也射了出来的张昀顿时喉咙一阵发紧，酸胀的双乳更是在张若的挤压和刺激下羞耻地喷出了奶液。

瞬间胸口一凉的张若直接用手抓住了张昀的胸，却也不揉不捏，而是模仿着下身缓慢轻磨享受余韵的节奏，用自己的乳尖去一点一点拨弄张昀的乳粒。看着那些奶液把自己的乳头染白后，张若就觉得自己仿佛也出了奶。紧接着他又不禁想象了一下自己日后怀孕的模样，想象自己也鼓起了双乳蓄满了奶汁，敏感的身体只要一被触碰就会忍不住泌乳喷奶的淫乱模样，这刚刚才平息了些的欲望又立刻沸腾起来。

里面实在是痒的张若忍不住抱紧张昀吻了上去，同时他拉起张昀的一条腿搭在自己腰间，自己则岔开双腿跪在他另一条大腿的两侧。两人就像两把剪刀一样相互嵌在了对方腿间，赤裸的下体因而几乎完全贴合一起，随着张若逐渐加快的动作，一阵阵酥痛又酸爽的快感便再度袭上大脑。

躺在床上的张昀咬唇强忍着喉间的呻吟，逐渐泛起湿意的双眼视线闪躲地看着身前的张若。纵情的男孩被情欲烧出一身的粉红色，柔软弹性的胸口上到处都是干掉的奶渍。再度勃起的阴茎此刻正压在他的身上前后磨蹭，不经意的快感反而衬得阴部的酥麻越发撩人刺激。

才刚刚去过一次的身体很容易就又想要高潮，频繁的挑逗惹得内里的穴肉也跟着兴奋地抽搐起来。一时之间都很想被插的两人都忍不住发出了渴求的呻吟，紧贴着相磨的下体也越发用力地摆弄起来。粗硬的毛发在频繁激烈的动作下不断刺向敏感的阴蒂甚至刺进柔软的穴肉，那尖锐刺麻的舒爽让他们都止不住促喘着绷紧了身体。越发渴求着疼爱的身体几乎水流不止地湿透了下体，那过于充沛的淫液甚至滑得让他们难以掌控动作，只好不断加大力度相互挤压，才能勉强抓住那磨人的快感以获得再一次高潮。

连续去了两次的人一时都有些发软得动弹不得。完全直不起腰的张若呻吟着倒在张昀身上，软软的胸口挤压着张昀略显丰满的双乳，那仿佛压着两颗小皮球的触感让他莫名有点脸红，不安分的手没多会儿就又不安分地抓住张昀的胸轻揉起来。张昀被他的动作吓了一下，本能地含胸想躲开，同时推了下张若的身体示意他别乱来。可他的手刚伸出去就被张若的乳尖戳了一下，那硬挺而又发痒的触感让他触电般撒了手，但很快就就又被张若抓住手腕按了回去。

男孩握住张昀的手轻抓着自己的乳肉，仿佛在对比着他们两人的大小。“哥，你的胸比我大好多啊，会不会以后一直就这样了啊？”

“你想什么呢，等哺乳期过了就会回去了。”张昀红着脸努力想把手缩回来，可张若却一直抓着他不放，甚至还一脸委屈地问他是不是嫌弃他胸小不愿意摸。张昀被他噎得无以应对，就只好硬着头皮轻揉了两下。结果这一抓，张若就跟上瘾了一样不停在他手里磨蹭起来。

“你别乱动……嗯……别蹭了……”

“不行，我乳头好痒，哥，你为什么就没有点能用的小玩具啊，我里面也好痒……”张若说着就忍不住伸手去摸自己的穴口，指尖按压着周围一圈的肌肉，紧接着就迫不及待地插了进去。

“嗯、你、你轻点……”被他压在身下的张昀虽然没有被直接刺激到，然而张若那不安分的手每动一次，就会在他阴部狠狠地擦过一次，凸起的指关节甚至正好抵在他阴蒂上，因而每一下都顶得他又爽又麻。

可兴在头上的张若完全不听他的，不仅如此，甚至还抓起他的手怂恿他也一起来玩。张昀被他折腾得够呛，不得已地摸出藏在床头的按摩棒递给张若。本来他想的是让这人拿着它自己玩一会儿，却不料张若突然抓起他的双腿翻折压在胸前，紧接着直接跪坐在他翻起的臀上压住他不让他乱动。

“你、別……”虽然当张昀看到张若把按摩棒含进嘴里舔弄的时候，他就已经猜到接下来可能发生什么，然而灯那疯狂震动的东西真的插进了他们体间时，剧烈的痛麻还是在瞬间让他惊喘了出声。

整个跪坐着趴在他身上的人握着手里的按摩棒快速用力地在他们体间来回摩擦，仿真的玩具有着凸起的龟头状和不平的血管样，于是每一次的抽动都能让他们感觉到各种凹凸带来的强烈刮蹭感，被粗暴对待着的阴户甚至因此不堪重负地颤抖起来。

然而贪吃的张若却还是觉得不够。当他不经意地用顶端蹭过穴口几次之后，那牵连起的一阵瘙痒终于让他咬牙将按摩棒一下插了进去。顿时被填满的人发出了满足的享受呻吟，发软的指尖紧紧捏住底端快速往深处捣弄。

被他压在身下的张昀忽然之间没有了刺激，又看到他这突然享受起来的模样，被撩拨起来的身体也不自觉地变得想要。翕张的穴口被张若动作的手指顶得又麻又痒，周围一圈兴奋起来的穴肉甚至想吸住他的手指直接吞进身体里。于是很快玩乐中的人也注意到了他的需求，在自己短暂地爽过之后毫无预兆地把按摩棒插进了他的身体。

突然被进入的张昀吓得一下绷紧了双腿，因为没有快感带来脱力感，所以张若的动作变得比自慰时要激烈粗暴很多，连带着激起的舒爽也变得剧烈很多。被弟弟用按摩棒肏干阴穴的羞耻让张昀越发扭曲的兴奋了起来，尤其不安分的人这会儿正努力在他身上获取补偿的快感，瑟缩的穴口紧压在张昀凸起的阴蒂上，柔韧的腰模仿着骑乘的动作前后磨蹭吞吐着他挺立的肉粒。一下两处都受到刺激的张昀很快就哑叫着泄了出来，从尿道口用力喷出的潮液一下击中张若的身体，引诱着他挪动位置将穴口压上喷水的尿口，浑身抽搐着感受被热潮直冲穴心的惊人快感。

已经许久没试过这种刺激的两人一下都染上了哭腔，被持续内射的张若更是敏感得宫口直颤，没过多久也跟着一起泄了出来。顿时都化成一滩水的两人无声地瘫软在一块，握不住的按摩棒脱手掉落在床上，痉挛抽搐着的下体彼此磨蹭着相互刺激，无形中都延长了双方的高潮。

然而就在这个两人最是狼狈失态的时候，卧室的大门却突然被人推开。猛一惊醒的他们甚至都来不及扯过被子盖住身体，就被进门的刘源彻底看了个光。

“你们在做什么？”刘源仿佛愠怒地盯着他们问道。心里又慌又怕的张若连忙拽起被子想盖住身体，但很快刘源就上前一步夺过了他手里的东西扔到一边去。

“现在才来遮，有意义吗？”刘源语气冰冷地说道，一下就把张若吓得双眼发红，本能地往张昀怀里躲过去。

“你别凶他。”护短心切的张昀用力抱紧了张若，虽然他也知道他们这样的行为确实有些出格，但说到底也就只是自慰而已。

不过张昀是这么想的，刘源却好像不是。男人见到他这般护着张若后，脸色便更冷了几分。“张昀，这里是我和你的房间，这张是我和你的床，你在我们的床上和别人做这种事，你不觉得你太过分了吗。”

“我——我们又不是真的做了。总之，你先让朵儿回去，有什么我们两个私下说。”

“你还真护着他啊，到底谁才是你老公？”

“刘源！”

“你少冲我发火！现在该生气的人是我！我不就出去了一会儿吗，你就饥渴成这样了？连自己的亲弟弟都不放过？”

“我——”“你别骂我哥！”

“你给我闭嘴，这儿没你说话的份！”

“刘源！你别这样，我跟你认错，你先让朵儿回去行吗。”张昀近乎哀求道，大半个身子依然紧紧地抱着张若，想要努力遮挡他完全赤裸的身体。

“我要是说不呢？”可刘源只是悠悠地冷淡了一句。他抓住张昀的下巴扭过他的脸，神情阴郁道：“老婆，你真是太让我失望了。”

“你要对我哥做什么，你——！？”

“你不是想做爱吗，我跟你做。”

“刘源你先冷静、唔——”

“等等、你们——”

“朵儿、你先穿衣服回去、嗯！”

“你要是敢走，你哥今天都别想下床了。”

“刘源！你要泄火就冲我来，别把朵儿拖下水！”

“你没资格跟我讨价还价。这是对你们的惩罚。”刘源说着抓住张昀的大腿根就狠狠地肏了进去。一瞬粗暴却又激烈的快感打得张昀不住哑叫出声，怕羞的人顿时无助地捂住了脸一直乞求张若赶紧离开，不要看他。

可张若也不知道是撞了什么邪，或许是真的被刘源刚才的恐吓给吓到了，此刻看着张昀被男人干得一句话都说不上来的样子，他的心脏就激动得像是要从喉咙里蹦出来，夹紧的腿间也不自觉地开始流出水来。

“哥、哥……”最终还是没能离开的张若反而凑上前去抱紧了张昀。湿润的亲吻就像在安抚他一样不断地落在他的眼皮和嘴唇上。

“你们还真是兄弟情深啊。”刘源冷笑着骂了一句，抓住张昀的一条腿就把人翻成了侧躺的模样。一下面对面后，饥渴的张若便再也忍不住地直接吻住张昀的双唇用力吮吸起来。

没想到自己居然会有在亲弟弟面前被人肏干的一天的张昀此刻简直羞辱得想找个洞把自己埋起来。因抗拒而收紧的身体不断加剧着体内的快感刺激，敏感的软肉仿佛不堪重负地急剧痉挛着，被用力顶弄的宫口甚至酸麻得让他浑身发抖。然而他越是想叫出声来，吻着他的张若就吸得越用力，导致他完全无法出声地只能一直呜咽不停。

还是第一次被两人同时夹击的张昀有些应付不过来地开始大脑发胀，一心只想着要逃避和自我催眠的他因而完全没注意到身旁两人那些不经意间的对视和小动作。直到吻着他的张若忽然发出一声不稳的呻吟，紧接着整个人颤抖着松开了他的唇时，张昀才发现刘源的手指已经没入了他的身体，此刻正剧烈地抽插着他的阴穴。

一瞬某种惊愕混杂着愤怒和羞辱让张昀颤抖地绷紧了身体。他厉声喊了一句刘源的名字，但转眼又被男人加速的挺动干得溃不成声。突然的不甘让张昀憋红了双眼，整个人无助地只能抱紧面前的弟弟安抚他不断被侵犯的身体。

“你、住手……朵儿、朵儿可是你弟弟的人、啊……”

“进了我刘家的门，那就都归我管。刘昊然不懂得怎么教媳妇，我替他教。”刘源说着手指忽然一曲，那曾经让张若后怕极的指甲搔刮感便又一次袭上他敏感带。

“不要、不要指甲呜！”拼命想逃却又浑身无力的张若只能求饶出声。可他越是抗拒，刘源越是起劲地刺激着他，粗糙的手指甚至还揉上了他的阴蒂，两边同时夹击的快感一下让他忍不住地哽咽起来。

“刘源、你个、变态……”张昀又怒又辱地骂道，发红的双眼狠瞪着他，仿佛回到了两人初识时候的样子。但可惜他眼下再硬气，那被肏熟的身体也撑不了多久的矜持。随着刘源又一次贴着他敏感带狠插到底的肏干，痉挛的穴道便一下绞紧了他，舒服地喷出一大股潮液来。

“老婆，你看看他这个样子，都骚成什么样了，到底谁变态？还有，你还是先顾好你自己吧。”刘源恶劣地冷笑着，压紧了张昀的腿根便进入了冲刺阶段。一瞬翻倍的激烈快感顶得他浑身发颤，止不住的高潮一浪接一浪地朝他疯狂袭来。而与此同时，他面前的张若也被刘源用手干得开始痉挛抽搐。可就在他准备激烈地冲顶之时，刘源却又一次残忍抽离了他的身体同时射在了张昀穴里。

一瞬疯狂的不足和嫉妒让张若崩溃地哭了出来，他渴望地看着哥哥高潮失神的幸福样子，体内的欲望就像发疯的野兽一样不停冲撞着他的身体。再也忍不下去的他甚至顾不得秘密会在张昀面前曝光，只知道把腿蹭上刘源的身体，双眼渴望地看向他胯间沾满精液的粗壮勃起。

感觉到他眼神的刘源劣笑着用手撸起自己的阴茎，那显然在勾引的动作惹得张若下身一阵湿热，迫不及待地就抬起腿用脚贴上他的龟头磨蹭起来。

“你也想要？”性格恶劣至极的男人故意笑着问道，他毫不留情地挺腰在张若的足心用力摩擦，感受着那处柔软而略显粗糙的皮肤刺激龟头所带来的极致快感。

一旁的张昀闻言突然回神，他震惊又害怕地抓住张若示意他不要犯傻，然而已经被情欲烧昏了脑袋的人根本什么都听不进去。只见他一脸失神地叫唤着姐夫二字，哭得通红的双眼始终紧盯着他傲人的勃起。

“老婆，这就是你一直护着的好弟弟啊。”刘源说着拽起了张若推倒在张昀身上，模仿着他进门时两人身体交叠的姿势，让他们再一次将私处贴上了彼此的身体。一番动作间，刚射进张昀体内的精液多少溢出了些许，感觉到凉意的张若很快就意识到那是什么，瞬间就淫荡十足地开始贴住他阴穴摩擦着吞吸浓稠的精液。

看着两人的下体一下都沾满了自己的东西，刘源便觉得某种扭曲的欲望开始在他体内越发地膨胀。其实早在张昀和张若进房接吻的时候，他就已经通过装在房内的监控清楚地看到了一切。一开始他本来只是抱着观赏的态度，想看看这对兄弟都会怎么相互取悦。直到张若忍不住地开始用按摩棒肏干他们各自的身体时，他才真的坐不下去地快速回房撞破两人。

反正他早就想这么做了，将两人同时压在身下尽情地占有，让他们身上都沾满自己的精液，从里到外都彻彻底底地属于他。想着刘源便扶着自己的阴茎用力肏进了他们的体间，那比用按摩棒更加激烈粗暴的挺动一下就把两人同时干得喘息不停。在他用力的挤压之下，兄弟两人的身体几乎完全贴合，湿润黏腻的皮肤拥挤着包覆他的阴茎，略显不平的肉缝处处刺激着他的敏感点，穴口不断颤抖吮吸，阴蒂持续硬挺肿胀，每次肏过的时候都会刮过他的顶端和冠沟，在他最是舒爽的地方激起强烈的快感。

这种完全不同于任何一种单人玩法的快感仿佛会上瘾般刺激着刘源的欲望，他不断变换着角度随机肏干两人的身体，时而故意用头部顶向一人的阴核，时而又故意没入穴口中浅插。粗长的阴茎被两人的淫液湿得发亮反光，那被肏得到处都是的精液更是已经彻底吸收在两人的皮肤里。眼看着两人的身体都开始了不同程度的痉挛战栗，刘源便知道他们又快要去了。于是他故意压着两人的擦着两人的阴核快速肏干了几下，赶在他们即将高潮的瞬间一举挺入了张若体内，借着粗暴激烈的肏干让他们继续彼此摩擦，继而同时高潮。

终于得到满足的张若这一次去得尤其厉害，阴茎尿道穴道同时潮喷的快感不仅冲击了他本人的身体，也强烈刺激到了另外的两人。仿佛被水枪击中下体的两人都不约而同地呻吟出声，敏感的张昀更是忍不住跟着一同射出了精液，穴内不断喷涌的潮水带出了大股的精液，水柱刚好喷在刘源根囊处，激得他浑身过电舒爽不止。

“肏！”还从来没试过这么满足的刘源简直热得浑身都快烧起来。全身绷紧的肌肉带动着他以前所未有的干劲一下下狠干着张若的软穴。已经许多天没有被疼爱的穴肉此刻正是饥渴难耐，不断颤抖着的模样就好像无数张贪婪的小嘴，越是被狠肏，就越是高兴地疯狂缠上来。

还真是第一次见他骚成这样的刘源忍不住笑骂着抽打起他的屁股，一下下响亮羞人的掌刮交错地落在他或张昀的臀上，伴随着下身激烈快速的挺动，没多久就把两人激得又一阵痉挛。

高潮几乎不断的张若整个神情迷乱地趴在张昀身上浪叫不止，那过于不能自已的模样刺痛着张昀的双眼。他为此感到一阵无能的愤怒，然而身体却还是本能地兴奋起来。他仿佛憎恨地狠瞪着刘源，却又像在渴求什么地湿润了双眼。心里突然矛盾不已的人完全无法接受这一切地哽咽起来，他甚至再无法面对面前两人地闭上了双眼，直到刘源附身吻住他的嘴唇。

男人霸道却又并不粗暴的亲吻就好像一种安抚，然而张昀在挣扎了几秒后还是用力咬破了他的嘴唇。顿时吃痛的刘源吸气着放开了张昀，眯起的双眼带着张昀看不懂的阴暗情绪，紧接着迎着他本能的恐惧又一次用力地吻了上来。

硬气的张昀还是不肯接受地用力挣扎着，然而专制的男人却用上比他大得多的力气强行捏住他牙关逼他张开了嘴。蛇一样的的舌头蛮横地缠住了他用力吮吸，那仿佛惩罚一般力度吸得他胸口一顿发紧，嘴巴都麻得快不是自己的了。而与此同时，刘源还配合着嘴上的动作越发激烈地肏干着张若的软穴。那晃得越来越厉害的身体无情地带给张昀一阵阵酥麻痛爽的快感刺激，让他无助地呻吟了出声，被迫迎来了高潮。

又一次痛快射出的刘源放任自己释放在张若体内，接着又抽离他的身体将余精射在两人身上。一瞬都沾满男人体液的身体变得黏腻又淫色起来。浓稠的白精随着喷涌的潮水一股股从穴内冒出，随后又被两人不自觉地相互磨蹭拉出了根根白丝。劣笑着的刘源十分满意地欣赏着这淫糜的一幕，并故意将射在两人臀上的精液全部抹开直至完全被吸收。

高潮过后渐渐回神的两人此刻都有些惧怕地想远离刘源，尤其是爽过之后变得更加心虚的张若，几乎完全躲进了张昀的怀里。只可惜，此刻才刚开始起兴的男人并没有打算就此放过他们。


	9. Chapter 9

九

最近，家里的氛围挺微妙的。刘昊然不过是出去打了几天比赛，回来时却觉得一切都变得和以前不一样。先不说张若越发地黏他了，就连张昀，最近对他的态度也好像有所好转。但与其说是对他改观或者服软，倒不如说是有点迫于无奈，劣中择优的感觉。而且他还发现，这两人最近都有意无意地躲着刘源。

看来，他哥又背着他搞了什么小动作。

“嫂子，你最近有跟我哥做爱吗？”刘昊然看似随意地问了一句。嘴上不停的舔吮动作让他的话语蒙上了一层暧昧而危险的模糊。

抓着抱枕的张昀心虚地移开视线，因紧张而敏感的身体很快就在唇舌的挑逗下轻颤起来。因此夹起的穴口咬住了少年的舌尖，湿软的穴肉抖动着挤压他的舌头，不自觉地将他勾引至深处。直到刘昊然毫不客气地用力一舔，被磨过的敏感带才一下唤醒了张昀的理智，让他本能地想推开少年的脑袋。

可刘昊然哪有那么好打发。感觉到男人的拒绝后他反而更加卖力地舔吃起来。燥热的双手始终紧压着张昀的腿根，没刮干净的胡子随着他的动作不断刺激收缩的穴口。那痛麻的舒爽磨得张昀又痒又无力，内里被不断侵犯的敏感带已然热得开始流出水。

于是饥渴的男孩顺势吸了大口的淫液，一瞬的抽压感直冲敏感的宫口，那似风一样吹过的瘙痒折磨得让张昀无助呻吟。早已被肏透的身体让他无比渴望着粗热阴茎的用力侵犯，然而残存的自尊和近日来在刘源那里受到的挫折，又让他始终拉不下脸主动求欢。

要是，他能像朵儿一样——不，不行，他不能像朵儿一样——

“唔！”突然的被咬让张昀失控出声。怕疼的人正想让刘昊然动作轻点，却又忽然被激烈的快感打断了抗议。少年用手捏住了充血的阴蒂来回揉弄。指尖拧压肿起的蒂珠，指腹摩擦表面的颗粒。还在体内的舌头反复舔平皱褶的敏感带，粗糙的舌面一次次过分地磨过凹凸不平的脆弱处。

下体顿时发麻的张昀简直爽得止不住水，彻底发软的身体完全陷在宽敞的沙发里。因高潮而绷紧的肌肉一下下搐动着，自舌尖一路传进身体的震颤让少年止不住的心痒。终于尝清味道的刘昊然顽笑着舔唇起身，宽厚的身体一下压近了张昀将他困在沙发之上。

滴水的阴茎抵上男人的熟穴，在故意恐吓了一番后才猛然挺身一插到底。“不答我的问题，还走神。嫂子，你该罚。”少年的低厚的嗓音紧贴着张昀的唇瓣响起，随之而来的是没做任何安全措施的阴茎在他深处用力摩擦的举动。被肏得又爽又怕的男人不禁圈住了少年的脖子，就连隔在两人之间的抱枕被挤掉了也毫无觉察。

蛮横的少年顽劣地咬住男人的唇舌吞下他的呻吟，粗壮的阴茎反复顶擦湿滑的穴道，一次次揉过了凹凸敏感带再狠狠肏上战栗的宫口。瞬间如电击般的快感打得张昀剧烈收缩，本就在出水的软穴此刻更是像喷水了一般。一束一束的水柱接连从子宫深处吹出，热情地浇灌在刘昊然身上，爽得他小腹一阵跳动，不由得加大力度狠干起来。

“嫂嫂看起来很想要嘛，那我今天就全部射进去咯。反正是安全日，灌满子宫也没关系吧。”

“你！不要、呜、不——”张昀怕极地抓紧了刘昊然的衣服，可颤抖的穴道却是越发绞紧了体内的阴茎。

顿时潮涌般的快感一路袭上少年的大脑，膨胀的欲望沉闷地冲撞着他的胸骨。浑身发烫的少年艰难地吞下一口唾沫，随即俯身压上张昀的双唇汲取解救的甘甜。期间他抱着男人对换了一下姿势，让人骑坐在他的身上摇着臀主动挨肏。随后他低头吻住了柔软的双乳，舌头舔逗肿胀的乳粒。然后在男人又一次拒绝的时候，用力咬住了乳根狠狠地吮吸起来。

今早才被刘源吸空的奶水如今才勉强蓄了大半，刚喝上瘾就空了的不满让刘昊然惩罚般地落下了几个深色的牙印。接着他就转到另外一边继续品尝男人的美味，反正他知道张昀每天都会预先在冰箱里存好一天够用的奶量，所以丝毫不需要担心婴儿吃不饱的问题。

这次总算喝饱了的人还算满意地吻上张昀的双唇喂给他一口鲜乳，在男人挣扎着屈辱吞下之后，又握住他的双乳揉捏按摩，帮助他重新泌乳。因而越发摇晃的张昀就快坐不不住地瘫软在刘昊然身上，化水一样的身体仅凭男孩的支撑来保持直立，被肏得肉浪翻腾的腰臀甚至彻底使不上力气，唯有随着男孩的挺动一次次抛起，又一次次重落。

发烫的穴道已经有些受不住更多的刺激，因此当刘昊然再一次抱紧他恢复狠干的时候，眼前泛光的张昀真的直接就被少年顶上了高潮。无法逃离的身体在一阵勒紧中痉挛抽搐，蒙着哽咽的叫喊就跟求饶一样不停撩拨着刘昊然的嗜虐欲。

而在男人快感爆发的时候，被扔在沙发一角的手机忽然响起了铃声。粗喘着气的刘昊然一手抓起电话接通，一手将张昀推倒在沙发上，远没有做够地在他体内缓慢磨蹭。因害怕而收紧的穴道变得十分弹韧情色，根本止不住的呻吟断断续续地从男人捂嘴的指缝间溢出，若有若无地飘进刘昊然的话筒里，没一会儿就吸引了那头刘源的注意。

“你在干嘛呢？”刘源随口问了一句，说话间视线扫向了正坐在对面吃饭的张若。在捕捉到男孩下意识舔指的举动时，把玩着遥控器的手便恶劣地把档位又调大了一些。

顿时一惊的张若下意识闷哼了一声。迅速泛红的小闷骚紧张又害怕地看了他一眼，接着又去打量周围满满是人的餐厅大厅。夹起的双腿极力掩饰着身下不断震动的粉色跳蛋，湿透的内裤紧紧地黏在身上，又闷又痒地，磨得他十分难受。

电话那头的刘昊然无声捕捉着一切的细节，然后折起了张昀的一条腿，故意俯身压在他身上拉紧彼此的距离。顿时不行的男人疯狂摇头地想推开刘昊然，蓄满了泪水的红肿眼眶要多可怜就有多可怜。然而刘昊然只是安抚性地吻了吻他的眼角，接着勾住他的脖子把人按在颈窝处，一边品味着他在自己怀里求饶啜泣的小动作，一边慢慢加快了速度故意狠干起来。

“我在运动啊，听不出来吗？”刘昊然轻勾着嘴唇回了一句，挺动的阴茎故意抵在张昀溢水的宫口处卖力顶弄，“哥，找天我们约一波健身吧，真的可爽了。”

“看时间吧。”刘源轻笑着回了一句，把卡递给服务员结账后，就把车钥匙扔给了张若让他去取车。

“对了，你找我什么事啊？”刘昊然说着拉开了张昀捂嘴的双手，不顾男人的强烈反抗硬是吻上了他的双唇。

“我打你嫂子电话打不通，所以就打给你了。今晚公司有个应酬，我跟张若都不回去吃饭，你跟他说一声就好。”

“知道了，我这就跟他说。”刘昊然说着直接挂掉电话，一个挺身将张昀狠肏出水。软在沙发上的人无力地叫喊出声，发麻的双手形同虚设地挡在刘昊然胸前，但不过转眼就已经被人挤开，只能无助地搭在两侧。

连续高潮的甬道很快就迎来了第二次冲顶。间隔越来越短的敏感性提高让贪欢的少年感到很是满意。他想在他离家的这几天里，刘源应该用了不少玩具来调教张昀的身体。这是男人一贯的爱好，只是以前由于各种原因一直向张昀隐瞒着，或者说不敢做得太过。但如今，刘源应该已经在某种程度上和张昀摊牌了，因此这些恶劣性癖也就没有必要继续隐瞒下去。

一想到这三人天天背着他聚在一起寻欢作乐，刘昊然就不由感到了一阵愤怒又兴奋。他戾笑着注视身下快要失魂的张昀，某种想要报复或惩罚或宣泄的复杂情感便翻腾在他眼里，让他烧得双眼通红。

“嫂子，你说在我肏你的时候，我哥会不会也在肏朵儿啊？”

张昀忽然呼吸一滞，受惊过度的身体竟就这样直接被刘昊然插到第三次绝顶。这回同样跟着高潮的少年与他一道释放出大量的体液。积蓄了许久的浓精尽数灌入了张昀的子宫，在男人无尽的屈辱与无助当中，彻底侵犯了他的私密处将他占为己有。

“嫂子你真可爱，这么容易就被吓到了。”刘昊然逗笑着亲吻张昀的额头，但刚贴上去，就被男人倔强地推开。

“你、别拿这种事、开玩笑。”张昀湿红着一双眼抽噎道，神情看起来有些羞怒，却不像是被羞辱，而像是被戳破秘密的那种羞愤。于是刘昊然笑得更开了。

“谁说我在开玩笑了，我哥是什么样的人，嫂子你会不清楚吗？连我都敢做的事，我哥有什么不敢的。”

“你！你们——”

“算了，不聊他了，现在是我们的独处时间，嫂子你还是只想着我比较好。”刘昊然笑着堵住张昀的双唇细细吮吸，随后抱起男人走向外面的露台，趁着阳光正好让他出来晒晒太阳。

然而浑身赤裸的张昀却无法接受这样的场合，他又哭又骂地挣扎着，指甲都已经在刘昊然身上刮出了道道红痕，可最后还是被少年残忍着拉高了腿压在栏杆上肏进深处。

“我说过今天要罚你的，所以嫂嫂还是做好心理准备吧。晚上我哥和朵儿都不回来吃饭，我们还有大把时间可以慢慢消遣呢。”

张昀无助地哽咽落泪，一种无法名状的绝望感在这一刻深深笼罩了他。

那天做到后来的时候，虽然上阵的几乎都是各种玩具，但被迫干了不少出格事的张昀还是怕得再提不起一丝反抗的勇气。最后被刘昊然折腾到无力昏睡时，时间已经快接近刘源他们回来的钟数。

当刘昊然把洗过澡的张昀抱到床上时，楼下就响起了开锁和谈话的声音，他于是离开房间下楼去迎接两人。走在前头的刘源习惯性问了一句张昀在哪，得知他已经睡下后就先回了房间看望，顺便洗澡更衣。而总是习惯回家后先洗澡的张若和刘昊然交换了一个吻后也上楼去了。独自留在客厅的少年转身走进厨房，把早已准备好的夜宵重新热起来给两人盛好，等到他们洗完澡下来时端到茶几处让他们享用。

“锅里还有，不够就自己去装，吃饱了早点睡。”刘昊然说着揉了揉张若的头发，然后对一旁的刘源眼神示意了一下，便独自上楼了。

并没有注意到两人小动作的张若心里毫无防备，他专心捧着碗大口吃着软绵的红豆沙，两侧的腮帮子一鼓一鼓地嚼着软糯的小米团。今晚的应酬是一个商界的大型晚会，张若从进会场的那一刻起就一直跟着刘源四处转悠，别说吃饭了，连喝口水的机会都没有。虽然他们在出发前已经早有准备地吃了点简餐，但也熬不过连续好几个小时不间断的体力消耗。因而此刻面对着香甜诱人的红豆汤，张若实在抽不出其他心思去管身边的事。

等到他吃完甜点，准备上楼休息的时候，才发现好像有哪里不对。一直坐在他身旁默不作声的刘源，竟然捧着碗靠在沙发上闭眼睡了。无意间瞥见的张若惊讶地停下来，忽然有点不知道该怎么办地左右看了看。发现真的没人可以帮忙后，他才认命地拍了拍刘源的肩膀，想把他叫醒让他回房休息。

可工作了一整天的男人好像真的累了，平稳的呼吸声听起来就跟已经熟睡了一样。顿时有些为难的张若纠结地站在沙发旁边。虽说刘源这人平时总欺负他，不仅在家里要弄他，回到了办公室后更是不会轻易放过他，搞得他每天都湿答答的坐立不安，实在是让他很想找个机会报复一下。但偏偏，他就是个有贼心没贼胆的家伙。即使刘源已经睡得跟猪一样死，他也就敢扯扯人的脸皮，偷拍几个丑得要命的鬼脸。

“哎，你说你，明明长了张跟昊然一样的脸，怎么就那么可怕呢。故意搞大我哥的肚子不说，该不会当初我哥嫁给你的时候也是被逼的吧？鬼畜抖S，就知道欺负我们！我——”

张若本来脱口而出就该是一句骂他的话，可是话到了唇边却不知为何就是说不出来。心情十分复杂的男孩无比纠结地看着刘源，不断涌上的罪恶感让他渐渐低下了头颅。他揪扯着男人的衣服埋首在他肩上，不自觉收紧的腿逐渐夹紧了男人的腰。

“我不喜欢你的。可是……”张若咬唇着轻轻蹭了蹭软麻的下身。被吊足了一天胃口，却一口都没被人喂过的空虚让他难以自控地发浪起来。越磨越盛的欲望此刻已经快要脱离他的掌控，让他忘记了自己的身份，忘记了此刻的场合，一心只想在刘源的身上取得片刻安抚。

好舒服。张若知道自己不应该这样想，可他控制不了自己的身体乃至思绪。在刘源第一次肏他的时候他就已经是这样了，明明不能要的，可他却抑制不住自己的反应与渴求，在男人一次次作势要停下的时候给出无声却放荡的邀请。所以事情发展到现在这个地步他也是有责任的。但他能怎么办呢，和男人做爱真的好舒服，虽然过程总是粗暴而折磨的，可他就是从这些扭曲的交缠中感受到了无尽的快乐。

还差一点，就差一点了。濒临高潮的张若越发卖力在刘源身上压紧摩擦。闷湿的布料蹂躏着他的阴户，刺激着他的敏感带。肿起的豆粒甚至都从唇缝里凸了出来，随着不断加重的动作一下下顶磨在刘源的勃起上。剧烈的快感一阵阵袭上敏感的小腹，因而绷紧肌肉的人顺势加快速度进入冲刺阶段。可就在他刚去了的时候，一双紧在腰后的手便让他惊恐地醒神过来。

可刘源没有给他任何逃离的机会，一咬住张若的双唇就立刻将他卷入情欲风暴之中。那侵略而又迅猛的攻势，怎么看都不像是刚睡醒的样子。至此才发现自己被骗了的张若连忙挣扎着想要离开，可刘源却是越吻越狠，不安分的双手甚至直接拽掉了张若的裤子，露出他白净弹软的屁股，猛一抓就直接留下了一个泛红的印记。

这会儿真的怕了的张若连忙別过脸躲开刘源的亲吻，他一边压低着声音提醒刘源楼上两人的存在，一边又不得不哀求他放过自己，因为刘昊然还在等他回房。然而会听人话的刘源就不是刘源，张若越是不想让他做的，他就越是要做。反正他都已经试过在张昀面前把这人肏到痴样了，还会在乎在刘昊然面前做同样的事吗。

身体被撑满的一瞬间，恐惧伴随着强烈的快感让张若近乎哑叫出声。但他忍得了一时也忍不了一世，刘源快速有力的挺干一上来就直冲他的穴心，凸起的血管用力磨蹭粗糙的敏感带，上翘的头部顶开簇拥着软肉皱褶，每一次都精准无比地干上他最是酸软的地方，让他爽得连小肚子都在发麻。

然而一想到刘昊然随时可能下楼找他，张若就没有那个闲情去享受和刘源的性爱。他过于紧张地夹起了肉穴收缩不停，哆嗦的双唇重复念叨着求饶与警惕的话语。

可刘源只是悠悠地回了一句：“你叫小点声，就不会吵到他了。”但说话间他却抓着张若的双臀肏得更凶更猛，显然是在故意为难他。

被肏得下身一片水泞的人于是连脑子都快阵亡了。不断袭来的快感迅速地地迷醉了他的大脑，软得使不上一点力气的身体近乎瘫软在刘源的怀里。开始抖动的穴肉说明男孩马上就要迎来高潮，得到提示的男人干脆将他放倒在茶几上，借着站立的姿势更好用力地肏干湿软的肉穴，也故意发出了更大的声响示意楼上的刘昊然。

一下怕得浑身紧绷的张若没几下就激烈地喷水泄了，半裸的身体颤抖着吸紧了刘源的阴茎，正想着要再度求饶之时，一个在楼梯处响起的声音就让他当场定在了原地。

“哟，你来了。”刘源笑看着缓缓走来的刘昊然，故意当着他的面将挺立的粗长从张昀体内拔出，离开时还故意弹了一下，引得收紧的穴口发出一下不大不小的吮吸声，也不知道是在炫耀还是在证明什么。

可被捉奸的张若却没他那么淡定，完全慌神的男孩只得本能地翻身爬向刘昊然想要跟他解释。然而他才刚刚一动，就被刘源拽住了脚踝拉回去直接给抓着脖子摁在茶几上。

“你跑什么呀，我还没肏够呢。”

“不要！姐夫、不——呜！”这下被肏进了后穴的人几近崩溃地溢出了哭腔。他一边哀求着刘源赶紧停下，一边又情不自禁地抓紧了刘昊然想要获取救助。

然而站在面前的少年却不知为何表露令人寒瘆的冷静。他既没有暴怒，也没有伤心，只是淡淡地扫了他们一眼，问道：

“好玩吗？”

张若顿时浑身一激灵，他连忙抓住少年的衣摆想要跟他解释，却不料刘源抢先一步火上浇油。

“没看到你老婆都爽成什么样了吗？”

被噎得无言以对的张若哭红了一双眼又怕又怜地抱紧了刘昊然。他很想说自己是被强迫的，事情不是他以为的那样的，可他说不出口，他也不敢这样说，他害怕刘源听完之后会把局面变得更糟糕，所以他就只能用力吻上刘昊然的嘴唇，试图用行动来告诉他，自己的心还是在他身上的。

可刘昊然没一会儿就后退离开了他，与此同时他的手一路摸向了他的腿间，先后抚过阴茎阴户后直接在后穴的结合处转了一圈。

“朵儿，你到底想给谁生孩子？”

“只有你！昊然你信我，真的就只有你！”

“那你跟我哥是怎么回事？”

“我、我——”

“老婆，你真的这么饥渴吗？一个人喂不饱你，非得两个一起来？”

“我不是，我没——”一阵慌乱的否认之中，张若忽然愣在原地惊恐地看着刘昊然，“你、你不生气？”

“谁说我不生气？”

“不对，你生气的时候不会喊我老婆。你、你们——”突然想到什么的张若顿时立了一身的寒毛，“你们是故意的。你早就知道了。为什么，昊然，为什么？”委屈又害怕的张若哑着嗓子哭道，然而刘昊然只是劣笑着贴上了他的嘴唇。

“这得问你啊，老婆，你说为什么？”


	10. Chapter 10

张若觉得自己要疯了。

浮沉的意识在一片晃荡之中化成反复的潮涌，脱力的四肢在高热的烘培之中如融化般动弹不得。

汗液泪液混着唾液自下颚流落至颈脖上，舌头舔舐的粗糙伴随着牙齿啃吃的痛痒，无法反抗的快感在一下下侵占中引起一声声沙哑的哀鸣。

被模糊的时间让他失去了计数的能力。无尽的索取掠夺了一切却又填满了一切。

当干涸的双唇再度被吻上之时，酥软的人已经分不清此刻的对象到底是两人中的哪一个。直到胸前忽然一下拧捏的疼痛，肿胀的乳尖被来自身后的双手过分肆意地玩弄，张若才知道此刻身前与他相吻的，是他的未婚夫刘昊然。

然而片刻完整的意识很快又被身体的晃动打得破碎。转瞬即逝的清醒将他拽入无尽的深渊，自己却说没就说，徒留他一人在欲望翻腾中彻底迷失掉自我。

又一次被肏至痉挛的时候，张若已经找不到合适的词语来形容他此刻的状态。不是高潮也不是绝顶，或许更像是一场风暴中无数个抛高点的其中之一，既不是开始也不是终结，甚至连个断点或续点都算不上，只是某个封闭循环里的其中一个瞬间，就好像他已经陷入了一个无限循环，这辈子都无法找到逃离的出口。

但其实，这一场疯狂的运动才持续了不算很长一段时间。只是由于快感的加倍和精神上的折磨，让张若觉得自己已经被干了快有一个晚上。在身体终于承受不住的最后，他只得本能抱住面前朝他溺笑的刘昊然——他的挚爱，他的支柱，他的心脏和他的归宿。

刘昊然疼爱地亲吻着张若的额心，在刘源一笑逗趣的眼神中略显寻衅地挑眉回应了他，刘源失笑着收回了视线，转而看向张若肉软奶嫩的睡脸，一时没忍住上手轻掐了一把。

“其实我挺好奇的，你认识他那会儿，他就已经这样了吗？”

“你说闷骚吗？”

“你不觉得他也太骚了点吗？”

“这样才可爱嘛。”刘昊然喜欢地笑道，“朵儿以前还是很害羞的，一逗就脸红，逗急了还会咬人。但有了性启蒙之后，基本就是一撩一个准。光接个吻都能湿得不行，嘴上说不给碰，但其实一摸就服软，就跟发情的奶兔子一样，想怎么折腾都行。”

“啧，那你可得看好他了。”

“没事的，朵儿认主，而且欺软怕硬。你要不是我哥，还长了张跟我一样的脸，他也不敢招惹你。再说，他现在也没有精力去招惹其他人了，”

“总之你自己看着办吧，我先回房了。”刘源说着揉了把张若的软发，简单整理过衣服后就独自上楼休息了。

还在客厅里的刘昊然搂着张若又待了一小会儿，等人彻底睡熟之后，再抱他回房休息。

自那之后，张若的每日生活就变得越发惊险而刺激。摊牌之后更乐于聚在一起抱他的两人，虽然让他受折腾的时间减少了，但承受的强度却是成倍地增长。这对性格恶劣的兄弟，似乎总是喜欢在张昀能看到却又看不到的地方变着法子折磨他。一开始是谎称出去晨练了，但实际一直躲在吧台后舔他穴的刘源。贪婪的男人总是喜欢用嘴先让他射一次，然后用银环束紧他的欲望，之后就会开始舔吃他的肉穴。先是吸紧他的阴蒂，手指插入湿穴让他简单喷一次，然后再借着润滑没入后穴玩弄他的前列腺，同时咬住前穴穴口，舌尖深入舔弄，也不管他受不受得了，就这样在他准备早餐的期间，在张昀的面前一次次将他舔到潮喷失神。

而开始这个时候，刘昊然总会一边拿着手机录影，一边想各种办法阻止张昀过来帮忙，甚至走近这个区域。等到男人已经习惯性不再插手早餐的事，他便得以变本加厉地提枪上阵，直接替代了刘源的手指肏进他的后穴。两人前后夹击地让他一次次高潮，下身被各种淫液精液糊成一片，搞得他从清晨开始就陷入情潮，之后的一整天里都总是会不经意地窜起想做爱的欲望。

但刘源现在已经不会在公司里主动抱他了。说是为了让他能好好休息顺便专心工作，但其实就是在故意吊他的胃口。张若可怜兮兮地痒了好几天，每天都只能挺到晚上回家后，趁张昀熟睡的时候偷摸和他们做几下。但深夜寂静时分不敢做得太过的两人总是在他刚进入状态的时候喊停，嘴上还说着各种冠冕堂皇的理由，好像真的在为他着想一样。气得张若敢怒不敢言，想要但又不敢要地只能任凭他们摆布。

但是他的忍耐就快要到达极限了。已经连续一个星期没有被满足过的身体让他无比渴望一场淋漓尽致的性爱。哪怕真的要把他玩坏也没关系了，反正被他们盯上之后这肯定只是早晚的问题。

这么想着，张若就忍不住拨出了刘昊然的号码。他咬着唇躲在洗手间狭窄的隔间里，一边拿着浸满淫液的跳蛋自慰，一边邀请他中午来公司一起吃午餐。

“怎么突然想起来约饭了？”然而电话那头微喘着的少年似乎没打算就此轻易地答应他。

“我、我想你了嘛、嗯、昊然、老公、朵儿想见你……”无奈张若只能朝他恳求撒娇。

“你呀……”电话那头的少年失笑一声，停下了正在进行的训练活动拿起手机，把扬声模式关掉后将话筒贴上自己耳边，故意压低着嗓音笑道，“行，我中午过去找你。但你要答应我一件事，不许再偷偷自慰，想做就来找我，不然我就让我哥罚你，听明白了吗？”

“明、明白了。”

“乖。叫上我哥吧，我一个小时后到。”

“好、嗯！唔……”忽然的喘息声打断了张若的话语，明显是高潮了的反应让刘昊然舔唇轻笑出声。恶劣的少年吩咐着男孩让他把自己下面的样子拍下来发给他看，片刻后不久，就收到了一段只有几秒的短视频。画面里光嫩水泞的腿间，饱满的唇瓣被两根湿润的指尖微微撑开。深粉色的肉缝间，尚未平息的嫩肉还在一抖一抖地瑟缩着。顶上的豆粒圆润饱满，充血泛红的根部隐约还能看到一个残留的牙印。而下方的穴口嗡动翕张，隐约还有些冒泡的穴肉紧咬着震动的跳蛋。直到粉色的小东西被完全挤出，一道淫荡的银色丝线迅速拉长又断裂，最后化作一流清泉，自阴穴一路流入后穴。

刘昊然呼吸潮热地欣赏着，快速冲洗换过衣服后，便迫不及待地直接打车去了刘源的公司。彼时，张若正在刘源桌前做着上午的工作汇报，顺便提了中午一起吃饭的事。但其实他不是很想主动和刘源提这件事的，因为男人肯定一眼就能看穿他的真实的意图，然后又借机来调侃逗弄他。他一定会说很多淫荡又下流的话，还会对他动手动脚的。

“刘总，您弟弟来了。”

“昊然！”还不等刘源反应呢，眼前的人就一下挣了出去扑进少年的怀里。

那胆小又可怜的样子，就好像一头被饿狼盯上的小白兔，怪招人疼的。刘源想着意味不明地勾唇一笑，随手揉了把张若浑圆的屁股便示意两人跟上。他亲自开车带他们来到一家私人餐馆，要了个包间关起门来尽情享受。

餐馆的饭菜味道都很合胃口，配套的服务也十分周全而注重客人隐私。饭后休息的间隙，正对着大床的电视上，播放的是以前拍下的一些性爱视频。有他们各自和张若的，也有他们三个人一起纵乐的。里面甚至还包括了张若破处的全记录。身穿着高中校服的男孩，被人恶劣地剪破了校服的裤子。大张的腿间，模样青涩的阴部一片水光荡漾，虽尚未成熟但也已经透露出性感淫糜的气质来。一根全透明的阴道窥视管被少年缓慢地推进了男孩的体内，自带照明的镜头很快就录下了稚嫩穴道里每一处细节的模样。淡粉色的穴肉一团一团地堆积在管壁周围，柔软的皱褶随着窥管的深入而逐渐被展开抚平。而藏在最深处的子宫口就像是一个待放的花苞，每当窥管顶上花心时，围绕在周围的穴肉就会颤抖着一拥而上，同时兴奋流出的水液不断模糊着镜头，让这稚嫩的甬道又多了几分成熟的味道。

玩够了的少年很快就将窥管抽出换上自己的阴茎。粗挺的深红怒张着惊人的血管与饱满的头部，那几乎比穴口大上两圈的尺寸让男孩本能地感到了恐惧和退缩。然而被抓紧了双腿的他根本无处可逃。少年粗糙拇指紧压着穴口往两边掰开，滴水的龟头反复磨蹭着变形的穴肉，在好好玩弄过一番后才缓慢地压入穴内撑开壁道。他的动作十分缓慢，就像是要男孩永远记住这一生只有一次的热痛和快感，不顾他的哀求，硬是要拉长着这场折磨，在好不容易插入一半时缓慢抽出，故意让摄像头清楚拍下挂在柱身上的鲜红血液，然后才在拔出的只剩龟头留下时，突然尽根没入，让处血一下溅满每个角落。

床上的男孩很快就被玩哭出声，摇摇晃晃的身子随着少年的挺动不断翻涌着奶白的软肉。那又爽又疼的模样一看就已经开始陷入情潮，从下身传来的越发响亮的水声也更说明了他的淫色本性，不过片刻就已经完全湿透地绞紧了阴茎吮吸起来。

青春期的第一次总是短暂而又激烈的，即使少年的持久度已经要比一般人好上许多，但终究也没撑过二十分钟，没一会儿就射了男孩满穴。第一次就被内射灌满子宫的男孩本能地慌张又兴奋起来，汹涌吹出的水浇灌在少年的头部，很快就让他再度勃起剧烈地抽插起来。尚在高潮中的男孩一下又陷入了新一轮的情欲，有点无法承受的稚嫩身体因而哭喊着求饶呻吟，可惜颤抖的可怜落入少年的眼中却是最辛烈的催情剂。早就想得到他的幼狼又怎会轻易放过布陷已久终于到嘴的猎物，于是他俯身堵住了男孩所有抗拒的呻吟，粗挺一次比一次卖力地侵占他的身体给予他无尽的欢愉。

就这样，在几乎长达一个小时的交欢里，少年一次都没有从男孩穴里抽离过阴茎。不曾疲软的阴茎连续射满了男孩三次，一下就从破处进阶到把人彻底肏熟。待他终于离开男孩的身体，再度将内窥镜没入阴穴时，里面早已经是一片浊白粘稠，被打散的血丝混杂在精液之中，深处无法平息的宫口更是一抽一抽地不停溢出浓精。

不管被迫重温了多少遍，依然对这些录像感到羞耻的张若几乎失控地一次次去个不停。痉挛的穴道被刘源肏得又爽又麻，前方的阴蒂在刘昊然的吮吸中频频地过电高潮。已经快不行的他无力地推搡着刘昊然的脑袋想让他放过自己，可偏偏少年突然咬住了他的蒂珠狠吸了一口。顿时尖叫的男孩完全崩溃地哭泄出来，收紧的穴道吃疼了刘源的粗长，惹得男人略显粗暴地用力顶了几下，随即惩罚般抵在宫口深处狠狠地射了他满腹。

失神的男孩哀鸣地长叹出声，无法平息的身体剧烈颤抖着承受这一次比一次激烈的性爱高潮。然而尚且游刃有余的两人根本没打算让他休息调整，接着刘源拔出的瞬间，刘昊然挺立的阴茎便立刻插入发狠地肏干起来。爽得近乎发疯的张若大哭着呻吟出声，片刻后也被插入的后穴胀得他浑身酸软，真的快要吃不下更多了。

“老婆别偷懒啊，刚才数到几了，接着报数。”

“呜、我、前面……三次了，老公两次，姐、姐夫一次，后、后面、后面……呜，我、我不记得了……”

“不记得那就重头再数呗，反正我看你还很想要嘛。”刘源劣笑着回道。

“不、不要，吃不下了，真的吃不下了。”浑身湿透的张若哭得脑子都快蒙掉了。然而夹击着他的两人却丝毫没有怜惜地一味索取着。

电视里的视频还在不断地循环播放着，床上荒淫混乱的交缠也在持续热烈中。好不容易才在刘昊然的提醒下恢复了报数的人，没一会儿就被这过于羞耻的行为惹得话都说不利索。被反复肏软的双穴此刻都灌满了精液暂时无法再承受更多的刺激。于是男孩的双乳就成了他们下一个玩弄的对象。然而柔嫩的乳粒到底经不起太大的折腾，很快就肿得几乎破皮的模样让两人不得不再一次转移阵地，握着他的双手按着他的后脑，便轮番甚至一起在他口中挺插起来。

第一次被同时口爆的人嘴角生疼得几乎含不住两人的龟头，过盛的精液源源不断地射入口腔，冲入喉道，呛得他咳嗽不止，整张脸完全花掉地被两人射满了白浊，几乎连眼睛都要睁不开了。

可两人却像是爱极了他这幅淫乱的模样，一左一右地抱着他吻了好一阵子，几乎把糊在他身上的所有精液都抹开之后，才把他带进浴室里简单清洗了一下。

想着总算完事的张若酸软地瘫倒在两人身上。尽管那些清理时不怀好意的乱摸动作还是让他有点想本能逃离，但脱力的身体实在是无法承担更多的动作。他如今唯一能做的，也就是在两人又恶劣地要摆弄他或者拍照录影的时候小声抗议几句，虽然没什么用，但好歹能出口气发泄一下。

刘昊然宠溺地抱着张若由着他说，等到人说累了，才哄着吻了吻他的额头以示安抚。最是受不了他温柔的张若一下就沦陷在刘昊然的怀里，他扁着嘴有些不甘心地觉得自己太不争气，可是又敌不过内心的依赖和渴望，只好轻咬了一下刘昊然的锁骨发发小脾气，又乖乖地舔了舔自己咬过的地方，俨然一副已经被驯服的模样。

“怎么样，今天中午吃得饱不饱？”刘昊然浅笑着问道，躲在他怀里的人闻言一下就红了耳朵。

“嗯、嗯……”回应间，张若又怂又怕地偷瞄了一眼刘源，在对上他一抹恶意调侃的笑容时立刻没脸见人地埋首在刘昊然怀中。

刘昊然好笑地抱紧了怀里的小可爱，稍稍安抚了一下后，又歪头吻着他脸颊问：“那以后我都来找你们吃午饭好不好？”

“这、我——”张若犹豫地看了眼刘昊然，又看了眼刘源，心里到底是对这样的三人关系持保留意见。可眼下看这两人的意思，根本就没打算给他摇头的余地。那他除了答应，还有第二种选择吗。


	11. Chapter 11

“哥……”

午休时分，张昀奶完孩子，端着水杯在沙发上坐下，嘴唇抿过一阵清凉后正准备休息一阵，结果刚一闭眼，某只人型奶兔子就擅自扑了上来。

奶兔子浑身软得就跟没骨头一样，趴在张昀的身上暖烘烘的一团就像个大型抱枕。男人心里叹气，面上却还是纵容着。他关心地摸了摸男孩的脸颊，看他眼湿湿地吻上来时没有刻意躲开，只是一如既往地不会主动迎合。他就由着男孩像撒娇一样磨蹭舔吻他的嘴唇，感受着潮热的下体仿佛在夹着他的大腿自慰。

直到他渐渐开始有些气息不稳，干爽的身体被汗水或是其他液体闷出一阵黏腻。男人才稍稍拉开了距离，有些关切地看着男孩似乎不同寻常的迷乱神情。

“你怎么了？”张昀仿佛有些担忧道。最近一段时间他总是觉得张若有点哪里不对，奶软的孩子几乎整天都湿着眼睛眼神迷茫，眼尾处的那抹微红时刻都挂着，好像永远都消不下去。而且他最近的身体状况似乎也有些不对，先不说他最近好像虚汗特别多，也不说他胸前总是挺着一对充血的乳头，光是他那总粘着屁股，私处深色一片的小短裤就足够说明问题了。

有的时候，张昀甚至能看到新鲜的精液在他大腿内侧缓慢流下，可面泛潮红的张若却像是完全不感到害臊，常常只是用手抹掉再偷偷塞进嘴里吃掉就算完事了。那模样，就仿佛已经被肏到脑子里都是精液了一样，总叫张昀心里有点在意。

“你最近是不是太累了，休息会儿吧。”张昀体贴地关心道。他知道张若最近因为备孕和刘昊然做得挺凶的，可白天男孩还得上班工作，他真的担心张若身体吃不消。

可张昀不知道的是，摊牌了的刘氏兄弟如今每天都在公司里疼爱他的好弟弟，而那几乎一上来就是持续高潮的疯狂刺激，才是真正让他弟弟变成如今这个模样的罪恶根源。

身体被彻底开发了的张若如今就像是成了两人圈养的小宠物，被撑大的胃口日夜刺激着他的贪欲与渴望，在两人蓄意的调教之下终究变成了他们喜欢的那个淫骚的模样。

普通的性爱仿佛无法再满足张若的欲求。时刻渴望快乐的身体甚至忍不得一时的空虚。不过短短一个星期的时间而已，他就已经变得如此失控。这要一旦持续一生。

张若害怕得不敢细想，但同时他又因此羞人地兴奋了起来。红了一张脸的男孩仿佛不敢见人地抱紧了张昀，毛茸茸的脑袋求助般地磨蹭着他的脖子，然后再一次抬头吻住了他的唇。

这一次张若是动了真格的。软热的舌头灵活钻进张昀嘴里，虽使不上什么力气，却依然技巧十足地舔得他浑身发软。于是被压紧的身体就变得更热了，从体内闷出来的汗液一滴滴滑过了胸口勾挂在乳尖，渗出的奶液融入汗水落在柔软的肚子上。不经意被打湿的衣服紧贴在身上，随着肢体的不自觉碰擦，在沸腾的血液里点燃起名为快乐的情欲之火。

“哥、哥……”一吻结束过后，彻底动情的张若已经快要看不清面前的张昀。想要诉苦的心情恍惚回到了小时候曾经被人欺负的时候，性格文静的他不懂得怎么反击那些坏人，于是每天都只能在放学时候红着眼睛扑进哥哥的怀里哭诉，让哥哥替他去教训那群讨人厌的大坏蛋。

然而，这一次欺负男孩的坏人们却是连张昀都拿他们没办法的超级坏蛋。一直被蒙在鼓里的男人惊愕地听着男孩的控诉，他不敢相信故事的开始竟还在他所知道的起点之前，而这一对性格恶劣的兄弟就这样一直把他们拿在手心肆意地玩弄。

“哥、他们好坏、就知道欺负我们——”哭得舌头都有点捋不直的张若神情迷醉地压在张昀腿上用力磨蹭。彻底湿透的下身甚至在张昀的腿上蹭出了一片水渍，濒临高潮的身体剧烈颤抖着一阵阵抽搐，终于还是在张昀意欲劝阻的时候一下到达了顶峰。

因此瘫软的男孩几乎整个黏在张昀身上。身上湿透的他不顾张昀的劝阻硬是脱下了所有的衣服，一瞬赤裸的身体袒露着大片深浅不一的性爱痕迹，两侧的大腿根部甚至分别用笔细小地记录着他被两人各自享用过的次数。

“朵儿……”

“哥，你看他们，每天都干得那么凶，朵儿、朵儿都要被玩坏了……”

张昀心疼地看着张若抽噎的模样，正想着要上前去抱抱他安抚一下，却不料男孩突然挤进了他的腿间，还意欲脱他的裤子。

“朵儿？别——”

张昀不解地想制止张若的动作，却还是被人一把拽掉了裤子，同时按在沙发一角狠狠地吻住了双唇。顿时袭上大脑的缺氧感让张昀感到一阵晕眩，他不断推搡着试图阻止张若，却因为四肢脱力而只能任由他为所欲为。吻得热情又贪婪的男孩手上的动作也是同样的风格，趁着他无力反抗的时候，果断抓住他的衣摆脱掉了他的上衣，终于也将他变得跟自己一样浑身赤裸。

这时，男孩才松开了被吻肿的嘴唇。他眼神撒娇而疯狂地注视着男人，模样像极了被操控的可爱玩偶。

“哥，对不起。”张若压着张昀的大腿蹭上他的下体，粗硬毛发刮过敏感的痛痒让男人哽喉地喘息出声。仿佛觉察到什么的张昀扭动挣扎着想要逃离，却被执着的男孩抓住了身体一下下拉了回去狠狠蹂躏。

被蹭肿的阴蒂自肉缝间充血凸起，出水的阴穴被男孩插入了两根手指揉蹭着G点。双重的快感不断侵袭着张昀的大脑，迅速膨胀的欲望叫他几乎忍不住唇间的呻吟。

男孩的亲吻此时落在了他的脖子上，小狗舔人一样的动作惹得他又痒又麻，然而仅浮于表面的触碰根本无法止住心底的渴望，反而引生出更多的欲求，让他情难自已。

“哥、你好湿啊，你是不是也想要了？”

张昀摇头着想要开口否认，却一张嘴就是哽咽般的沙哑。趴在他身上的男孩笑了，一边加大着手上的动作，一边再度咬住张昀的嘴唇，在送他冲顶的同时也不忘照顾着自己的欲望，最终在一阵晃荡中双双泄了出来。

顿时失神的两人都有些顾不上自身以外的任何存在。安抚的吻柔静地交换在他们唇间，泡水般涣散的意识在始终得不到满足的欲望中浮浮沉沉。

直到一下开锁的动静在门厅响起。都有些惊了起来的两人本能地扭头，只见健身回来的两人提着大包小包的超市采购，表情略微意外地朝他们挑眉询问。

尚且留了一丝清醒的张昀本能想拽过薄毯盖住身体，可两人已经走近了沙发，迫近了他们。没法，张昀只好抱紧身上的男孩试图坐起躲避两人的视线。可他才刚一动，脚踝就被人拽着往下一拖，紧接着双腿被拉开折起，顶起的膝盖因此碰上了张若的臀部，不得已地把人挤得往前跪趴在他的上半身。

“啧，都湿成这样了，刚去了几次？”拽着他脚踝的人是刘源。男人半跪在沙发上，视线直白地扫视着展露在面前的一双女穴。张若的深红是被他们最近狠肏出来的艳丽，而张昀的深粉尚且只是成熟待采的漂亮花蕊。刘源轻笑着观赏，仿佛在挑选想要的商品一般，干热的手指同时挑拨两人的私处，粗壮的指根没入深处，动作粗暴地揉蹭起敏感带来。

一时叠躺着的两人都发出了淫荡的呻吟，只是一个压抑一个放荡，但两种不同的感觉交织在一起，又引出新一层勾人的韵味，让人不自觉地就想听更多。

绕到沙发另一侧的刘昊然靠坐在扶手上，修长宽厚的手掌仿佛逗小狗一样抬起张若的下巴，爱抚他的脖子。他含笑看着面前听话的小宠物和躺在他身下面露羞怒的张昀，某种膨胀在内心的劣性便让他忍不住调侃道：

“朵儿叫得浪也就算了，嫂子原来也这么骚吗？”

“你！”张昀正羞恼地想要反驳，却一下被刘源刮上了G点，瞬间爆发的快感让他止不住呻吟，那过于淫糜的声响叫他又辱又耻地湿了眼眶。

“老婆，我进来咯。”然而恶劣的男人却还不愿就此放过他，话音刚落就挺着粗硬的阴茎直插到底。那一瞬的冲撞激起过电快感，硕大的龟头捣弄软麻穴心，每一次的顶入都爽得他无法自拔。

趴在他身上的张若仿佛羡慕地露出渴望的神情，不断被玩弄着穴道因为共情而产生了同样的酥麻震颤。那无法被填满的空虚让他变得大脑发胀浑身难受，因急切而湿红的眼睛只得乞求地看向面前的刘昊然，葱白的五指乖巧而讨好地伸向他的裤裆。

于是张昀就这么被动看到了张若掏出刘昊然的粗长并渴望地吞入吮吸他的画面。那过于强烈的视觉刺激让他无法承认地闭眼别过了脸。但很快，一只粗糙的手就掐住了他的下巴逼他回过头来，同时手指插入他的口中挤压他的舌根，以控制着他的呼吸为手段逼迫他睁开眼睛观赏着这淫乱且荒唐的一幕。

少年的阴茎又粗又长，完全没入男孩的口中时，甚至能在他喉咙处看到食道被撑开的具体轮廓。敏感的喉肉完全不受控制地颤抖收缩着，那不断挤压吮吸的快感光是透过朵儿凹陷的脸颊就可以清晰地想象出来。因此感到下身一阵酥麻的张昀忍不住罪恶地流下了泪，他双手无助地抱紧身上的男孩，仿佛想在这混乱的风暴之中寻找唯一的依靠。

然而被拥抱的男孩却早已与风浪融为了一体。紧贴的身体越发加重着磨蹭带来的微妙快感，滴水的勃起顶在男人柔软小肚上，细嫩的皮肤反复揉弄敏感的冠部。那若有似无的酥痒刺激着男孩的穷凶欲望，让他不自觉地握紧了自身抚弄自慰，湿透的头部顶擦在男人的柔软处，仿佛肏干般不断蹂躏着他。

因而被顶得小腹紧绷的人不自觉收紧了下穴，顿时受阻的律动更勾出极致的快感。随着刘源不断加重的抽插挺动，深处被肆意玩弄的快感都让两人渐近了高潮。一时加促的呻吟在两人间交替重叠。被堵住了喉咙的男孩湿透了眼睛卖力吮弄，那不断勾舔的舌头如同催促般疯狂挑拨着刘昊然的底线。

快感一波波冲上大脑的少年喘息着纵情享受，绷紧的小腹冒着密集的汗水，在体温的烘烤中，微咸的汗味便如同烈性的催情剂，一瞬间笼罩了敏感的男孩，叫他不受控制地呻吟泄出。

顿时高潮的汹涌就像是接连爆发的火山群，一处接一处的喷射将四人的气息都彻底混合在一起。射在男孩口中的精液在少年抽离时不少落在了男人的脸上，同样射在男人穴内的精液在刘源抽离时也溅了不少挂在男孩的臀上。

一时都感到满足但又不足的兄弟两人默契交换了个眼神，在确认对方都有着同样的想法后，便抱起了酸软的两人各自调整好姿势，紧接着同时挺入了湿热深处，一边看着对面自己老婆失神落泪的模样，一边卖力挺干着身下不属于他们的紧致肉穴。

看着兄弟在自己面前被爱人凶猛地肏干着，心灵脆弱的两人一时都有些承受不住地临近崩溃。止不住的呻吟和泪水让他们变得十分可怜，相互紧抓着拥抱安抚的举动又让他们看着十分可爱。一心就想玩弄他们的两人干脆按住了他们的后脑半强迫着他们接吻。

粉嫩的舌头在艳色的唇间来回搅弄，被撩拨起的某种疯狂而曲扭的悸动随即在两人心中沸腾起来。因而加剧的抽插挺动干得男孩他们浑身僵直，无法继续纠缠的软舌只能无力伸在半空，最终被两人分别扳过了脸庞狠狠吸住。那过分贪婪的索取既是在品尝残留于其上的爱人的味道，也是在进一步夺取本属于他人的至珍宝物。

看着漂亮的人儿在自己身下变得淫乱破碎，那潜藏在兽欲中的征服感便越发膨胀而满足起来。他们如恶魔般地追逐着纯粹的身心愉悦，丢掉道德与伦理桎梏后，所有的荒唐与罪恶都只会是徒增快乐的存在。如同烙印一般的侵犯肆意蹂躏着私密之处，无法挽回的标记爱液彻底玷污了本该纯净的育儿之地。

被彻底弄脏了的人只能无声地流泪哭泣，彻底破碎的安全感让他们变得更加依赖于彼此与另一半的安抚。于是这场欢愉还将继续，在角色与心态的不断变化中，折磨与快乐将会永远相伴相随。

盛夏，万物待成熟的季节。男孩怀着刚足月的孩子与少年步入了婚礼的殿堂。他们在祝福中交换戒指，他们在热闹中真情拥吻。精致的婚房是他们共同设计挑选的结果，柔软舒服的水床垫子上，早孕的男孩正享受着来自丈夫的温柔而色欲的疼爱。

医生明明说了，头三个月最好不要同房。但心里总藏着火的人根本忍都忍不住，前面不能经常做那就做后面的，下面不能太激烈那就用上面的。就算是上下都一时不能用了，男孩还是要看着另外三人做爱的样子来安抚自己。

刘源和张昀替他们应付完亲戚们回到房间的时候，被肏透的男孩已经浑身都泛着漂亮的粉红色，吃着阴茎的小嘴又湿又亮，下面的小穴颤兮兮地吐着精液。看到他们进来的时候，也不知是害羞还是兴奋了，奶软身子忽然一抖，嘴边立刻溢出了没接住的浓精，尿孔里冒了一股透明的清液，竟就直接高潮着去了。

“他都怀孕了，你们能不能悠着点。”始终心疼的张昀一把抱起了张若搂进怀里，温柔的指尖替他拭去嘴边的精液，神情略显不忍地吻了吻男孩沉沦迷乱的脸庞。

“嫂子你不能都怪我啊，是朵儿总缠着说想要，我已经做得很克制了。”

“你！”

“哥、你别骂昊然、是朵儿、朵儿想要……”情欲彻底被撩起的男孩迫切地吻上哥哥的肉唇，色情的舌头反复舔吸着男人口中成熟的韵味，不安分的双手则是胡乱扒着他身上的衣服。男人为难地哄着撒娇的男孩，一时分心间，下身就忽然被顶上了某根硬挺，又滑又黏的顶端抵着他的肉穴用力磨蹭，连一声招呼都不打就直接狠插了进来。

后腰一软的男人险些压倒在男孩身上，好在他反应及时，抱着男孩侧了个身，才没有顶到他肚子压迫子宫。但男人还是生气，湿着眼睛狠狠地瞪向肏他的少年，本想着要严厉谴责他粗暴的行径，却不争气地被他肏到只剩淫荡呻吟。

“嫂子现在真是越来越会叫了，下面的穴也吃得好紧，真棒。”

“你、闭嘴呜——”

“嫂子别生气啊，是你不让我肏朵儿的，那我就只能来肏你啦。”

“你这个、变态、嗯！”

“哥，你又漏奶了，朵儿想喝，朵儿可以喝吗？”

“别——呜、朵儿——”张昀拒绝的话刚要开口，胸前却已经落下了被用力吮吸的痛爽。嘴巴发干的男孩贪婪而又急切地吮喝着哥哥的奶水，粗糙的舌头反复摩擦张开的奶孔，尖锐的牙齿不时没入弹软的乳肉，那又色又单纯的吮吃惹得张昀浑身过电，整个人都快羞得哭出声来。

“操，你们还挺会玩啊？”本来正在调设摄像机的刘源终于忍不住地骂了一句，被撩得下身硬痛的男人用力扯掉领口的带子，解开纽扣爬上床来。忽然就感到了压迫的张若本能躲进张昀的怀里，还挂着奶渍的脸大半张都埋在了胸乳之中，只剩下一双胆怯又渴望的眼睛黑溜溜地看着靠过来的刘源。

“小骚逼。”男人的话语总是那么下流且恶劣，每次一张嘴都能羞得男孩鼻头发酸双眼湿润。但偏偏，被调教透的身子尤其喜欢被这样羞辱，不知廉耻的肉穴甚至还会瑟瑟发抖着流出好多的淫液，无声勾引着男人狠狠肏入粗暴地对待。

刘源做爱的时候总是不知道怜惜的，对着张昀的时候尚且如此，对上张若便更是放肆。虽然现在男孩有了身孕，是全家的重点保护对象，但刘源每次干他的时候还是那么用力凶猛，最多就是干他前面的次数少了，时间也短了，但每次插进来的时候还是能把张若肏得爽叫不停。

看着浑身赤裸的姐妹花在他们身下肉浪翻飞，眼泪混着汗液奶液和各色体液湿透了他们的全身，心里尤其满足的刘家兄弟都不由得加大力度肆虐起来。他们威逼利诱着两人相互接吻与爱抚，又故意分开了哥哥的双腿，一边肏着他的后穴，一边按着弟弟的脑袋让他去吃哥哥前穴里的精液。有的时候他们还喜欢把两人掰成一上一下的69姿势，让他们给对方口交的同时，卖力地肏干着他们的肉穴。他们还总会口头限制着两人高潮的次数，要是在他们规定之外擅自射精潮吹，那么去了几次，第二天就要被他们铐在床上惩罚几个小时。

惩罚的方法常见都是放置play，他们会在两人的敏感带上涂抹催情的热露，然后用金属夹夹住最敏感的乳头和阴蒂，好几个小时持续不断地用电流刺激，却永远在他们要高潮的时候残忍停下。但有的时候，他们也喜欢玩点不一样的，比如他们会随机挑出一人来解放欲望，然后把另一个人固定绑好在最佳观赏位置。两边同时通着电流刺激，却只有被选中的人能一直高潮。期间他们还会持续合奸他的肉穴，会刻意摆出最羞耻的姿势让另一人看到自己兄弟肏到堕落失禁的模样。

张昀是最看不得这种场面的，常常没多会儿就会哭着求他们停下，然后屈辱着自己来代替朵儿供他们玩弄。男人在讨好的时候总是特别性感，丰满的双乳卖力推挤着粗长的阴茎，侧向一旁的脑袋还在努力吞吐着另一根粗长。

他努力跪得挺直又乖巧，挂着泪的眼角看着就让人十分地想要怜惜。但可惜被他保护着的男孩永远不懂哥哥的苦心，他不仅会主动参与到他们的多人活动中，甚至会帮着男人们制服美丽却倔强的兄长。

他最是喜欢抓住哥哥的双乳主动摩擦乳间的阴茎，有时在哥哥嘴巴闲下来时，还会跪在他身后用下巴压着哥哥的脑袋逼他张嘴吞入顶上来的饱满龟头。他还特别喜欢拉开哥哥的双腿邀请两人去肏他。

一看到哥哥的小穴被阴茎撑开填满，艳红的嫩肉在激烈的动作中不断被翻出再肏入，淫荡的男孩就会情不自禁地流出一大腿的水，然后偷偷地伸着手去抠挖湿穴自我安慰，同时又觉得不足地摇着屁股渴求他们中随意一人的疼爱。

所以多亏了男孩的协调配合，他们的四人生活一直进行得相当融洽。如今男孩有了身孕，在家里的地位更是变得举足轻重，为了照顾他的情绪和身体，爱护他的哥哥即使内心仍有顾虑，但也只能配合着让这段凌乱的关系变得更加紧密起来。

漫长的洞房之夜结束后，终于餍足的张若一脸幸福地窝在张昀怀里打呼噜。被赶去打扫房间的刘源利落地收拾着地上的狼藉，却在某个突然的瞬间，突然想到什么地抬头朝两人问了一句。

“说起来，你肚子里的孩子到底是谁的？”

睡得迷迷糊糊的张若矇着眼睛“嗯？”了一声，仿佛连他自己都不知道问题的答案。好在从厨房里过来的刘昊然很快接上了话题，他弯腰亲吻着张若的额头，一边喂给他刚热好的鸡汤，一边回道：

“当然是我的了，朵儿的第一胎怎么能怀其他人的孩子。”

“你去医院验过了？”

“第一次做产检的时候就验了。”刘昊然说着笑吻了一下张若的额头，那温柔宠爱的举动霎时就掳获了男孩的心，让他钟情地偎向少年的怀抱。

“验过就行，时间不早了，喝过汤就睡吧。”一直没出声的张昀轻柔地落下了一句，他用手抚摸着张若的脑袋，神情宠溺地看着男孩喝完汤后又撒娇地赖进了他怀里。

“哥……”怀里的男孩眨巴着眼睛看他，并不迷糊的眼神显然是有话想跟他说。以往这个时候，张昀总是不懂他的心思，又或是不想读懂他的情绪，但这一次，他只是亲吻着男孩的额头，拍了拍他的脑袋，安抚一般地柔声回道：

“睡吧，别想那么多了，哥哥永远爱你。”

张若热了鼻子，眨着眼睛哼哼地点了点头。

这时从两人身后靠过来的都是他们无比熟悉的温热气息。刘家兄弟灭了床头照明的灯，温柔抱住面前侧躺着人。

曾经沸腾的夜晚在这一刻缓缓地安静下来，曾经翻涌的情绪也在这一刻渐渐归于平静。

张昀在闭上眼的瞬间，脑中忽然闪过了一个词，家人。他品味着这个词，心中淡淡叹了一声气。

谁让他们是一家人呢。

完


	12. 番外

最近张昀有点累。

大概是因为刚复工就赶上了公司的生意旺季，工作接连不断地堆积起来，导致身体有点吃不消。

虽说之前他在家也没闲着，但带孩子这活熟练了之后其实也就那么回事，再加上多少有人帮着，所以不管再怎么棘手都不至于让他压力山大。可职场工作就不同了。光从他这一路下跌的体重就可以看出，他最近几个月里到底有多劳神费力。

因而最近一段时间身边人都在劝他要不请假回家休息几天，刘源更是一度想要把他强行停职撵回家去。但张昀始终觉得自己还能再撑一段时间，便硬是咬牙挺了下来。

可他不心疼自己，总有人会心疼。爱兄如命的张若眼看着他一天天掉肉，心里急得都想用绳子直接把人绑家里不让他出门了。如今眼看着他的体重马上就要跌破60大关，两侧的脸颊也都快要陷进骨头里面，实在坐不住的张若便下定决心要给他单开小灶好好补一补。所以，今天他特意熬了张昀最喜欢的老鸭汤，捎上一大份新鲜做好的烤牛排沙拉和切好的半根法棍，故意没打招呼地来了个突然袭击，把办公室里的张昀吓得是又惊又喜。

然而惊喜之余，男人又立即想到了家里的孩子们，所以免不了露出轻微责怪的神情。纵使他知道家里还有阿姨能帮忙看照一下，但交给外人终归让他没那么放心。

可男孩却完全没有给他开口斥责的机会，一进门就搁下手里的东西扑上来吻他。那不安分的小舌钻得比蛇还要快，一会儿舔过舌面一会儿扫过上颚，又趁他欲要阻止之时挑逗一顿舌根缠住他的舌肉。包裹其上的唾液黏腻地摩擦在他们唇间，随着男孩主动且刻意的诱惑，于静谧的房间里发出情色的水液声。

渐渐有些发热的张昀不得不先推开他暂缓片刻，原本整齐的发尾如今已被男孩抓乱，熨贴的西装也变得布满了皱痕。可张若却不依不挠地纠缠着。湿润的舌头暧昧舔过哥哥的嘴角，又顺着已经变得尖锐的下颚线滑落至颈间，致使张昀不得不抬起头来轻抓他的头发，为难的表情写满了劝阻，但手上却始终狠不下心来推开心爱的弟弟。

得寸进尺的男孩便仗着这一专宠咬上哥哥的喉结，同时手掌从他的外套领口摸进衣服里，隔着顺滑的衬衣抚摸平软的胸部，故意色情地揉捏着，惹得矜持的男人面上泛起一丝红晕。

“你到底、是来干吗的——”

“罚你。”

总是柔和的男孩难得强硬斥责了兄长一回。酥麻的痛痒感随着他的话语袭上男人敏感的乳尖，再加上指甲恶意搔刮的刺痒感，不一会儿就叫男人凸起了一边的乳粒，顶在不甚柔软的布料上擦出难耐的麻刺感。顿时被勾馋的张若不禁舔了舔嘴唇，到底还是分开了兄长的双腿蹲跪在他腿间，随即拨开他的外套衣领张嘴含上乳头，同时隔着西裤揉上他的阴户，一边吮咬着他弹性的乳珠一边玩弄着他的阴蒂，两边同时配合着没多久就让张昀捂唇呻吟了出来。

而同样被撩到的张若也情不自禁地开始夹腿呻吟出声，他一边用力舔咬着兄长的乳头，一边把手伸进衣服里揉弄自己的胸部。因而又开始涨奶的酸软让他难受又期待地扭蹭起来，像是在无声请求什么似的，一双水亮的眼睛直白而专注地注视着张昀。

几乎瞬间读懂的张昀忙推开他的脑袋打断这场荒唐的情事，可娇气的男孩却呻吟着又一次跨坐在他大腿上。逃无可逃的男人便只能被动地仰头接受男孩的亲吻，甚至被动地摸进了他的衣服，摸上了软热的胸乳，指尖不受控制地揭起了乳贴的一角随即将其撕下，同时被溢出的乳汁打湿了手心。

瞬间得以释放的男孩舒服地叹息呻吟出声，但又觉得还是不够地，松开哥哥被他吻得微肿的嘴唇转而挺身将湿乳凑到他跟前。不顾男人一瞬微愠而惊慌的反应硬是逼他含住自己的乳头，同时挤压着胸部喷出奶汁来喂养兄长。

顿时强烈的羞耻感都直接袭中了两人，却又伴随着扭曲的快感和情色感，让他们本能地开始战栗乃至兴奋起来。早就快要忍不住的张若这下终于把手伸进了自己的裤子里，却又觉得仍不够刺激地，转而抬起张昀的一条腿搭在自己的大腿上。这样形似两把剪刀相互嵌入的他们便能紧挨着对方的私处用力摩擦揉蹭。尽管隔在中间的布料和拉链总不时带来疼痛感，但随之而来的快感刺激也会变得更加强烈，致使男孩无法停歇地快速摆弄着，终于逼迫着男人与他同时到达了高潮。

即刻被呛到的张昀忙趁男孩无力的瞬间挣脱他的束缚从他胸前抬起头来，却意外忘了男孩有高潮喷奶的反应而不慎被溅上一脸的乳白。可就在他慌忙想去拿纸擦脸的时候，黏人的张若又拦住他亲昵地吻了上来。那小猫一样的舌头贪吃地舔着他脸上的乳汁，还在滴奶的胸口则浪费地润湿着他的衣服。顿时变得又热又潮的张昀不适又无措地轻推着张若的身体，想要让他停下却始终找不到合适的机会开口。

这时，办公室的门外响起节奏熟悉的敲门声，是忙活完的刘源过来找他共进晚餐。因而紧张的张昀忙理好张若身上凌乱的衣服，同时开口示意刘源先稍候片刻。可从来没有等门习惯的男人一下就开门擅入了房间，面对堆叠成一团的两人意外地挑了挑眉毛，随即带上身后大门踱步靠近两人。

“啧，小骚包，又闲不住来勾引你哥了？”劣笑着的刘源毫不客气地一掌扇在张若丰润肉感的臀部上，那过分响亮的拍打声惹得两人面上一红，怕羞又怕刘源的男孩更是直接埋进了兄长的怀里。

可男人却丝毫没有罪恶的感受，反而放肆地把手伸进了男孩的裤子里，拨开内裤直接摸上私处，一边玩弄着他的阴蒂一边揉蹭他的肉缝，同时嘲讽着他那水泞颤抖的反应，笑问：“湿成这个样子，你们已经爽过一次了？”

“刘源！”张昀本能护短地瞪着刘源喝道。可男人只是沉下眼色来眯眼注视着他，宽厚干热的大手包覆轻柔抚摸着张昀的脸，却同时带着不可违逆的重度压迫感，似真似假般笑着对他说：“老婆，你老这么护着他，我可真会吃醋的。”

“你——”张昀一时无言以对，大意间便被刘源虏获了双唇，侵占了领地。同时，男人将手指没入了男孩的身体，如同打击报复一般，毫不留情地大力肏干顶弄着，只三两下就把人插得喘叫不停水流不止，活像个电动娃娃似的软在他兄长的怀里哀鸣战栗。

心中兴奋躁动的男人低笑着顶起男孩的敏感带同时咬住张昀的舌头，一边无情激发着男孩激烈的高潮，一边放肆品弄自己夫人的艳香唇舌。待敏感的男孩终于忍不住泄出之时才算暂且放过地抽离他的湿穴，却又将沾满淫液的手指插入他口中，同时把人带起背靠在自己胸前，半威胁半引诱地咬着他的耳朵让他去把张昀的裤子好好脱下来。

欺软怕硬的张若向来不敢不听刘源的话，因而纵使觉得对不起自己的亲哥哥，他还是乖乖解开了男人的裤头褪下他的西裤。同时再次跨坐在哥哥的身上，好让刘源能够分开他的双腿狠狠肏进穴内。

霎时被猛撞的两人都不禁发出颤抖的呻吟。身子不稳的张若再次趴倒在张昀的身上，前胸挤压着哥哥的胸脯，后背紧贴着刘源的胸膛，就仿佛三明治中的夹心，被两人紧压着蹭出了一身的湿汗。

然，他越是感到潮热无力，压在他身后的男人就越是干得起劲凶猛。粗长的阴茎大力挺插着身下哥哥的软穴，每一回的动作都能激出高潮般的战栗潮涌。致使压在那软穴上方的他也时常会被男人的粗壮摩擦到，肿胀的阴蒂隔着裤子与张昀相互磨蹭，既是在寻求安慰也是在无声讨好勾引。

自然不会不明白的刘源便笑着拽了一下男孩的舌头，像是在惩罚他的不知羞耻似的，故意加快了身下的速度同时拽紧他的舌头限制他的呼吸。但又在男孩即将窒息前猛地松开了手，改而抓住他溢奶的胸咬住他香湿细腻的后颈，仿佛他此刻肏着的人实际是男孩一般，动作极具侵占欲瞬间两人都送上了高潮。

然，远不到极限的刘源仍在痉挛潮吹的穴道中持续而激烈地挺动着，粗壮的肉茎卖力肏开团团软肉，上翘的龟头狠狠揉擦敏感带顶入穴心，尤其喜爱欺负地围绕着酸软潮热的宫口反复揉弄，非把人干得喘息不止低哑呻吟才又抽身出去快速挺动，同时补偿般吻上张昀柔软丰满的唇，专注而喜爱地注视他美艳的脸庞，低声夸道一句“老婆你真棒”。

因而感到羞耻的张昀不禁捂脸颤吟出声，同时变得越加兴奋的身体本能收紧夹住了体内的阴茎。湿热的穴肉就像一张张贪吃的小嘴，蠕动战栗间完全不受控制地拥挤着吸食敏感的肉柱，像是恨不得能直接榨出精液似的，饥渴得让张昀自己都羞于去承认。

因而变得越发羡慕的张若不禁低头吻上兄长的双唇，一边渴求地在他身上寻求安慰，一边幻想自己也正在被肏弄疼爱着，那跟随两人节奏摇晃起来的肉软身体简直放荡骚淫到了极致。放肆欣赏着的刘源便忍不住狠狠掐了一把肿胀的乳尖，同时咬上他的侧颈留下一个深色的痕迹，又舔弄他的耳朵低声嘲问：“浪货，骚成这个样子，怎么，刘昊然最近没喂饱你吗？”

顿时脸红的张若恼羞地咬紧了嘴唇，却又不敢明面驳斥专横的男人，便只好躲在哥哥的怀里小声回道：“你别胡说、昊然、昊然最棒了。”

刘源勾着嘴唇不置可否，只是在几下冲刺后直接把精液射在男孩的背上，毫不留情地弄脏了他一身的衣物乃至脖子和头发。

因而当刘昊然下课过来的时候，看到的已经是貌似都被肏透了的姐妹二人。这便让他不是很满地睨了刘源一眼。好在尚且还算清醒的张若一下就扑进他的怀里要爱抚和亲吻，刘昊然才没继续跟刘源计较，直接抱起他的小可爱搁在宽敞的办公桌上，掀起他的衣服低头贪婪喝奶。

始终看不习惯这种画面的张昀羞耻地别过脸去，却不想顺势被刘源按在了胯前，没法只能张嘴含住他沾着精液的粗长，尽心地为他做着清洁的服务。而此时，桌上交叠的两人已经响起了进入正题的声音。近乎被脱光的男孩呻吟着被少年撞出一身肉浪，因涨奶隆起的胸乳随着动作晃出波涛汹涌，那被甩落的乳汁零落滴在他的身上或桌子上，甚至在少年恶意揉捏时直接喷溅在他的脸上，挂在他凌厉的眉梢眼角处。那一整幅过于淫乱而放纵的画面，配上两人情色而放肆的呻吟，没过多久就让张昀被羞出一身绯红，连带着呼吸都不禁变得潮热起来。

了解他的刘源知道他这是被撩出了感觉来，便顺势把人拉起按在了办公桌上，正好就在两人的隔壁，提起张昀塌软的腰再度没入他的穴中。瞬间低吟的张昀本能地埋头在臂弯中以掩饰自己的失态，垂挂胸前的精致项链因与桌面撞击而发出清脆声响。可这时他的头顶却突然一痛，头发被拽拉的牵扯让他不得不抬头面向身前顽劣的少年，同时被他咬住双唇卷缠舌头，别无选择地承受着他冒犯的侵略。

此时，吊坠不断撞击桌面发出的声响就好像某种告示，不停提醒着张昀自己正被两个男人同时侵犯着的事实。让他恼羞至极却又无能为力，只能丢人地湿红了双眼，握紧着拳头，祈求这场荒唐的性爱能够尽快结束。然而，张若深陷在情欲中无法自拔的愉悦却深深刺痛着他。心疼极的张昀只能爱护地抱紧弟弟的身体，尽自己所能地替他分担刘源和刘昊然几乎无穷无尽的性与欲望，以保护男孩不被两人真的彻底玩坏。

然而，当他替代男孩被两人同时插入狠肏内射后，却又看到两人违背诺言地欺上男孩肆意肏他干他。尽管他已经冒着再次怀孕的风险任由两人轮番射入他的子宫，他们却还是要恶劣地一次次中出仍在哺乳期的男孩，甚至当着他的面同时进入男孩紧致狭窄的阴穴，激烈地肏得那一处娇嫩如鲜花般外翻绽开，甚至坏掉一般不停喷溅着花露。

直到他们的身体都实在吃不下更多的阴茎和精液，性格恶劣的两人才终于放过他们地停了下来。一番整理过后，身体恢复平静的四人总算能安静坐在茶几周围好好地品尝张若亲昀的料理和后点的外卖。只是小穴里一直流着精液的兄弟总一副坐不住的样子，虽然在刘源和刘昊然的监督下都各自吃了不少补充营养的食物，但总有种吃了也补不回来的错觉。

看来下次开小灶还得再偷摸一点。


End file.
